L'Homme scindé en deux
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Rares sont ceux ayant eu la chance de rencontrer Le Docteur : plus rares encore sont ceux capables de l'aider. Ce fut cependant le cas du Professeur Hershel Layton qui, en ce levant ce matin là, ne s'imaginait pas toutes aventures qui l'attendaient...
1. Prologue

L'Homme scindé en deux.

**OooooooooooooooO**

**Voici le prologue de cette fanfiction consacrée à deux séries que j'aime : la série de jeux de la franchise «Professeur Layton» tout d'abord mais aussi la très bonne série britannique «Doctor Who». J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au difficile exercice du Crossover, et j'espère donc que cette fanfiction sera aussi accessible aux fans du Professeur qu'aux fans du Docteur. **

**L'Univers proposé sera davantage celui du Docteur que du Professeur, je dois l'avouer : d'abord parce que cette histoire est à base d'extraterrestres et de vaisseaux spatiaux et qu'il serait donc difficile d'inclure cela dans un monde uniquement Laytonien mais aussi -et surtout- parce que c'est de loin le plus riche et le plus intéressant à exploiter. Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que le Docteur prendra le pas sur le Professeur : j'ai bien l'intention d'imposer ce brave Hershel, rassurez vous !**

**Enfin bref je ne vais pas faire un discours long de cent pages : j'espère juste que cette fanfiction vous plaira et sera compréhensible autant pour les «Laytoniens» que pour les «Doctoriens». Et si tel n'est pas le cas, alors je vous autorise à me fouetter en place publique !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**OooooooooooooooO**

Le tunnel était sombre et froid. Comparable à un carcan de métal brillant, il sembler s'étirer sur des centaines de mètres, si bien qu'il était impossible, étant donné le faible éclairage, de distinguer les murs qui en délimitaient l'entrée et la sortie. Des hublots avaient été percés tous les dix mètres environ et permettaient d'observer un ciel d'encre, constellé de temps à autres de quelques étoiles plus ou moins brillantes au-dessous desquelles irradiait la petite planète Terre. Nul être humain n'était censé connaître un pareil paysage : pourtant le Professeur Hershel Layton avant la chance de l'observer toutes les nuits depuis près de deux mois.

Le rêve se déroulait toujours de la même façon : il se trouvait comme soudainement aspiré par une puissante lumière bleue et atterrissait au beau milieu de ce si étrange tunnel. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attente une forme se dessinait finalement à ses côtés : c'est à ce moment qu'elle lui apparaissait, aussi belle qu'au premier jour, le visage triste et fermé mais pourtant si réel...

-«Claire...» murmura le Professeur, reconnaissant sa bien aimée aux cheveux roux.

La jeune femme, défunte amour de jeunesse, l'ignora comme d'habitude et se tourna en direction d'un des hublots, caressant le verre aux reflets irisés du bout des doigts. Puis, après quelques secondes d'une muette contemplation, elle se tourna à nouveau en sa direction, les yeux brillant d'une angoisse sans nom.

-«Triste est la destinée des enfants d'Eleusis» récita t-elle d'une voix douce bien que tremblante. «Nos blés ne poussent plus, nos esprits se figent, nos corps se meurent. Qui, qui sera l'homme qui pourra nous venir en aide ?»

Le professeur Layton soupira tristement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté : il connaissait par cœur ce petit discours, mais malgré plusieurs semaines de réflexion il lui semblait hélas toujours aussi mystérieux. Il l'entendait toutes les nuits, sans exception, et à son grand étonnement il avait remarqué qu'il était toujours débité avec exactement le même ton et les même mots. L'art de la répétition était quelque chose qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, en sa qualité de professeur d'archéologie, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un l'exercer avant tant de précision.

-«Je ne comprends pas, Claire...» expliqua t-il comme à son habitude. «Que veux-tu dire ?»

Il posait la question à chaque fois, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, et à chaque fois la jeune fille l'ignorait, poursuivant sa litanie comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompue.

-«La tempête arrive, Professeur... la tempête arrive, prête à offrir au peuple d'Eleusis un sol à nouveau fertile. La tempête arrive, mais qui sera capable de l'aider dans sa quête ?»

Layton fronça les sourcils : ce passage était toujours celui qui l'étonnait le plus. D'abord parce que Claire ne semblait prendre conscience de sa présence qu'à ce moment là, ensuite parce que le discours devenait de plus en plus mystérieux, semblant se transformer en une sorte de prière mystique qui, pour ainsi dire, le fascinait.

-«Guettez le ciel, Professeur. La tempête arrive, dans sa boîte de Pandore, et elle aura besoin de vous. Le jour venu, je serai là mais en attendant soyez vigilant. Aidez la tempête, Aidez le destructeur des mondes afin qu'il puisse sauver le notre...»

Sur ces mots, le décor sembla se brouiller subitement, jusqu'à devenir une épaisse fumée semblable à celle qui s'échappait des cheminées des usines de Londres : le Professeur sentit sans grande surprise le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et entama une longue et silencieuse chute aux côtés de Claire, muette et amorphe, qui finit par disparaître à son tour en se fragmentant en des milliers de petites perles lumineuses...

Et il se réveilla. Brusquement et le front couvert de sueur, cela va sans dire.

Layton resta quelques minutes allongé dans son lit, la respiration rapide et sifflante et les yeux encore écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait beau connaître ce rêve sur le bout des doigts, il en sortait toujours dans un état pitoyable, encore que ce n'était rien comparé aux premiers jours. La première semaine, il avait été en effet incapable de se lever, cloué à son matelas par une fatigue intense qui allait jusqu'à le décourager de tendre la main pour boire son thé préféré. Il avait bien entendu consulté quelques spécialistes pour savoir ce que tout cela signifiait, mais hélas personne n'avait été en mesure de lui donner une explication correcte.

-«Déjà six heures trente...» soupira t-il en regardant son réveil. «Et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi...»

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, Layton se redressa puis descendit jusqu'à la cuisine après s'être correctement apprêté : il ne sortait en effet jamais sans son célèbre haut-de-forme, ultime cadeau que lui avait offert Claire quelques heures avant sa mort. C'était, selon elle, l'accessoire indispensable de tout gentleman britannique, et il mettait encore aujourd'hui un poids d'honneur à ne jamais contredire les souhaits d'une lady, même si sa disparition remontait à dix bonnes années...

L'odeur peu ragoûtante qui flottait dans les airs lui signala que Flora, sa fille adoptive de seize ans, s'était levée plus tôt que lui et s'affairait aux fourneaux. En dépit des meilleures intentions du monde, la jeune fille n'était hélas pas douée, et il pouvait dire rien qu'à l'odeur qu'elle était au moins parvenue à faire brûler des toast et des pancakes. Toujours gentleman, il se composa néanmoins un sourire de façade et la salua avant de s'asseoir face à son petit apprenti de treize ans et second enfant de la maison, Luke qui, le visage blême, regardait avec inquiétude ses œufs brouillés verdâtres. Son regard s'illumina cependant aussitôt qu'il croisa celui du Professeur.

-«Bonjour Luke» dit Layton en souriant. «Alors, la nuit fut bonne ?»

-«Oh oui !» répliqua aussitôt le jeune garçon. «Mais et vous ? Vous avez encore fait votre rêve étrange...?»

Layton approuva d'un léger hochement de tête : ayant la fâcheuse habitude de parler dans son sommeil, ses rêves n'étaient hélas pas passés inaperçus et il avait dû en parler avec les enfants avant qu'ils ne commencent à réellement s'inquiéter. Cela lui avait été difficile, car il ne leur avait jamais parlé de Claire auparavant : Luke et Flora s'étaient cependant montré étonnamment patients et matures, semblant comprendre d'instinct combien il pouvait regretter cette période de sa vie. La mort de la jeune fille avait été affreuse : ingénieure et physicienne, elle travaillait sur une machine à voyager dans le temps quand cette dernière lui avait explosé à la figure. Il n'était à l'époque qu'un modeste étudiant de campagne perdu dans Londres, métropole dont il avait sous estimé l'importance : Claire lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui, et sans doute aurait-il fini par l'épouser si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Et s'il rêvait souvent d'elle depuis ce jour, ses songes n'avaient cependant jamais pris une forme aussi grotesque que ceux qui l'assaillaient depuis deux mois...

-«Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier...?» murmura Flora tout en venant rejoindre les hommes à table. «Les enfants d'Eleusis...la tempête...la boîte de Pandore...un destructeur des mondes censé en sauver un autre...»

-«On dirait presque une énigme» s'amusa Luke tout en jetant discrètement ses œufs. «Je dis presque, parce que si s'en était réellement une, alors vous auriez déjà la solution depuis longtemps Professeur !»

-«Qui sait ?» répondit Layton en réprimant un petit rire. «C'est que je commence à me faire vieux...»

-«Mais aucune énigme ne vous résiste !» répliqua aussitôt le jeune garçon, outré de voir son mentor douter de ses capacités. «Il n'y a qu'à compter le nombre d'articles qu'ont consacré les journaux à vos exploits. Tenez, rien que pour ce mois-ci, «_Le Professeur Hershel Layton retrouve le diamant perdu de la comtesse de Rochefort, Le Professeur Layton résout l'énigme de la Pierre d'Eternam, Le Professeur Layton sauve la vie d'une petite fille en prêtant ses services à la police, Le Professeur..._»

-«Mazette» s'étonna Flora en clignant des yeux. «Mais tu connais tout par cœur !»

-«En fait j'ai un classeur spécialement réservé aux coupures de journaux» révéla Luke avec fierté. «Tout ça pour dire que si ce rêve était une bête énigme, elle ne vous aurait pas résisté longtemps ! Vous êtes _le_ grand spécialiste mondial en ce domaine...»

Layton préféra ne pas relever, sachant très bien que nul n'était capable de contrer un enthousiaste aussi effréné que celui de son apprenti : Luke était un enfant très expansif qui avait bien souvent tendance à le placer sur un piédestal. Il était cependant un formidable assistant, toujours très volontaire et plein de bonne volonté, et était d'une certaine façon le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Flora était plus calme, plus réservée : il fallait dire que contrairement à Luke, qui vivait avec le professeur depuis plusieurs années, elle n'était arrivée à Londres que depuis six mois environ. Elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait habituée à sa nouvelle situation familiale, se remettant à peine du décès de son père naturel, Baron d'un petit village perdu dans la campagne anglaise répondant au doux nom de Saint Mystère.

Cela étant, Luke avait raison sur un point : Layton était féru d'énigmes en tous genre et avait acquis une réputation si solide qu'il recevait tous les jours des lettres du monde entier lui demandant de réfléchir à des problèmes plus ou moins difficiles. Il pensait d'ailleurs souvent qu'il s'apparentait davantage à une sorte de détective qu'à un archéologue...

-«Déjà sept heures ?» s'étonna soudain le Professeur en entendant sonner la pendule. «Je vais être en retard, désolé les enfants mais je vais vous laisser.»

-«N'oubliez pas que je viens avec vous !» s'exclama Luke tout en sautant au bas de sa chaise pour aller chercher son sac. «Nous sommes Mercredi aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où je classe vos livres et vos articles.»

-«Oh, très bien, c'est vrai. Flora... passe une bonne journée !»

-«Vous de même. Je vais sans doute sortir avec des amies... je serai de retour en début d'après-midi !»

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent d'un sourire puis sortirent de la maison, ne pouvant retenir une petite exclamation joyeuse en constatant à quel point le ciel bleu était sans nuage : un tel temps était rare en Angleterre, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel. Luke fut si étonné que c'est littéralement le nez en l'air qu'il marcha en direction du garage, plongé dans la contemplation de ce ciel si splendide. Quelque chose, cependant, finit par retenir son attention : il fut si surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper au manteau du Professeur, manquant de le faire trébucher.

-«Professeur ! Vous avez vu ?»

Layton leva aussitôt les yeux, cherchant un hypothétique élément incongru dans le ciel, mais il ne vit absolument rien en dépit de ses efforts.

-«Désolé, mais non... qu'est ce que c'était ?»

-«Je ne sais pas trop...c'était rapide et flou. On aurait presque dit... une boîte. Enfin ça devait être un avion mais de là où j'étais, on aurait vraiment dit une boîte !»

-«Une boîte ?»

Le Professeur haussa un sourcil, se rappelant ce que Claire lui disait en rêve.

_Guettez le ciel, Professeur. La tempête arrive, dans sa boîte de Pandore, et elle aura besoin de vous. Le jour venu, je serai là mais en attendant soyez vigilant. Aidez la tempête, Aidez le destructeur des mondes afin qu'il puisse sauver le notre...»_

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il s'amusait de cette troublante coïncidence. La voix de son apprenti l'arracha cependant assez vite de ses réflexions et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il démarra sa voiture, direction son lieu de travail à savoir l'Université de Gressenheller...


	2. Le Destructeur des Mondes

**Chapitre I : Le Destructeur des mondes**

**OooooooO**

Martha Jones détestait la conduite sportive du Docteur.

Si elle attendait évidement chaque nouveau voyage en sa compagnie avec une grande impatience, elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de maudire la façon toute particulière qu'il avait de piloter son vaisseau. Il n'y avait hélas que dans les films de science-fiction que les engins de ce genre volaient tranquillement, semblant épargner aux passagers toute secousse désagréable : dans la réalité, c'était tout à fait différent. Une fois mis en marche, celui du Docteur ballotait ses passagers dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il fallait se cramponner de toutes ses forces à la console de contrôle pour éviter de se briser une jambe en chutant sur les parois métalliques. Ce décollage atypique avait beau être synonymes d'aventures, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter à chaque fois...

-«Docteur ! Vous ne pourriez vraiment pas nous stabiliser ?» tenta t-elle faiblement tout en s'accrochant à un pilier.

-«Pourquoi donc ?» répliqua aussitôt le concerné qui, à en juger son sourire immense, semblait apprécier pour sa part. le voyage. «Le TARDIS a ses humeurs, Martha, il faut les respecter !»

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un soupir agacé. Elle s'attendait hélas à une réponse du genre, car son compagnon semblait donner la priorité à son fidèle vaisseau en toutes circonstances. Il fallait cependant avouer que le TARDIS (ou Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spaciale) n'était pas une machine comme les autres : elle était en effet non seulement capable de se déplacer dans l'espace mais aussi -et c'était là le plus surprenant- capable de voyager dans le temps. Vu de l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une banale petite cabine téléphonique bleue comme celles qu'utilisait la police britannique dans les années cinquante : ce n'était cependant qu'un dispositif de camouflage. L'intérieur, par la magie de la technologie, était bien plus grand. Il était difficile de le décrire, tant il était chaotique : se détachait néanmoins de l'enchevêtrement de plaques métalliques et de fils électriques une console centrale, située au beau milieu d'une plateforme et surmontée d'une immense colonne de verre au sein de laquelle s'agitait dès la mise en route un dispositif non identifié. Le TARDIS était pour ainsi dire à l'image de son pilote : improbable mais néanmoins bien réel.

Improbable : Martha n'avait pas encore trouvé de meilleur qualificatif pour décrire le personnage qui se faisait appeler «Le Docteur». Elle voyageait avec lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne rien connaître à son sujet. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il n'était pas natif de la planète Terre en dépit de sa morphologie totalement humaine : s'il rassemblait à n'importe quel homme, avait une épaisse chevelure brune et était plutôt pâle de peau comme l'étaient la plupart des britanniques, il possédait cependant deux cœurs et était âgé de plus de 900 ans. Il faisait parti d'une race à présent éteinte, celle des Seigneurs du Temps. Les Seigneurs du Temps étaient autrefois les gardiens des lois du Temps, lois qu'ils savaient manipuler à leur guise via leur formidable technologie : ils avaient cependant été défaits lors d'une guerre sanglante que le Docteur répugnait à évoquer. Depuis, il voyageait dans l'Univers grâce à son vaisseau, le seul qui avait échappé aux destructions, parfois accompagné de quelques personnes triées sur le volet.

Martha était devenue sa «compagne» de façon assez originale. Originaire du Londres des années 2000, la jeune fille à la peau d'ébène était étudiante en médecine dans un hôpital de la capitale. Ce même hôpital avait été un beau jour transporté sur la Lune par une race d'extraterrestre dont l'apparence était très proche de celle des Rhinocéros. Les Judoons -c'était leur nom- avaient fait cela afin d'investir le batîment dans lequel s'était cachée une criminelle de renommée interspaciale. Les choses auraient sans doute mal tourné si le Docteur ne s'était pas retrouvé là au même moment et s'il n'avait pas œuvré à l'arrestation de la coupable. Afin de remercier Martha de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté, il lui avait proposé un voyage dans le passé. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par réellement sympathiser, si bien qu'elle était devenue sa compagne à plein temps. Ce n'était pas une sinécure cependant : voyager avec le Docteur était souvent dangereux, et le personnage pouvait parfois se montrer bien ingrat. Mais elle avait une confiance inébranlable en lui, et l'Univers qu'il lui permettait d'explorer se montrait si riche que le prix à payer lui semblait bien modeste...

-«1838 !» s'exclama le Docteur à nouveau tout en activant une sorte de manivelle. «L'année du Couronnement de cette bonne vieille Victoria ! J'y suis déjà allé une fois, d'ailleurs il faudra que nous évitions de me croiser. Mais en tous cas quelle cérémonie ! Et puis surtout quelle fête dans les rues, je me souviens avoir dansé toute la nuit avec une famille d'écossais qui savaient -tiens toi bien- réciter parfaitement les poèmes de James Hogg malgré plus d'une dizaine de pintes de bière dans le nez ! Fantastique, vraiment...»

-«Cette bonne vieille Victoria ?» répliqua Martha en haussant un sourcil. «Vous en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille copine !»

-«Oh, nous avons chassé le Loup-Garou ensemble fut une époque» ajouta malicieusement l'homme. «Mais ceci est une autre histoi...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : une explosion terrible détraqua la console de commande du TARDIS qui se mit aussitôt à s'affoler. Complètement déstabilisée par le choc, Martha n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à l'écran de contrôle de l'appareil avant de s'effondrer à moitié sur une des nombreuses barrières de protection qui encerclaient la plateforme de pilotage. Le Docteur fut plus prompt à réagir : agrippé à l'une des nombreuses manettes actionnant la machine, il se hissa péniblement jusqu'à l'écran affichant les coordonnées du vaisseau et se mit aussitôt à pianoter quelques données sur la console, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre le pilotage en main.

-«Docteur ! Que se passe t-il ?» s'écria Martha, ballottée d'un côté à l'autre du vaisseau.

-«Quelque chose nous a aspiré !» répliqua aussitôt l'extraterrestre. «C'est impossible... je crois que ça nous attire hors du Vortex Temporel...? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?»

-«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?»

-«Ça veut dire qu'il nous arrive quelque chose qui NE DEVRAIT PAS arriver. Cramponne toi à quelque chose, la chute risque d'être violente !»

Comme pour donner raison à son possesseur, le TARDIS s'immobilisa brutalement, projetant au sol ses deux passagers : quelques flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt du centre de la console, mais le Docteur les éteignit assez vite pour qu'elles ne provoquent pas trop de dégâts. C'est que le vaisseau avait déjà subi d'importantes dommages suite à son rude atterrissage : des lumières clignotaient dans tous les sens, une fumée malodorante s'échappait des commandes et quelques morceaux de tôle s'étaient même pliés sous le choc. Martha s'estima chanceuse de n'avoir rien eu, bien qu'elle s'inquiéta également très vite de ce qui était arrivé.

-«Docteur...?» murmura t-elle avec une certaine angoisse tout en s'approchant lui. «Où sommes-nous ?»

-«En toute franchise ? Aucune idée» maugréa l'homme en maudissant ses écrans de contrôle qui refusaient d'afficher quoique ce soit. «Nous avons été capté par une technologie assez puissante pour nous dérouter. Et pourtant je connais très peu de civilisations capables de rivaliser avec les connaissances de mon peuple...»

-«Peut-être devrions-nous jeter un coup d'œil dehors ?»

-«Ah, j'espère qu'on ne nous as pas déporté dans je ne sais quel coin paumé de l'Univers ! C'est vrai quoi, c'est rude d'accrocher les voyageurs comme ça : je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de notre enlèvement mais en tout cas c'est un malpoli.»

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire angoissé puis se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte du vaisseau : son regard s'éclaira tandis qu'elle reconnaissait le paysage extérieur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en réponse aux scenarii inquiétants qu'elle s'était imaginée.

-«Nous sommes à Londres, Docteur !» s'exclama t-elle tout en sortant. «Regardez, juste en face du Parlement !»

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil dubitatif en reconnaissant effectivement la capitale de l'Angleterre et le palais de Westminster : les tenues qu'arboraient les passants et le design des quelques voitures roulant à proximité étaient d'un style délicieusement sixties, ce qui lui permit d'identifier aisément la date à laquelle ils se trouvaient. La situation était néanmoins très étrange : pourquoi le TARDIS avait été aspiré hors du Vortex Temporel si c'était pour atterrir ici ? Après tout, c'était une destination très facile à atteindre et il était certain que des aliens possédant une technologie suffisamment puissante pour l'attirer hors du Vortex possédaient de quoi lui envoyer un simple message lui demandant de se rendre ici...

-«Bon, _a priori_ le TARDIS a juste eu un petit coup de fatigue !» sourit Martha tout en levant les yeux au ciel. «Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous atterrissons dans une mauvaise époque.»

-«Si seulement c'était aussi simple...» l'interrompit le Docteur tout en s'avançant. «Nous manquons quelque chose d'évident, mais quoi ?»

Ce disant, l'homme s'avança jusqu'au Palais de Westminster qu'il examina attentivement : le bâtiment avait l'air tout à fait normal, à sa grande surprise. Il resta un long moment à le regarder, cherchant a y déceler quelque incohérence : ce fut cependant Martha qui finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-«Docteur, venez voir !» s'exclama t-elle tout en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

Le Seigneur du Temps trotta jusqu'à elle puis se raidit en comprenant ce qui avait tant surpris sa protégée : La Tamise.

La Tamise était en effet censée border toute une façade du Parlement : or, elle n'était plus là ! A la place se trouvait une immense artère de circulation de style néo-Gothique qui semblait être toute aussi commerçante que l'était Oxford Street. Martha recula d'un pas devant cette vision insolite, au moins aussi étonnée que si elle s'était trouvée face à toute une civilisation alien.

-«Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?» demanda t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. «Je ne suis pas folle, pourtant, la Tamise est bien censée passer ici !»

-«En effet. Elle devrait se trouver exactement à cet endroit... cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : nous ne nous trouvons pas à Londres ! Voilà qui explique bien des choses...»

-«Vous plaisantez ? Voyons Docteur, regardez autour de vous ! Nous sommes bien à Westminster ! Les panneaux qui nous entourent indiquent des rues Londoniennes, et le journal que tient ce vieux monsieur là bas est le _London Times_.»

-«Ah oui, excuse moi je n'ai pas été très clair» reprit le Docteur. «Nous ne sommes pas dans dans le Londres que nous connaissons mais dans un autre Londres, un Londres parallèle. Ton Univers n'est pas le seul à exister, Martha, en fait il en existe une multitude, tous étant de légères variations des autres. Par exemple dans ton Univers, Londres est la capitale du Royaume-Uni, pays à la tête duquel se trouve une famille royale. Dans un autre, Londres sera la capitale des états Fédéraux d'Angleterre, d'Écosse et du Pays de Galles gouvernés par un président. Il semblerait que cet Univers ci méconnaisse l'existence de la Tamise...ou ne la localise pas à l'endroit que nous connaissons»

-«Ah... alors c'est bon signe n'est ce pas ? Nous pouvons à peut-près nous situer ?»

-«Je ne dirais pas ça, malheureusement»

-«Pourquoi donc ?»

Le visage du Docteur se teinta d'une expression grave, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une curiosité mal dissimulée.

-«Parce qu'en tombant hors du Vortex Temporel, Martha Jones, nous avons changé d'Univers. Et cela est tout bonnement impossible ! Je me disais bien en me levant ce matin que la journée serait bizarre !»

**OooooooO**

-«Bien, je vous remercie de votre attention. A la semaine prochaine» conclut le Professeur Layton tout en essuyant le tableau noir de l'amphithéâtre.

l'homme fit mine de ne pas entendre les clameurs soulagées de ses étudiants qui s'empressèrent aussitôt de sortir de la salle : même les archéologues les plus passionnés avaient du mal à tenir plus de deux heures dans un amphithéâtre bondé et donc, par conséquent, à l'atmosphère des plus étouffantes, alors comment aurait-il pu les blâmer ? Lui même devait s'avouer soulagé de savoir que sa matinée de travail était terminée : il s'était senti très mal à l'aise durant son cours, ayant l'étrange sensation d'être épié. Certes, il savait fort bien qu'il était effectivement fixé par les yeux curieux d'une armée de jeunes gens, mais la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé avait été sensiblement différente de ce qu'il connaissait d'habitude : il avait vécu la chose comme une véritable intrusion, comme si on avait tenté de pénétrer dans son âme. Et cela avait été particulièrement perturbant.

-«J'ai les livres que vous avez demandé, Professeur !» s'exclama soudain Luke en dévalant les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre, les bras chargés d'ouvrages en tous genres. «Vous avez de la chance, la bibliothécaire m'a dit que la plupart ne sont rentrés en rayon que ce matin.»

-«Ah, merci mon garçon» sourit le Professeur tout rangeant ses affaires dans son cartable. «C'est donc pour cela que tu as mis tant de temps... je commençais à m'inquiéter.»

-«En fait, pour être tout à fait sincère...» rougit l'enfant tout en baissant les yeux. «Mon retard n'est pas dû à cela...»

Le jeune garçon hésita à poursuivre l'espace de quelques secondes puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement troublé.

-«Vous allez rire mais … je vous ai croisé en sortant de la bibliothèque.»

Il s'écoula quelques secondes inconfortable avant que Layton ne se décide à réagir.

-«Voyons Luke» rit doucement le Professeur. «C'est impossible, je me trouve dans cette salle depuis plus de deux heures.»

-«C'est bien ce que je me suis dit !» répondit aussitôt le garçon. «Mais cette personne était votre double parfait ! J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle m'a ignoré... j'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai perdu presque un quart d'heure à essayer de comprendre qui elle était. J'ai même tenté de la suivre mais elle a réussi à me semer dans les couloirs.»

-«... D'abord une boîte volant dans les airs puis mon double croisé dans les couloirs de Gressenheller... es-tu certain de ne pas être fatigué, mon garçon ?»

-«Bien sûr que non !» s'indigna le concerné. «Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! Il se dirigeait vers votre bureau je crois...»

-«Nous n'avons qu'à y aller, alors, peut-être que notre mystérieux sosie s'y trouvera.» concéda le Professeur en souriant. «Mais à mon humble avis, tu n'as croisé qu'un étudiant désireux de faire une mauvaise blague...»

Luke ne répondit pas : même s'il comprenait les doutes du Professeur, voir ce dernier se moquer ouvertement de lui lui faisait mal au cœur. Cela étant, sa revanche arriva rapidement : la porte du bureau de Layton était effectivement ouverte quand ils y parvinrent. Et en son sein se trouvait effectivement quelqu'un qui, assit calmement sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la cours d'honneur de l'Université, qui semblait les attendre patiemment.

-«Regardez !» reprit le garçon avec délice, reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait tant interloqué. «C'est bel et bien votre copie conforme, n'est ce...»

-«C...Claire ?» l'interrompit l'homme en balbutiant.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Luke : comment ça «Claire»? Un franc soleil illuminait la pièce, on ne pouvait absolument pas se tromper quant à l'apparence de la personne qui s'y trouvait. Un visage rectangulaire étoffé de cheveux acajous impeccablement coiffés et dissimulés pour l'essentiel sous un haut-de-forme, une veste et un pantalon marron, un pull orange... c'était bien un second Professeur Layton qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

-«Professeur, c'est vous !» insista le jeune garçon tout en le tirant par la manche, comme pour le réveiller. «C'est vous, et non Claire !»

-«Et pourtant mon garçon, c'est bel et bien Claire que je vois face à nous, et non mon double» répondit l'homme, stupéfait. «Comment...?»

Layton cligna deux trois fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucinations : la silhouette féminine qu'il voyait, cependant, était celle de son défunt amour, sans erreur possible. Claire était d'ailleurs aussi belle que le jour où il l'avait rencontré : elle portait même la tenue qu'elle avait ce jour là.

-«Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?» couina Luke. «Pourquoi voyons-nous deux personnes différentes ?»

_-«N'ayez crainte, enfants de la Terre, je ne suis pas ici pour vous apporter malheurs et déboires_» finit par annoncer la personne qui était à la fois Layton et Claire.

Le Professeur et son apprenti ne purent s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en entendant la voix surréaliste de leur interlocuteur, extrêmement aiguë et éraillée à la fois. Un son pareil ne pouvait provenir d'une gorge humaine, ils en étaient certains.

-«Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de fort mauvais goût» finit par gronder le Professeur tout en fronçant les sourcils. «Qui êtes-vous ? Et par quel prodige parvenez-vous à apparaître différemment à mes yeux et ceux de Luke ?»

_-«Si peu de temps... j'ai si peu de temps...»_ répondit leur interlocuteur avec tristesse. _«Je suis navrée, je ne puis vous répondre pour le moment. Avez-vous vu la Boîte de Pandore, Professeur Hershel Layton ? L'avez-vous vu descendre du ciel et se poser en votre monde ?»_

-«Vous parlez de la Boîte de ce matin ?» s'exclama Luke avec surprise. «J'ai vu quelque chose ressemblant à une boîte traverser le ciel...»

-«Luke, tu sais bien que c'était très probablement un avion...»

_-«Oh non Professeur, détrompez-vous : la Tempête est enfin arrivée, prête à souffler de toutes ses forces sur cet Univers. Et elle aura besoin de vous pour donner la pleine mesure de sa puissance.»_

La personne qui était à la fois le Professeur et Claire s'approcha doucement du véritable Layton, sortant de sa poche ce qui semblait être une petite boîte noire laquée et une enveloppe cachetée. Elle les lui tendit doucement :

_-«Un homme devrait vous rendre visite très bientôt» _reprit-elle. _«Mon peuple se meurt, Professeur, et lui seul est capable de le sauver. Il ne pourra cependant arriver à cela que s'il vous a à ses côtés : ces objets sont pour vous. Il faudra que vous les lui remettiez et que vous l'aidez à comprendre ce dont il s'agit.»_

-«Certes mais... attendez, je ne comprends pas tout» protesta faiblement Layton. «Quel peuple ? Et quel homme ?»

_-«Le peuple des enfants d'Eleusis, naturellement. Quant à l'homme dont je parle, il existe autant de noms pour le qualifier que de peuples qui le craignent : La Tempête, Le destructeur des mondes... mais c'est sans doute sous le nom de «Docteur» qu'il se présentera à vous.»_

-«Cela ne m'avance pas vraiment... le discours que vous tenez n'a aucun sens.»

_-«Il en aura bientôt un, ne vous en faîtes pas trop. Contentez vous de toujours garder sur vous les objets que je vous ai donné : le Docteur vous trouvera, où que vous soyez. Sur ce je suis désolée mais... hélas, je ne puis vous parler plus longtemps, les miens ont besoin de moi. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, et je vous promets de répondre à toutes vos questions en cette occasion.»_

Une puissante lumière illumina aussitôt la pièce, forçant Layton et Luke à se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas finir aveuglés : ils ne les rouvrirent qu'au bout d'une longue minute pour constater que leur interlocuteur avait disparu. Luke, estomaqué, resta immobile la bouche grande ouverte, ne parvenant pas trop à croire ce à quoi il avait assisté : Layton, quant à lui, se laissa littéralement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, fixant d'un œil hagard les objets que la fausse Claire lui avait donné. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à ouvrir la lettre : après tout, on lui avait seulement demandé de la communiquer, sans lui préciser qu'il ne devait pas la lire...

-«Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia...?» marmonna t-il une fois le contenu dévoilé. «Ça n'a ni queue ni tête...»

Luke se pencha à son tour sur la lettre et grimaça en voyant ce que voulait dire le professeur : une multitude de caractères incompréhensibles s'étalait de façon chaotique sur l'intégralité du papier. Peut-être était ce un message codé, mais si tel était le cas alors il leur manquait l'indispensable grille de lecture ou, du moins, quelques indices pour faciliter la compréhension.

-«Il n'y a pas de quoi nous aider dans la boîte noire qu'on vous a donné ?» demanda Luke, curieux.

-«Elle ne s'ouvre pas» répondit le Professeur tout en brandissant la boîte en question. «On dirait plus une sorte de... brique en métal sombre.»

Ce disant, il la tendit au garçon qui l'inspecta rapidement : l'objet était atypique, c'était certain. Plus étonnant encore, alors qu'il avait beau le garder en main, il restait glacial, insensible à la chaleur dégagée par sa peau. Quelle utilisation pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il ressemblait à un vulgaire presse-papier, rien de plus...

-«Qu'allons-nous faire, Professeur ?» demanda Luke tout en lui rendant l'objet. «Vous croyez à ce que cette...personne nous a raconté ?»

-«Pour être franc, je ne sais trop quoi penser pour le moment. Si c'est une plaisanterie, je trouve qu'on s'est tout de même donné beaucoup de mal pour pas grand chose...»

-«Et puis comment cette personne a t-elle réussi à être à la fois votre sosie parfait et Claire ? En plus elle avait une voix d'outre-tombe !»

-«C'est pour cela que je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute... du moins pour le moment. Si j'en crois ses paroles, nous n'avons besoin que d'attendre la visite de ce fameux «Docteur», ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions avoir des réponses autrement.»

-«Alors nous ne changeons rien au programme de la journée ?» demanda Luke d'un ton qui trahissait bien toute sa déception.

-«Ah ah, hélas non mon garçon désolé de te décevoir. Prends tes affaires, nous allons aller nous restaurer à la cafétéria puis nous reprendrons nos activités habituelles...»

-«Bien Professeur...»

Layton tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son apprenti puis sortit du bureau à sa suite, mettant dans sa poche la lettre indéchiffrable et la boîte métallique qu'il venait d'avoir : tout cela l'intriguait, décidément. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait là une très belle énigme à résoudre...

**OooooooO**

-«Ah ah ! Ça y est, je capte enfin quelque chose ! C'est pas trop tôt !»

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les fines lèvres du Docteur tandis qu'il brassait l'air avec contentement : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tentait de localiser une quelconque technologie alien se trouvant dans un rayon de moins de dix de kilomètres. Il s'aidait pour cela de son tournevis sonique, étrange instrument qui ressemblait à un tube gris surmonté d'une diode bleue : l'engin avait de nombreuses utilisations, pouvant ouvrir n'importe quel verrou, amplifier le son, chauffer un objet ou, comme ici, détecter un signal. Il ne s'en séparait par conséquent jamais...

-«L'émetteur se situe à deux kilomètres d'ici environ !» reprit-il tout en pointant la direction en question du doigt. «Il vient à peine de s'activer, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à le localiser...»

-«Deux kilomètres ? Voilà qui fait une belle promenade» constata Martha.

-«Bah, c'est bon pour la santé n'est ce pas ? Et puisque le comité d'accueil n'a pas jugé bon de se déplacer jusqu'à nous, il faut bien que nous allions jusqu'à lui. C'est que malheureusement, dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux nous faire repartir d'ici.»

-«Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que changer d'Univers était impossible... c'est pour cela que le TARDIS est coincé ici ?»

Le Docteur ne répondit pas de suite, préférant ouvrir leur marche : il comprenait bien le trouble de Martha, ce qui venait de leur arriver était pour le moins surprenant. Il marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, cherchant la formulation la plus juste, avant de finalement s'arrêter subitement devant un fleuriste.

-«Bien ! C'est l'heure d'un petit cours pratique !» s'exclama t-il tout en s'emparant d'une rose innocente pour la dépouiller de ses pétales et les jeter ensuite dans une flaque d'eau. «Je résume la situation : cette flaque d'eau représente l'intégralité de ce qui peut exister : les pétales de rose, quant à elles, représentent les différents univers qui cohabitent dans cette «bulle» de réalité. Suis-je clair pour le moment ?»

-«... On va dire ça, moyennant un bel effort d'imagination.»

-«Fantastique ! Bref, comme tu le vois l'eau sépare nos différentes pétales, de la même façon qu'il existe dans notre bulle de réalité quelque chose qui sépare les différents univers : mon peuple appelait cette chose le «Void» mais tu peux tout aussi bien l'appeler «Vide» ou «Enfer». C'est un endroit où il n'existe ni temps ni espace, bref qui est infranchissable. Enfin pour être exact, il était possible de le traverser quand les Seigneurs du Temps existaient encore, via des sortes de portes gardées sous leur étroit contrôle : mais maintenant qu'ils ont disparu, ces portes n'existent plus. C'est pour ça que normalement, nous n'aurions dû jamais pouvoir atterrir ici.»

-«Jusque là je comprends mais... alors comment avons-nous fait ?»

-«Ah ça c'est une bonne question : théoriquement le passage est impossible. En pratique, tu l'auras constaté, il existe parfois des... étranges exceptions. Et quand ça arrive, ça signifie que l'Univers a tendance à se fendiller de toute part et c'est donc une très, très mauvaise nouvelle. La technologie alien qui nous a capté aura sans doute profité d'une faille de ce genre pour nous faire passer... reste à savoir pourquoi. Et surtout reste à inverser le processus pour nous permettre de partir»

-«Vous en parlez comme si vous aviez déjà vécu ça...»

-«J'ai déjà vécu ça en effet, il y a quelques temps déjà, avec une bonne amie... mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus ! Disons que nous sommes tombés sur des créatures dont nous nous serions bien passés mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de sauver le monde ! Reste juste à réitérer l'exploit.»

Martha ne chercha pas à avoir plus de précisions : le Docteur n'aimait pas trop évoquer les aventures qu'il avait eu avec ses précédentes compagnes, et elle devait avouer ne pas avoir spécialement envie de les entendre . Elle préféra donc payer le fleuriste -qui insistait depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà pour que l'on rembourse sa rose- et reprit son chemin en silence, admirant d'un œil curieux le Londres atypique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle éprouvait une sensation étrange, se sentant à la fois en terrain connu et en plein brouillard : elle reconnaissait la plupart des rues et des routes, et bien que l'ambiance était tout à fait emblématique des années 60, elle se sentait chez elle. Mais en même temps, elle comprenait bien qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde différent : la Tamise n'existait pas, les Beatles étaient inconnus (terrible sacrilège) et d'étranges bâtiments inconnus et datant visiblement du début du XIXème siècle fleurissaient de toute part, de façon parfois quelque peu insolite.

-«Ohoh !» finit par s'exclamer Le Docteur en voyant se dessiner progressivement une infrastructure des plus massives. «Encore une nouveauté dirait-on ?»

Ils identifièrent rapidement l'endroit comme étant un campus Universitaire, sentiment confirmé par le massif portail d'entrée qui exhibait fièrement un cliquant «Gressenheller College» en lettres dorées. Le sifflement sonore qu'émit le tournevis sonique leur confirma qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leurs cible.

-«Une technologie alien dans une Université ?» s'étonna Martha. «Il y a mieux comme cachette...»

-«Au contraire c'est brillant !» l'interrompit le Docteur en souriant. «Cacher ce genre de chose dans un lieu aussi fréquenté... personne n'imaginerait une chose pareille. C'est sans doute plus en sécurité ici que dans un hangar ultra-sécurisé. Franchement, qu'est ce qui attire plus l'attention qu'un hangar entouré de soldats mal planqués ?»

Ce disant, il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'Université, jusqu'à parvenir au bâtiment consacré aux sciences sociales : le tournevis l'amena jusqu'à un amphithéâtre où se déroulait un cours, à en juger la voix forte qu'il entendait depuis l'extérieur.

-«Espérons que ça se terminera vite...» soupira Martha en regardant sa montre. «Je n'ai pas envie de poireauter éternellement ici.»

-«Quelle heure est-il ?»

-«14H35, de fait je pense que...»

-«Parfait, alors les étudiants ont eu la première moitié du cours autrement dit la plus importante ! Les profs se répètent sans arrêt, c'est bien connu.»

Et, sans écouter les faibles protestations de sa compagne, Le Docteur pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre, faisant claquer les portes d'entrée si brutalement que les étudiants se retournèrent aussitôt pour le dévisager. Quant au professeur qui se trouvait au tableau, il fut si surpris d'être interrompu de la sorte, qu'il se tut de suite, laissant champ libre à l'extraterrestre qui brandit son tournevis au-dessus de sa tête. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il comprenait que c'était l'enseignant qui portait sur lui l'objet qui l'intéressait.

-«Désolé de vous déranger, ladies and gentlemen, mais c'est pour une affaire urgente !» clama le Docteur tout en sortant de sa poche un papier blanc. «Inspection sanitaire, nous avons trouvé des composants toxiques dans les murs de cet amphithéâtre. Que tout le monde sorte sur le champ ! Ah, sauf vous monsieur le professeur, j'ai à vous parler !»

Martha retint un petit rire : le papier psychique, bien entendu... ce morceau de papier apparemment anodin avait des propriétés étonnantes, car il montrait à ceux qui le regardaient exactement ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Les étudiants, croyant alors dur comme fer à l'histoire qu'on leur avait raconté car voyant la carte officielle d'un agent sanitaire, ne se firent pas prier : il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que l'amphithéâtre ne se vide totalement. Ne resta plus que l'enseignant, évidement, mais aussi un garçon vêtu de bleu qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'endroit de suite...

-«Passons aux choses sérieuses !» reprit le Docteur tout en dévalant l'escalier pour fondre sur le professeur. «Excusez-moi, c'est important !»

-«Mais que diable faîtes-vous ici...?» tenta faiblement l'enseignant, sursautant en sentant la main de son visiteur s'enfoncer dans sa poche.

Le seigneur du temps ne put contenir un cri de victoire en sentant sous ses doigts une brique métallique qui n'aurait jamais dû être aussi froide qu'elle ne l'était : son attention fut cependant retenue l'espace de quelques secondes par le cours d'archéologie qui était inscrit au tableau, aussi se désintéressa t-il aussitôt de sa découverte.

-«Oh ça alors, la pyramide de Khéops ! J'adooore ce type, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de très sympathique, bien qu'un peu lourd sur les bords !» rit-il en se rappelant à ses bons souvenirs. «Il connaissait une excellente blague sur Horus discutant avec Hathor, mais il y a de jeunes oreilles dans cette pièce alors je ne peux pas trop la raconter...»

-«Docteur» souffla Martha Jones. «Je crois que vous vous égarez. Revenons en à cette technologie extraterrestre...»

-«Oh oui, pardon !» reprit le concerné. «Ah et pendant que j'y suis, très sympa votre chapeau ! Un peu étrange, démodé et ayant une fâcheuse tendance à vous faire une tête très rectangulaire mais sympathique malgré tout. Oh et je suis Le Docteur au fait, et voici Martha Jones, ma compagne. Vous êtes …?»

-«... Professeur» finit par répondre son interlocuteur, visiblement déphasé.

-«Oui ça j'avais compris, mais le Professeur qui ?»

-«Professeur Hershel Layton... enchanté de vous rencontrer, «Docteur». Vous avez en effet fait très vite.»

-«Quoi ?» couina enfin le jeune garçon en bleu qui se trouvait non loin, tout en s'approchant de l'estrade. «Cette personne est LE Docteur ?»

Le Seigneur du temps fronça très légèrement les sourcils en comprenant que son nom était connu de personnes qui ne pouvaient pourtant absolument pas le connaître. Le garçon reprit, visiblement surpris et déçu à la fois...

-«On nous avait parlé d'un destructeur des mondes, d'un homme redoutable... n'y aurait-il pas erreur sur la personne ?»

-«Luke» gronda Layton. «Ce que tu dis est très malpoli.»

-«Mais Professeur, avouez qu'il est étrange !»

-«Stop !» s'exclama le Docteur tout en se grattant le haut du crâne. «J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, vous pourriez vous calmer trente secondes ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?»

Layton plongea aussitôt la main dans sa poche pour en sortir la lettre qui s'y trouvait encore : puis il la tendit à l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, le regard grave.

-«On m'a dit que vous viendriez ici» expliqua t-il enfin. «Et on m'a également demandé de vous aider et de vous donner cette lettre et l'objet que vous m'avez déjà arraché... je crois en effet qu'une discussion s'impose.»


	3. Celes d'Eleusis

**Chapitre II : Celes d'Eleusis**

**OooooooO**

Un lourd silence planait dans le salon du Professeur Layton : encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, son apprenti et lui étaient immobiles sur le canapé, leurs tasses de thé figées à quelques centimètres de leurs bouches béantes. Ils avaient d'ordinaire l'esprit plutôt ouvert, pourtant : après tout, ils avaient échoué dans un village peuplé de robots puis combattu un soi disant vampire âgé de soixante-dix ans mais qui n'en paraissait que trente avant de sauver Londres de l'attaque d'une machine de mort haute d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Mais là, rien à faire, ce que le Docteur et Martha Jones venaient de leur raconter était si incroyable qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire qu'ils vivaient une bien mauvaise blague, et que dans quelques minutes, l'équipe de la «caméra cachée» se dévoilerait enfin afin de leur expliquer qu'ils venaient de se ridiculiser devant l'Angleterre tout entière.

-«Excusez-moi» bredouilla finalement Layton par acquis de conscience. «Mais vous pourriez répéter...?»

-«Très certainement» opina le Docteur, pas peu fier de lui. «Je suis un Seigneur du Temps de plus de 900 ans originaire de la Planète Gallifrey, située dans un Univers voisin du vôtre. Quant à ma jeune compagne, Martha Jones, elle vient de la planète Terre qui se situe dans ce même Univers mais qui, à l'heure actuelle, semble légèrement plus développée sur le plan technologique que la votre. Nous ignorons pourquoi nous avons échoué ici mais nous avons réussi à capter un signal alien provenant de l'objet que vous aviez dans votre poche, ce qui explique notre rencontre. D'autres questions ?»

-«Mais ce n'est pas possible !» protesta aussitôt Luke, manquant d'en renverser son thé. «Les extraterrestres n'existent pas ! Et puis... et puis vous avez l'air humain !»

-«En fait c'est toi qui a l'air d'un Seigneur du Temps» répliqua de suite le concerné. «C'est un truc que vous avez vous les humains... vous croyez que le monde tourne autour de vous ! Alors qu'en réalité, à l'échelle de l'existence, vous n'en êtes encore qu'au stade de l'enfance. En étant généreux.»

-«Il n'empêche que les extra-terrestres n'existent pas !»

-«Luke» l'interrompit le Professeur avec fermeté. «Cesse d'être aussi impoli, ce n'est pas là l'attitude d'un gentleman.»

L'enfant rougit aussitôt sous le coup de la réprimande et baissa timidement la tête, laissant la parole à son mentor : ce dernier examina attentivement ses invités tout en se grattant le menton, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Il devait avouer avoir vraiment du mal à croire en leur histoire lui aussi, mais quelque chose dans le regard du Docteur l'interpellait, même s'il ne savait trop quoi exactement Le personnage lui inspirait confiance, même s'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une heure auparavant. Et il était certain d'une chose : en dépit de l'absurdité de son discours, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui mentait. De toute façon, il avait vécu une journée si étrange qu'il n'en était plus vraiment à cela près...

-«Admettons...» reprit Layton tout en posant sa tasse sur la table. «J'ai vu tant de choses sans queue ni tête aujourd'hui que je veux bien vous croire. Qu'est ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi ?»

-«Si vous commenciez par nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez un boîtier extraterrestre dans votre poche ?» proposa Martha Jones.

-«Quelqu'un me l'a donné pendant la matinée, en même temps qu'une lettre incompréhensible» expliqua le Professeur en sortant les objets en question. «C'était si étrange... cette personne apparaissait différemment à mes yeux et ceux de Luke. Elle nous a dit qu'un «destructeur des mondes» viendrait nous rendre visite, un homme qui se ferait appeler «Le Docteur». Les objets qu'elle m'a donné sont pour vous, mais elle a précisé que vous auriez besoin de mon aide d'une façon où d'une autre. Étant donné que je ne comprends rien à l'affaire qui nous occupe, cependant, je doute que ma personne puisse vous être d'une quelconque utilité.»

-«Le Destructeur des mondes ?» souffla le Docteur. «La personne qui vous a contacté m'a bien appelé ainsi ? Vous en êtes certain ?»

-«Oui. Pour être parfaitement exact, elle s'est d'abord référée à vous en temps que «tempête» arrivant à bord d'une «boîte de Pandore». Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a utilisé ce terme de «Destructeur des mondes» ...»

-«Ouhhh... ça, ça sent mauvais !» grogna le Seigneur du temps. «Les peuples qui m'appellent comme ça ne font généralement pas parti de mes amis les plus proches. Mais surtout, étant donné que je ne suis JAMAIS venu dans cet Univers ci auparavant, je me demande bien comment je peux être connu...»

-«Si vous avez bel et bien 900 ans comme vous le prétendez, alors peut-être que des personnes vous connaissant sont venus ici il y a longtemps, quand c'était encore possible ?» proposa Flora tout en entrant dans la pièce avec une nouvelle théière, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la conversation même depuis la cuisine. «Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'avant les gens étaient capables de faire ce genre de trajet, alors votre nom a peut-être été évoqué à ce moment là ?»

-«... Mais c'est que cette hypothèse est brillante !» s'exclama l'alien en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. «C'est très possible en effet.»

-«On peut également supposer que les peuples qui ont véhiculé votre nom n'étaient pas des plus amis avec vous» ajouta Martha «d'où le fait que seuls vos «mauvais surnoms» soient passés...»

-«Si cela peut vous aider» acheva Layton en tendant la lettre «peut-être reconnaîtriez-vous la langue qui a été utilisée. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un code mais il semblerait que l'hypothèse d'une langue d'origine extraterrestre soit à présent la plus probable...»

Le Docteur se saisit du papier puis bondit du canapé aussitôt qu'il reconnut les symboles utilisés : son visage, devenu blême, était crispé en une expression de pure panique et ses mains tremblaient très légèrement. Son expression finit cependant par s'adoucir progressivement, laissant place à un mélange de perplexité et de colère, tandis qu'il lisait la lettre plus attentivement.

-«La personne qui vous a donné ça» dit-il précipitamment à l'adresse du Professeur. «Vous êtes certain qu'elle avait l'air humaine ? Vous n'avez pas vu derrière elle disons... une sorte de grosse carcasse métallique à roulette dotée d'une longue vue et d'une ventouse ? Le genre de chose qui ne paye pas de mine au premier abord mais qui vous fiche la trouille sans que vous ne soyez capable de savoir pourquoi ?»

-«Vous parlez des Daleks, Docteur ?» murmura Martha d'une voix blanche.

-«Je n'ai rien vu de tel» affirma le Professeur, surpris en voyant combien la peur semblait saisir ses interlocuteurs. «Il n'y avait que Luke, moi et la personne qui nous a donné la lettre dans la pièce, rien de plus. Excusez ma curiosité mais... qui sont les fameux Daleks qui semblent tant angoisser Mademoiselle Jones ?»

Il s'écoula quelques petites secondes avant que le Docteur n'esquisse un semblant de réponse, visiblement agacé.

-«De vieux «amis» que je détesterais rencontrer ici, pour résumer. Cette lettre est écrite dans un dialecte antique de la planète Skaro, dialecte qu'ils utilisaient très couramment à une époque.»

-«Vous croyez que ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de notre arrivée ici ?» demanda Martha, toujours apeurée.

-«J'en doute : les Daleks sont aussi ingénieux que monstrueux, je les vois mal utiliser leurs méninges pour nous faire arriver ici sans que nous puissions identifier leur technologie puis se trahir bêtement en nous écrivant une lettre dans leur langue d'origine ! Non, je pense plutôt que nos kidnappeurs ont appris mon existence via d'anciennes archives Daleks, ce qui explique et la langue et les surnoms qu'ils utilisent pour me désigner.»

-«Si vous savez lire la lettre, alors qu'est-il écrit dedans ?» demanda Luke avec curiosité. «L'auteur ne s'y présente pas ?»

-«En fait, c'est un grand n'importe quoi : cette lettre n'a ni queue ni tête, à croire qu'elle a été écrite par quelqu'un de sérieusement drogué. Ah ça me rappelle la fois où Arthur Conan Doyle a tenté d'écrire une aventure de Sherlock Holmes après être passé au fumoir à Opium : il appelait ça de la documentation. Le résultat était très... avant-gardiste. Pourtant, Watson poursuivant un renard rose à Buckingham, ça aurait fait fureur dans les 70's !»

-«Lisez toujours» l'encouragea Layton. «J'avoue que ça m'intéresse...»

-«Très bien ! Écoutez donc : _A mon cher Avocat,_

_Katy Emerson avait prévu une fête ce soir. Nathan Young, Mary Davison, Oscar Edmond et Benjamin devaient l'aider à l'organiser. Katy Emerson a cependant refusé. Zahia Baker, son mari Yannick Pace, ses amis Odrick Cullen, Catherine O'hara et Emeline Broadcoast ne sont finalement pas venu. En tous, 15 personnes se sont portées pâle. Quentin Kuslan, Brian Patrick, Yoël Brown et Nathalie étaient par contre bien présents. Celia Ducan, Bridget O'hara et Olive Ducan leur ont donné ce que vous savez._

_Cordialement._»

Tous se turent l'espace de quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce que signifiait le charabia qu'on venait de leur présenter, ce qui laissa au Docteur le temps de partir à nouveau dans ses éternels monologues...

-«Il faudrait faire des recherches sur ces noms... j'imagine qu'on ne vous a pas donné cette lettre pour rien. Bon sang, pourquoi les gens ne savent-ils plus faire simple et écrire bêtement leurs messages sans que...»

-«Au Docteur, au Professeur : 15 Garford Street» annonça finalement Layton en réajustant son chapeau, coupant ainsi le Seigneur du temps dans son élan.

-«Je vous demande pardon ?» demanda ce dernier, surpris.

L'archéologue se leva de son siège puis pointa du doigt quelques lettres sur le papier afin d'étayer son explication.

-«C'est ce qui est écrit dans la lettre. Le code très simple : Avocat doit être compris comme A vaut K. De là, prenez toutes les majuscules utilisées par les noms propres et décalez-les en fonction. Le K de Kathy devient un A, le E de Emerson un U etc... ce qui donne _Au Docteur, au Professeur Garford Street. _Je suppose enfin que le 15, seul chiffre de cette lettre, est ce qui complète l'adresse. Donc _Au Docteur, au Professeur : 15 Garford Street_.»

-«Ohoh, CA c'est brillant !» s'exclama le Docteur, tout sourire. «Je crois, Professeur, que vous allez être beaucoup plus utile que ce que vous semblez le penser ! Vous êtes doué, très doué même !»

-«N'est ce pas ?» souffla Luke avec toute la candeur qui caractérisait son âge. «Le Professeur est le meilleur en ce domaine ! C'est le plus grand archéologue et le plus grand amateur d'énigme du pays, voire du monde.»

-«Luke» tempéra Layton avec douceur, rougissant néanmoins très légèrement des joues. «Un gentleman...»

-«... reste posé en toutes circonstances» termina l'enfant avec honte. «Excusez-moi...»

Martha étouffa un petit rire en voyant combien le jeune garçon avait l'air confus : elle se reconnaissait d'une certaine façon dans son attitude. L'admiration sans limite qu'il avait pour son mentor était plus ou moins similaire à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le Docteur au début de leur rencontre, et si elle n'avait conservé qu'une confiance aveugle en lui, elle comprenait tout de même parfaitement les réactions de l'enfant.

-«Bien !» finit par s'exclamer le Docteur tout en claquant brusquement dans ses mains. «C'est bien beau tout ça mais maintenant que nous avons une adresse, que faisons-nous encore ici à bavasser ? Enfin non pas que je n'aime pas bavasser, mais j'aime que ça serve à quelque chose vous voyez ?»

-«Il est l'heure du repas !» protesta aussitôt Flora. «Attendez au moins d'avoir mangé quelque chose ! Il n'y a ni date ni heure d'indiqués sur ce papier, alors je pense que vous n'en êtes plus à cela prêt...»

Ce disant, la jeune fille posa sur la table l'un des affreux plats dont elle seule avait le secret, composé de ce qui semblait être un gâteau de riz, d'anchois, de confiture de fraise et de quelques champignons de Paris mal cuits. Layton, Luke et Martha ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus désabusé devant le résultat mais le Seigneur du Temps, un brin plus téméraire, décida de goûter l'étrange mélange avant de donner son avis.

-«Hé ? C'est excellent !» claironna t-il, faisant rougir de fierté Flora. «Ça me rappelle un peu un plat que j'ai goûté un jour sur Raxacoricofalapatorius. C'était vraiment fameux, très épicé, à base de viande d'Oursoulff : c'est dur comme du cuir habituellement mais les habitants ont pris l'habitude de battre l'animal avant découpe pour attendrir le tout. Quant aux épices, c'est un mélange local détonnant que j'utilise parfois pour booster un peu les moteur du TARDIS ! Je n'ai encore trouvé rien de mieux pour les décrasser. Il ne manquerait qu'un peu de vinaigre, mais hélas les Raxacoricofalapatoriens se servent de ce condiment pour autre chose que la cuisine...»

-«Oh mon dieu...» laissa s'échapper enfin Luke en voyant que le Docteur était sérieux et qu'il se régalait réellement. «Mais c'est donc un véritable Extraterrestre ? Je veux dire...un vrai de vrai ?»

-«Il semblerait bien mon garçon» murmura doucement Layton à son oreille de façon à ce que Flora ne puisse l'entendre.

**OooooooO**

Garford Street était une de ces petites rues Londoniennes désertées par la population depuis la fin des années trente : située au beau milieu d'un ancien complexe dédié à la métallurgie, elle avait des airs de ville fantôme qui effrayaient sensiblement Luke et Flora, demeurés muets depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux. Le numéro 15 – un grand entrepôt situé face à une ancienne maison de maître qui tombait à présent en ruine- avait été plutôt difficile à trouver : il fallait dire que du lierre cachait la plaque numéroté depuis déjà quelques années à en juger son épaisseur. De plus, le voyage à bord de la Laytonmobile -la fameuse deux chevaux rouge à toit surélevé du Professeur- avait été si désagréable que les passagers n'avaient pas eu le réflexe d'examiner les habitations précisément dès le premier passage...

-«Il faudra me confier votre voiture un jour, Professeur» grogna le Docteur tout descendant du véhicule et en faisant craquer son dos. «Elle est affreusement étroite. Mon peuple excellait dans l'art d'avoir l'intérieur des choses plus grand que l'extérieur, ça pourrait franchement vous être utile.»

-«Votre proposition me touche, mais j'aime la Laytonmobile telle qu'elle est» répondit Layton d'un ton poli. «Il faut aussi dire qu'il s'agit d'une quatre places à l'origine...»

Réajustant son haut de forme, l'homme s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers l'entrepôt, suivit de près par le Docteur, Martha, Luke et enfin Flora qui fermait la marche. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir total, aussi l'extraterrestre du groupe dût-il utiliser son tournevis sonique sur un panneau de contrôle afin de rallumer les lumières, histoire qu'ils puissent enfin commencer leurs investigations.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps : une créature apparut aussitôt à leurs yeux, leur arrachant un cri de surprise.

-«Professeur ?»

-«Docteur ?»

-«Maman ?»

-«Claire ?»

Seul le Docteur ne pipa mot, quoique son expression fermée et blessée à la fois indiquait que lui aussi était sous le «charme» de leur visiteur. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement d'eux, laissant un sourire chaleureux se dessiner sur son visage, avant de stopper à quelques mètres de Layton, bras tendu en sa direction.

_-«Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel_» dit-il de sa voix métallique habituelle. _«Vous avez été particulièrement rapides... je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée.»_

-«Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda Layton d'une voix blanche. «Cette comédie a assez duré, présentez-vous et expliquez-nous enfin par quel prodige vous parvenez à changer de visage.»

_-«Mon numéro est Celes 01XP310, mais vous pouvez considérer qu'il s'agit là d'un nom. Quant à mon apparence fluctuante, c'est grâce...»_

-«A un champ télépathique particulièrement puissant» compléta aussitôt le Docteur, coupant net le visiteur dans son explication. «Les Seigneurs du temps ont aussi quelques capacités télépathiques, alors c'est le genre de chose que je peux très vite détecter. C'est très malpoli de s'immiscer dans la tête des gens sans leur demander leur avis, vous savez ?»

-«Vous voulez dire que cette chose est dans notre tête ?» s'exclama Luke en grimaçant. «Mais c'est dégoûtant !»

_-«Vous avez deviné juste»_ répondit la dénommée Celes. _«Le champ télépathique des Eleusiens est très développé mais nous ne savons cependant pas le contrôler. Ou plutôt nous ne le savons plus le contrôler. Je n'ai pas choisi d'apparaître telle que vous pouvez me voir, je suis plus ou moins programmée pour apparaître sous les traits de personnes qui semblent être pour vous synonyme de confiance. Après qui sont exactement ces personnes et qu'elle est leur apparence, je ne le sais pas... je ne peux même pas me voir moi-même.»_

-«Les Eleusiens... c'est donc le nom de votre espèce ?» reprit le Docteur en haussant les sourcils.

-«_Nous sommes en effet les habitants de la planète Eleusis, située dans cette même galaxie. Pour vous donner une idée de sa localisation précise, elle se trouve là où se trouve Skaro dans votre propre Univers.»_

-«Skaro... cela explique pourquoi vous avez écrit votre lettre dans un dialecte originaire de cette planète.»

_-«Exactement : du temps où les portes entre les différents Univers existaient encore, nous avons reçu la visite de différentes peuplades de Skaro. D'abord celle des Kaleds, un peuple de scientifiques qui nous a légué une partie de leur système d'écriture. Puis celle des Daleks, que vous connaissez particulièrement bien il me semble : les Daleks ont exterminé une partie de notre civilisation, mais surtout ils nous ont laissé des archives intéressantes où ils parlaient de leur grand ennemi, la seule créature au monde pouvant inspirer chez eux de la crainte. Elle apparaissait sous le nom de «Tempête», de «Destructeur des Mondes» et enfin sous celui de «Docteur». C'est ainsi que nous avons appris votre existence...»_

-«Ohoh, vous voulez donc dire qu'une partie de votre peuple a survécu aux Daleks ?» siffla le Docteur, visiblement impressionné. «Sacré exploit je dois dire ! Mais cela mis à part, j'ai encore quelques questions : pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Et surtout comment ?»

-«J'en ai également une troisième» ajouta Layton en s'avançant très légèrement. «Quel est mon rôle exact dans cette affaire ?»

_-«Le Seigneur du Temps est intelligent, Professeur» _répondit Celes, ignorant à dessein les questions précédentes. «_On peut même le qualifier de véritable génie. Vous le dépassez cependant dans un domaine : l'imagination. La race humaine est la plus imaginative qui soit, et votre goût prononcé pour les mystères et énigmes ont fait de vous un représentant terrestre de premier choix indispensable à la réussite de notre projet.»_

-«Quel projet ?» souffla Layton.

_-«Celui qui sauvera mon peuple. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de vous en dire davantage : la situation est urgente, messieurs. Il faut que vous veniez sur notre vaisseau-mère sur le champ, afin que je puisse vous montrer très exactement ce dont il retourne.»_

-«Vous rigolez ?» s'exclama aussitôt le Docteur, visiblement outré. «Nous savons à peine qui vous êtes, nous ignorons ce que vous nous voulez exactement, pourquoi nous sommes ici et comment ma compagne et moi-même sommes arrivés dans cet Univers après tout ! Et vous voudriez que l'on vous suive aveuglement ? Non merci, j'ai déjà donné ! Des Gelths m'ont fait le coup de la race en péril en 1869 à Cardiff et j'ai failli les laisser envahir la planète Terre via des corps morts ! Heureusement que ce bon vieux Charles Dickens était dans les parages... sans lui les choses se seraient vraiment mal terminées.»

-_«Hélas, Docteur... ce n'est pas un choix que je vous donne_» murmura Celes d'un ton désolé. _«L'avenir de mon peuple dépend de vous. Je vous conseille de vous tenir au Professeur... vous pourriez être déstabilisé par le décollage.»_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Seigneur du Temps pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire berner comme un enfant. Celes ne leur avait pas donné l'étrange boîte métallique en plus de la lettre par hasard : ils portaient un téléporteur sur eux depuis le départ !

Son réflexe premier fut de plonger à nouveau la main dans la poche de Layton, tentant de se saisir l'objet afin de s'en débarrasser rapidement : celui ci était cependant devenu brûlant, aussi ne put-il finalement rien faire. Il tourna le visage en direction de Martha, s'apprêtant à lui crier quelque chose, quand soudain...

Une lumière intense rayonna dans tout l'entrepôt, forçant Martha, Luke et Flora à fermer les yeux et à se retrancher dans un coin : quand elle disparut, quelques secondes plus tard, elle révéla alors que le Docteur, le Professeur et Celes s'étaient tout bonnement volatilisés. Les enfants restèrent un moment immobiles, bouche bée devant le phénomène, mais Martha réagit aussitôt en se précipitant à l'endroit où se tenaient les trois personnages quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'y trouva cependant que le tournevis du Docteur qui, ayant vraisemblablement glissé de sa poche, avait roulé sur le sol de façon à ne plus se trouver dans le périmètre de téléportation.

-«... Voilà qui complique bien les choses» murmura t-elle en serrant l'objet dans ses mains, réprimant un vague sentiment de désespoir.

-«Que s'est-il passé ?» finit par couiner Luke, désemparé. «Où sont le Professeur et le Docteur ?»

-«Ils les ont enlevés ?» poursuivit Flora, les larmes aux yeux. «Les Eleusiens...»

-«Sans doute» répondit Martha. «Ils doivent être sur le fameux vaisseau-mère...»

-«Qu'allons-nous faire ?» paniqua Luke, laissant à son tour les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. «Ils sont peut-être en danger... et le Professeur est humain, il ne peut pas se défendre contre des extraterrestres. Et s'il se faisait blesser ? Pire, s'il...»

-«Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que le Docteur est à ses côtés» le rassura aussitôt Martha tout en s'approchant de lui et en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. «Je le connais bien... il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. Et nous allons essayer de les retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.»

-«Et comment ?» s'exclama le jeune garçon, dépité. «Nous n'avons rien ! Et Flora et moi... je veux dire, c'est le Professeur qui sait quoi faire d'habitude... nous ne servons à rien...»

Une ombre passa sur les visages des enfants tandis qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient seuls face à un phénomène qui les dépassait : ils n'étaient pas habitué à être séparés de leur mentor. Comprenant à quel point ils devaient être perturbés, Martha se décida à obtenir à nouveau leur attention en leur frappant le haut du crâne du tournevis sonique qu'elle avait récupéré : elle ne put réprimer un léger rire en les voyant enfin sortir de leur torpeur et se mettre à râler.

-«C'est l'occasion de prouver au Professeur ce que vous valez !» reprit-elle avec force. «Réfléchissez... il ne vit pas avec vous par hasard n'est ce pas ? Il a confiance en vous autant que vous avez confiance en lui. S'il avait un problème similaire... s'il devait s'informer sur un phénomène extraterrestre, à qui s'adresserait-il en premier ?»

-«Je ne suis pas sûre...» murmura Flora. «Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas aussi intelligents que lui...»

-«Mais cessez donc de vous comparer à lui ! Le Professeur a au minimum le double de votre âge, il connait forcément plus de choses que vous. Mais vous n'êtes inutiles. Personne n'est inutile ! Il ne tient qu'à vous de découvrir votre potentiel, mais pour cela il faut que vous sortiez de son ombre. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile... mais vous pouvez le faire, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant réfléchissez bien : un nom vous vient à l'esprit ?»

Une longue minute s'écoula avant que Luke n'ose proposer une réponse

-«... Je pense qu'il faudrait aller voir le Docteur Andrew Schrader. C'était le mentor du Professeur, et il a énormément de relations à Londres.»

-«C'est vrai» opina Flora. «Et je crois qu'il serait la seule personne prête à croire en notre histoire...»

-«Vous voyez ?» sourit Martha. «Vous pouvez le faire... en fait, vous seuls pouvez faire ce genre de chose. Laissez moi les détails un peu plus techniques et tout ira bien. Nous avons avec nous le tournevis du Docteur. Il nous sera sûrement utile, pour peu que l'on trouve quelqu'un capable de l'utiliser.»

Les encouragements de la demoiselle arrachèrent aux deux enfants un léger sourire empreint de soulagement et d'espoir tandis qu'elle leur tendait la main de façon à sceller leur pacte tacite.


	4. Voidship

**Chapitre III : Voidship**

**OooooooO**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au Professeur Layton pour parvenir à enfin ouvrir les paupières.

Il avait la désagréable impression qu'une chape de plomb reposait sur son torse et que les cloches de Notre-Dame avaient décidé de jouer un concerto à l'intérieur de son crâne : réprimant une vague envie de jurer en sentant combien ses pauvres membres semblaient à l'agonie, il se redressa doucement puis examina rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

La pièce avait des allures de chambre d'asile capitonnée, quoique les murs étaient nus et en acier : le seul meuble qui s'y trouvait était la longue plaque métallique sur laquelle il était allongé et dont la fonction, selon toute vraisemblance, était de servir de lit. La douce lumière qui illuminait l'endroit ne provenait pas de lustres fixés au plafond mais était plutôt diffusée depuis le sol, composé de dalles de verre opaque. Enfin, une porte massive -elle aussi métallique- se tenait face à lui, gardée par un jeune enfant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et dont la vue l'apaisa aussitôt.

-«Ah Luke, mon garçon...» murmura Layton en réajustant son chapeau. «Il ne t'est donc rien arrivé ! J'ai cru...»

_-«Désolé Professeur» _répondit aussitôt le faux Luke non sans condescendance. _«Mais je ne suis pas votre apprenti. Mon numéro est Demet 03DF456, je suis ce qu'il conviendrait d'appeler, dans votre langage, votre serviteur et guide. J'ose espérer que vous avez fait bon voyage ?»_

L'archéologue resta muet quelques instants, déstabilisé par les manières et le ton adulte de son interlocuteur : c'était très étrange de voir «Luke» se comporter ainsi, plus encore que de voir Claire à vrai dire. Puis il se raidit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil dans la chambre : son regard se plissa aussitôt, signifiant au faux Luke qu'il avait besoin d'explications.

_-«Votre apprenti et votre fille adoptive vont bien Professeur : seuls vous et le Docteur avez été téléportés. Veuillez accepter nos plus plates excuses : nous savons que Celes 01XP310 a été plutôt rude, mais nous avions absolument besoin de vous à bord.»_

-«A bord... nous sommes donc ici sur le fameux Vaisseau-mère ?» déglutit Layton.

_-«C'est cela même. Quoique cet endroit est en réalité bien plus qu'un vaisseau : vous plairait-il de l'explorer par vous-même ? Le Docteur a mieux supporté le voyage que vous et se trouve actuellement dans la salle de contrôle.»_

-«Si cela me permet d'avoir de plus amples explications alors oui, je suis fin prêt.»

Le dénommé Demet esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la détermination de son invité puis ouvrit la porte : les couloirs du vaisseau, à la grande surprise du Professeur, étaient identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient pu observer dans ses rêves, sorte de longs couloirs monotones peu éclairés. Mais ce furent surtout les passagers Eleusiens qui le stupéfièrent : tous, en effet, avaient l'apparence d'une personne connue, si bien qu'il avait véritablement l'impression de marcher au travers de ses souvenirs. Flora, Rémy, Andrew Schrader, ses parents, Clark et Brenda Triton, Vladimir Herzen, Janice Quatlane... l'équipage tout entier était comparable à un formidable trombinoscope géant, ce qui était pour le moins perturbant.

-«Comment se fait-il que vous ayez tous une apparence différente ?» finit par demander Layton à son accompagnateur. «Je veux dire, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous entrez instinctivement dans la tête des gens afin de claquer votre apparence sur la personne la plus «chère» à leur cœur. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez donc tous la même...»

_-«Votre déduction n'est pas dénuée de bon sens, mais le champ télépathique des Eleusiens est plus développé qu'il n'en a l'air»_ expliqua Demet tout en continuant de l'orienter. «_Pour faire simple, les Eleusiens sont d'une certaine façon tous connectés les uns aux autres et partagent le même champ télépathique. De fait, instinctivement, mon esprit a réalisé que Celes 01XP310 avait déjà emprunté l'apparence de la dénommée Claire Mayfield : je me suis donc adapté à la personne qui arrive de suite après elle dans votre esprit, à savoir votre apprenti. Et ainsi de suite...»_

-«C'est fascinant... mais alors vous agissez en tant que seule et même entité ou alors vous vous considérez avant tout comme étant des individus différents les uns des autres ?»

_-«Cela dépend des situations : avant, nous avions tendance à penser en terme d'individus. Cependant, le temps passant, nous commençons de plus en plus à penser en terme de groupe. Mais bon, je vais en rester là : nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer...»_

L'archéologue opina d'un hochement de tête et ne put contenir un cri en entrant dans la fameuse salle de contrôle : elle était très différente du reste du vaisseau. Très lumineuse, elle croulait sous le poids d'instruments et de machines en tous genre devant lesquelles s'agitaient des dizaines de personnes. L'élément le plus impressionnant, cependant, était de loin l'immense panneau en plexiglas qui perçait le mur extérieur, permettant ainsi d'admirer la planète Terre et son environnement immédiat. Layton resta bouche bée durant un long moment face au spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue se fasse finalement entendre...

-«... je leur avais dit pourtant que le sol n'était pas assez stable et que le tout allait pencher mais nooonn, les ingénieurs à l'époque, à Pise, c'était vraiment pas top ! Remarquez maintenant ça amène les touristes mais il n'empêche que c'est pas du très beau boulot. Les italiens ont toujours été très bons pour ce genre de magouilles. Tiens ? Re-bonjour Professeur, vous avez bien dormi ?»

-«Re-bonjour Docteur» répondit aussitôt Layton en inclinant légèrement son haut-de-forme. «On peut dire ça... et vous ?»

-«Oh, pas besoin. Si vous avez atterri directement sur votre crâne, j'ai pour ma part réussi à atterrir sur mes jambes, alors ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'explore cet endroit. C'est un peu aseptisé mais ils ont une petite boutique dans le couloir voisin ! J'adore les petites boutiques...»

_-«Il y en a de beaucoup plus grandes au niveau des ailes Sud et Ouest si vous le désirez, Docteur_» précisa Demet tout en indiquant les ailes en question sur un plan holographique. _«Notre vaisseau, Le Koré, est plus grand qu'il n'en a l'air : c'est une véritable ville flottante, pour ne pas dire un pays flottant.»_

_-«Actuellement, trois millions d'Eleusiens vivent à bord» _poursuivit la voix bien connue de Celes qui, quittant son poste d'observation, vint les rejoindre. _«Notre planète a été entièrement désertée. C'est toute sa population qui est ici réunie, attendant un avenir meilleur...»_

-«Un avenir meilleur...» souffla Layton. «Pouvez-nous enfin vous expliquer ce que vous attendez de nous ?»

_-«Bien... nous avons tout simplement besoin des connaissances technologiques du Docteur et de votre imagination afin de sauver notre peuple d'une mort certaine. Il semblerait que vous ne connaissiez absolument pas notre race ?»_

-«Vous n'avez pas d'équivalent dans mon Univers» répondit aussitôt le Docteur. «Mais j'ai eu le temps de vous observer un peu ! Pour ce que j'en ai vu, vous êtes de grands télépathes, vous avez un semblant d'enveloppe matérielle mais à en juger l'équipement de votre vaisseau, c'est à peine si vous vous en souciez et surtout vous avez une technologie incroyablement développée.»

_-«Vous avez bon sur presque tous les points» _reconnut Celes. _«Autrefois les Eleusiens avaient un corps de chair et de sang dont ils se servaient comme vous vous servez du votre, mais nous avons évolué de sorte que ce corps nous devienne de moins en moins utile. Nous sommes destinés à devenir des créatures de «pur esprit» ce qui explique effectivement l'équipement spartiate du Koré. Cette évolution est allée de pair avec le développement de notre champ télépathique, bien évidement. Cependant pour faites erreur sur un point : notre technologie. Elle vous semble peut-être développée mais sachez qu'en réalité, nous n'avons fait aucune découverte scientifique depuis environ 300 ans. Nous stagnons, Docteur... pire, nous commençons même à décliner.»_

-«Et vous savez à quoi cela est dû ?»

_-«Nous n'avons plus de mystères à dévorer. Voyez-vous, notre race est très particulière : nous nous nourrissons d'énergie abstraite. Professeur Layton, vous qui êtes un grand amateur d'énigmes, que ressentez-vous quand vous parvenez à en résoudre une ?»_

-«La question est étrange...» murmura l'archéologue. «Mais je dirais une grande satisfaction, comme si la tension présente dans l'air s'évanouissait d'un coup. C'est presque... requinquant.»

_-«Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi : chaque énigme, chaque problème, chaque mystère de cet Univers renferme, en son sein, une sorte d'énergie. Pour le commun des mortels, cette énergie est indétectable ou assimilée à de la «satisfaction» : c'est très différent pour les Eleusiens. Nous l'assimilons ... c'est un peu l'équivalent de ce que vous appelez «nourriture» vous saisissez ?»_

-«Si je comprends bien, dès que vous résolvez une énigme, celle-ci vous...nourrit ?»

_-«Nous pouvons résumer le phénomène ainsi. Nous distinguons cependant deux sortes d'énigmes : les énigmes basiques, qui nous servent de repas, et les énigmes exceptionnelles qui nous obligent à adopter un nouveau plan logique afin de les résoudre. Pour vous donner un exemple, les Eleusiens ne connaissaient que les chiffres au tout début de leur création : certaines énigmes de la planète Terre, cependant, ne fonctionnaient que grâce aux mots. De fait, les Eleusiens ont été obligés de sortir d'une logique proprement mathématique pour en adopter une plus littéraire : ce phénomène -rare il faut bien le dire- est destiné non pas à nous nourrir mais à développer notre science.»_

-«C'est fascinant...» murmura le Docteur, véritablement impressionné. «Je comprends mieux votre niveau technologique. Vous avez répété ce schéma à toutes les planètes de cet Univers, ce qui fait que vous avez assimilé des milliers et des milliers de plans logiques différents ! Mais alors... attendez...quelque chose ne va pas...»

_-«Je crois que vous saisissez notre problème...»_

-«Les Univers sont devenus hermétiques !» s'exclama le Docteur tout en bondissant en avant. «Une fois que vous avez assimilé toutes les logiques propres à cet Univers, il ne vous reste plus rien ! Votre science ne peut absolument plus évoluer tandis que tout autour de vous, les autres civilisations fleurissent et se développent !»

_-«C'est exact... nous ne pouvons plus rien apprendre, nous n'évoluons plus. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un peuple qui n'est plus capable d'évoluer est un peuple condamné à mort, surtout si le monde qui l'entoure, lui, continue de progresser. Notre population ne cesse de décliner : nous n'étions pas loin de six cent millions d'individus voici trois siècles, et voyez à présent ? Personne n'était capable de nous aider, alors en désespoir de cause certains de nos historiens se sont penchés sur nos archives, afin de trouver une solution... »_

Ce disant, Celes passa la main sur le panneau de contrôle, de façon à faire apparaître sur l'un des nombreux écrans de la pièce des fichiers textes que le Professeur ne pouvait déchiffrer mais qu'il identifia comme étant similaire à ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant dans la lettre qu'il avait décodé.

_-«Les recherches ont duré des décennies mais nous sommes finalement parvenu à trouver ce fichier. Il est écrit dans une langue de Skaro très ancienne. En fait, elle est d'une pureté telle que nous sommes incapables de la traduire précisément... nous avons cependant réussi à comprendre globalement ce dont il s'agit. C'est le plan d'un vaisseau : un vaisseau capable de traverser ce que vous appelez le «Void», vous devez connaître...»_

-«Oh ça oui je connais !» s'exclama le Docteur après dix longues secondes de silence. «Bon sang vous êtes totalement cinglés»

-«Excusez la rudesse de ma remarque mais... je ne comprends rien pour ma part» précisa Layton, un peu perdu.

-«Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas expliqué ! Le Void, Professeur, est le vide qui sépare deux Univers : comme vous le savez, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient capables de le traverser à leur guise fut-une époque, mais c'est désormais impossible... sauf si vous utilisez un Voidship, vaisseau de conception typiquement Dalek. Autrement dit, ces messieurs-dames ont l'intention d'en construire un pour changer d'Univers, sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire puisqu'ils ne savent pas lire entièrement le plan ! C'est là que j'interviens j'imagine : les Daleks ayant disparu depuis des lustres, il ne reste plus que moi -qui parle couramment environ cinq milliards de langue- pour m'atteler à la dure tâche de traduction.»

_-«Précisément : problème, vous viviez dans l'Univers que nous voulions justement atteindre. Nous savions cependant que votre vaisseau, le TARDIS, pouvait traverser le Void à condition qu'on l'aide un peu. Nous avons donc crée artificiellement une brèche traversant et notre Univers et le votre : cela nous a coûté pas mal d'énergie, mais ça en valait le coup. A partir de là, votre TARDIS étant le seul vaisseau de ce type encore en circulation, il n'a pas été bien dur de reconnaître votre signal puis le capter pour vous faire venir jusqu'ici...»_

-«J'avais raison, vous êtes cinglés !» pesta le Docteur tout en tournant sur lui-même. «Vous avez endommagé consciemment deux Univers ! C'est un vilain mot «brèche» vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est une sonorité assez malsaine, et ce dans toutes les langues étrangement ! Pourquoi à votre avis ? Parce que c'est DANGEREUX ! Que se passe t-il quand vous faire une petite brèche dans un aquarium, hum ? Il se vide ! Oh vous allez me dire que l'eau suinte lentement, assez lentement pour permettre de colmater rapidement sans qu'il n'y ait eu énormément de dégâts ! C'est effectivement le cas d'ordinaire, mais essayez de faire ça sur un aquarium plus grand et vous verrez qu'à cause de la pression, votre vitre ébréchée va littéralement vous sauter au visage.»

_-«C'est un risque que nous sommes prêts à prendre, pour le salut de notre espèce. Nous savons pertinemment que nous avons endommagé notre Univers, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Enfin, pour en revenir à nos explications, vous amener ici n'était cependant pas suffisant pour la réussite totale de notre plan. Les Daleks ont en effet ajouté un second cryptage sur les plans de leur Voidship : nous avons appris ce fait via d'autres archives. Les plans se présentent sous la formes d'énigmes complexes spécialement formulées pour parler prioritairement aux humains : vous comprenez à présent pourquoi nous nous sommes également intéressés au Professeur Hershel Layton. Les Eleusiens sont capables de comprendre ces énigmes, mais nous avons assimilé tant de plans logiques provenant de différentes planètes qu'il nous faudrait des années avant de comprendre comment les résoudre. Le Professeur, lui, serait sans nul doute capable de le faire en quelques minutes...»_

La révélation sembla foudroyer le Docteur sur place : immobile comme une statue antique, il resta silencieux une longue minute, comme essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Celes. Puis, de façon tout à fait étonnante, il éclata d'un long rire qui résonna dans la salle de commande, faisant se retourner curieusement la plupart des Eleusiens qui y travaillaient.

-«Vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque !» parvint-il à articuler péniblement entre deux éclats de rire. «Les Daleks ? Utiliser la logique humaine pour crypter leur dossier ? Voyons, c'est impossible ! La race humaine est sans doute celle qu'ils méprisent le plus parmi toutes celles qui existent ! C'est impensable et ridicule, c'est bien là la dernière chose qu'ils...»

Le rire s'évanouit subitement tandis que le Docteur, stoppé dans son élan, baissait lentement le doigt qu'il pointait en direction de l'écran sur lequel étaient diffusés les plans du Voidship : un doute venait de lui titiller l'esprit. Il connaissait bien les Daleks, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain à propos d'eux, c'était qu'ils pouvaient se révéler incroyablement ingénieux quant il s'agissait de protéger quelque chose d'important. Son réflexe de Seigneur du Temps était de croire que l'idée avancée par les Eleusiens était totalement ridicule... mais les Daleks n'étaient-ils pas capables, justement, d'anticiper ce genre de chose ?

-«Oh...Ohohoh ! Nonnn... Quoique...Siiii ?» s'exclama t-il en bondissant en avant. «Mais bien entendu ! C'est impensable ! Il n'existe pas 36 000 peuples capables de lire cette langue, et tous les peuples en question savent que les Daleks n'utiliseraient JAMAIS quoique ce soit d'humain pour crypter des plans ! Quelle meilleure protection, dans ce cas, que de prendre le contrepied de ce que tout le monde pense ! Les Daleks ne sont pas idiots, ils ne l'ont jamais été : pire, ils sont vicieux. On n'attendrait jamais d'eux qu'ils s'abaissent à utiliser la logique d'un peuple aussi primitif que le peuple humain ... alors ils l'ont fait ! En sachant pertinemment que nous n'y croirions jamais ! Oh ça c'est fort. Très très fort...»

_-«Vous comprenez à présent, Docteur ? Vous êtes capable de traduire les plans : le Professeur, quant à lui, peut décrypter les informations que vous allez ainsi lui donner. Ne restera enfin qu'à mettre en pratique les directives ainsi révélées... ce que nous, Eleusiens, sommes capables de faire avec le peu de technologique qu'il nous reste. Une fois le Voidship construit, nous pourrons nous installer dans un autre Univers et perpétuer notre espèce...»_

-«Vous vendez la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué» répliqua aussitôt le Seigneur du Temps. «Encore faut-il que nous acceptions.»

_-«Parce que vous seriez capable de refuser ?»_

-«Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez mais vous m'avez attiré dans ce monde de force, puis vous m'avez littéralement kidnappé pour m'amener sur ce vaisseau... ça ne donne pas envie de vous aider. Mais alors pas du tout ! Napoléon m'a aussi fait le coup en Russie : inutile de vous dire que dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de le planter, au niveau de la Bérézina, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Non vraiment, ce ne sont pas des manières...»

Ce disant, le Docteur s'éloigna du petit groupe, flânant autour des multiples consoles de pilotage : l'air désinvolte qu'il avait adopté tranchait énormément avec la dureté avec laquelle il avait exprimé son refus, et cela choqua profondément le Professeur bien qu'il tâcha de ne rien montrer de son mécontentement. Il avait écouté avec attention les explications des Eleusiens et ces dernières l'avait touché droit au cœur. Et à présent qu'il voyait comment le Docteur était capable de se comporter, il ne doutait absolument plus de sa nature extra-terrestre et se sentait -étrangement- rassuré d'être humain.

_-«Je reconnais que nous nous sommes montrés très impolis»_ murmura Celes en baissant la tête. «_Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix : le temps joue en notre défaveur, et vous aviez l'air si méfiant que nous avons pensé que vous nous croiriez sans doute davantage une fois emmenés ici, sur notre vaisseau, devant les archives Daleks dont nous vous parlons. Sans vous nous sommes voués à l'extinction !»_

-«Effectivement : cependant, peut-être est ce là le cours naturel de l'histoire de cet Univers. Je n'ai aucune envie d'interférer, d'abord parce que ce monde n'est pas le mien et d'autre part parce qu'on a trop souvent abusé de ma gentillesse pour que je puisse accéder à une telle demande. N'insistez pas, c'est décidé, nous refusons.»

-«Vous refusez» corrigea aussitôt Layton avec douceur. «Merci de ne parler qu'en votre nom, Docteur : je suis, pour ma part, plutôt convaincu par cette histoire. Refuser d'intervenir serait comme être à l'origine d'un génocide...»

L'intervention du Professeur foudroya littéralement l'alien sur place : il n'était pas habitué à être contredit, surtout par un être humain. Les personnes avec lesquelles il voyageait avaient pour habitude de s'en remettre à lui de façon inconditionnelle : tout au plus demandaient-elles des informations supplémentaires, mais elles ne le contredisaient quasiment jamais. Layton, le voyant ainsi déstabilisé, ne put alors s'empêcher d'esquisser un très mince sourire, ce qui l'énerva assez pour retrouver l'essentiel de ses moyens.

-«Accepter pourrait également provoquer un génocide !» répliqua finalement le Docteur d'un ton pédant. «Imaginez ce que les Eleusiens seraient capables de faire avec un voidship ! Envahir d'autres Univers, éventuellement les conquérir... et puis c'est une technologie Dalek ! Oh je ne vous cache pas qu'à étudier ça doit être passionnant, à vrai dire d'ailleurs je meurs d'envie de lire ces plans ! Mais cela reste extrêmement dangereux et délicat. Vous êtes naïf, Professeur ! Trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour comprendre tout ce que cela signifie.»

-«Sans doute le suis-je effectivement. Mais vous êtes pour votre part si vieux... si catégorique. Je ne connais pas tout ce que vous avez vécu, Docteur, aussi n'ai-je aucune intention de jouer au donneur de leçon. Cependant, devez-vous vraiment condamner ce peuple à mort pour la simple raison que d'autres ont autrefois abusé de votre confiance ? Êtes vous véritablement ce genre de personne...?»

Le Seigneur du Temps ne répondit pas de suite, se contenta de tordre sa bouche en une petite moue agacée : les arguments de son compagnon étaient plus que recevables, il devait bien l'avouer, et il n'avait pas non plus foncièrement envie d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'une civilisation aussi brillante que l'était celle des Eleusiens. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite des évènements : savoir qu'il lui faudrait décrypter les secrets de la technologie des Daleks l'excitait autant que cela l'effrayait. Le voyant hésiter ainsi, Celes décida alors d'abattre sa carte maîtresse...

_-«Nous ne reculerons devant rien, Docteur. Même si vous refusez de nous aider, notre peuple n'abandonnera pas facilement : nous sommes parvenus à faire un trou dans votre Univers et le notre afin de vous récupérer. Même si cela nous coute toute l'énergie qu'il nous reste, nous n'hésiterons pas à agrandir ce trou pour essayer de passer en force si nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.»_

-«Mais vous êtes malades ? Faîtes cela et ces deux Univers s'écroulent : vous mourrez, emportant d'autres races avec vous !»

_-«C'est un pari : nous pouvons attendre et mourir de toute façon. Ou essayer un coup de Poker qui peut très bien réussir. Les conséquences dans le cas contraire seraient désastreuses, c'est vrai, mais reconnaissez que nous ne pouvons attendre sans rien faire. Nous avons une descendance à protéger : pour ce faire nous tenterons tout, même l'impossible, du moment qu'une lueur d'espoir continue d'exister.»_

-«Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !» répliqua le Docteur d'un ton sans appel. «C'est du suicide.»

_-«La solution du Voidship est la moins risquée en effet. C'est bien pour cela que nous la privilégions. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous ne voulons pas entraîner le reste de l'Univers avec nous... de fait permettez-moi d'insister en vous demandant à nouveau de nous aider. Je vous en supplie...»_

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assistance tandis que le Docteur fixait du regard la jeune Eleusienne, tentant de percer ses pensées profondes : que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Hélas pas grand chose : réprimant un soupir agacé, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sortir de son veston une petite paire de lunettes de vue qu'il posa délicatement sur son nez.

-«Je n'ai pas encore dit oui !» précisa t-il aussitôt qu'il vit Layton et Celes sourire. «Pour l'instant je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil à ces archives, d'accord ? Rien de plus ! Et bon sang arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air là, c'est perturbant !»

-«Bien entendu, bien entendu...» répondit Layton en réajustant son haut-de-forme. «Profitez en cependant pour traduire les premières pages... histoire que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil sur ces fameuses archives à mon tour.»

-«Ah le fameux travail de traduction... ça ne m'était plus arrivé de faire ça depuis la Seconde Guerre Punique ! J'espère cependant que cette fois je ne ferai pas d'erreur, parce que la dernière fois à Zama ça a dégénéré quand même. Bien que c'était de la faute de Scipion, ce type ne savait pas articuler correctement alors forcément...»

Le Professeur ne fit aucune remarque mais le petit soupir étouffé que laissa s'échapper Celes résuma remarquablement ses pensées actuelles.

**OooooooO**

L'appartement d'Andrew Schrader évoquait à Martha Jones celui que possédait le Docteur lorsqu'il avait été contraint de se cacher durant trois mois en 1913, ce en empruntant une forme humaine : assez étroit, l'endroit croulait sous les livres et bibelots en tous genre mais n'avait pas l'air désordonné pour autant, comme si la présence de quelques meuble suffisait à elle seule à ordonner le chaos qui régnait. L'atmosphère y était douce et rassurante, et les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les immenses fenêtres donnant côté rue réchauffaient agréablement son corps fatigué par la course qu'elle venait d'effectuer. Le Professeur ayant malencontreusement emporté les clefs de la Laytonmobile avec lui, elle avait été obligée de marcher jusqu'à Gressenheller afin d'y obtenir l'adresse de Schrader puis avait dû ensuite filer jusqu'à son immeuble, situé deux kilomètres plus loin. Flora et Luke se remettaient d'ailleurs difficilement de l'escapade, à moitié endormis sur le canapé moelleux qui trônait face au bureau.

-«Votre histoire est vraiment fascinante !» murmura le docteur Schrader une fois le récit des évènements terminé. «Hershel a décidément un don pour se faire entraîner dans toute sorte d'ennuis...»

-«Nous ne pouvons nous tourner que vers vous !» haleta Luke en se redressant péniblement. «Qui d'autre accepterait de croire à une histoire pareille ? Et puis vous connaissez tant de monde...»

-«Oui je comprends bien en effet... et vous avez eu le bon réflexe. Il se pourrait que je puisse bel et bien vous aider. Mademoiselle Jones, le nom de «Torchwood» vous évoque t-il quelque chose ?»

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant le nom : il était en effet difficile de l'ignorer de là où elle venait. Torchwood n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une organisation consacrée à l'étude des extra-terrestres crée au XIXème siècle par Victoria en personne, au lendemain de sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Effrayée par l'existence des aliens, la reine avait doté l'institut d'un budget faramineux et lui avait donné l'ultime privilège d'être indépendant de l'armée et de la police, n'obéissant qu'à la seule personne royale. Il avait été découvert par le grand public à l'occasion d'une guerre sanglante à Londres, au niveau de la tour de Canary Wharf : l'institut londonien avait ainsi été détruit, mais il existait cependant une seconde aile à Cardiff qui, depuis, avait pris le relais.

-«Je vois que j'ai touché juste» s'amusa le vieil homme en voyant son regard s'éclaircir.

-«Torchwood existe dans cet Univers également ? C'est magnifique !» s'enthousiasma Martha. «Comment êtes-vous au courant ?»

-«Oh vous savez... des élèves passionnés d'astronomie, des professeurs de physique particulièrement documentés etc. Et puis il m'est arrivé une fois, au cours d'une fouille en Égypte, de devoir faire appel à eux. C'était une fausse alerte mais j'ai gardé contact avec un jeune homme très sympathique, le responsable de notre propre unité Torchwood londonienne.»

-«Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment le joindre ?»

-«Oh je vais même faire mieux, je vais le contacter pour vous : Ianto se déplace toujours quand quelque chose aiguise son intérêt.»

Ce disant, Andrew s'empara de son combiné téléphonique tandis que Martha expliquait à Luke et Flora quel était exactement le rôle de l'institut : comme promis, il ne fallut guère plus de vingt minutes pour que l'homme se présente à eux. Guindé dans un costume trois-pièces visiblement couteux, ce grand brun aux allures sévères s'adoucit aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard du docteur Schrader. Il se présenta aussitôt après lui avoir serré vigoureusement la main.

-«Je suis Ianto Jones, responsable de Torchwood Londres» dit-il en serrant les mains de Martha puis des enfants. «Je crois que vous connaissez déjà un peu cette organisation ?»

_-«_Je suis Martha, Jones également» sourit la demoiselle. «Et je connais, en effet. Merci de vous être déplacé aussi vite.»

-«Tous le plaisir est pour moi. Alors ? Racontez un peu ? Le docteur Schrader m'a expliqué certaines choses très rapidement au téléphone mais je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de précisions.»

La jeune fille se lança alors à nouveau dans son récit, précisant le plus possible ses réponses aux quelques questions de Ianto : l'homme ne fut pas particulièrement difficile à convaincre. Ce fut d'ailleurs très perturbant pour elle, car c'était sans doute la première personne -le Docteur mis à part- comprenant les mondes extra-terrestres avec laquelle elle avait l'occasion de parler. Il se montra particulièrement attentif quand elle aborda le sujet des Eleusiens et qu'elle lui présenta le tournevis sonique du Docteur qu'il examina aussitôt sous toutes les coutures ou presque.

-«Intéressant dispositif...» marmonna t-il tout en le faisant tourner entre ces doigts. «Et donc vous dites que votre ami a réussi à localiser le Professeur Layton avec ça ?»

-«En fait il a surtout localisé la brique qu'il avait dans sa poche, brique qui a ensuite servi à les téléporter...»

-«Vous avez changé les réglages depuis ?»

-«Non. Pourquoi ?»

-«Parce que la brique en question se trouve à présent sur le vaisseau-mère Eleusien je suppose, transportée avec son propriétaire : or, si les réglages sont restés identiques, cet engin devrait être capable de tracer le signal et donc de nous localiser précisément l'endroit où est le Professeur. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais je suis persuadé que mes collègues pourraient faire des merveilles ...»

-«Vous pourriez ramener le Professeur ?» s'exclama aussitôt Luke, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

-«Je ne sais pas» répondit Ianto en esquissant un très léger sourire. «Mais c'est envisageable... si on arrive à avoir des coordonnées précises, pas mal de choses deviennent possible vu notre équipement. Je vais vous mener au QG, nous aurons plus d'informations là-bas.»

-«Et que voulez vous en échange ?» demanda Martha. «Car j'imagine que vous ne nous proposez pas cela par bonté d'âme...?»

-«Nous en discuterons au QG plus en détail. Si ça vous intéresse toujours d'y aller, évidement...»

-«Bien sûr que ça nous intéresse !» répliqua aussitôt Flora avec une vivacité qui ne lui était guère coutumière. «Le Professeur et le Docteur sont peut-être en danger à l'heure où nous parlons. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !»

-«Voilà qui est bien parlé» ajouta Luke en secouant la tête d'un air satisfait.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas davantage de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, Martha acquiesça à son tour, se disant que de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autres pistes à suivre pour le moment. Après les salutations d'usage, la petite troupe quitta alors le docteur Schrader pour ensuite monter dans un mani-van noir au design relativement moderne pour l'époque, qui les conduisit jusqu'au quartier de Westminster. Là, il stoppa face à l'abbaye, à quelques pas d'une de ces cabines téléphoniques rouges si représentatives du pays : Ianto les enjoignit aussitôt à entrer à l'intérieur, ignorant leurs récriminations concernant l'étroitesse de l'endroit.

-«Sauf votre respect monsieur Jones, que faisons-nous ici ?» demanda Flora, à moitié écrasée contre la vitre.

-«Vous verrez bien.»

Il fit tourner le cadran du téléphone, de façon à écrire une suite de chiffres bien précis : ce fut alors que le sol de la cabine se mit à trembler légèrement puis glissa, tel un ascenseur, dans un tube métallique. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce souterraine dont l'apparence leur coupa le souffle.

-«Bienvenue à Torchwood» rit Ianto Jones en voyant la tête de ses compagnons.

L'endroit ressemblait à une ancienne station de métro victorienne : d'impressionnantes bibliothèques surchargées d'ouvrages s'étalaient le long des murs, semblant entourer deux ou trois bureaux plutôt modernes. Les ordinateurs qui s'y trouvaient ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux des années quatre-vingt dix, prouvant combien l'organisation pouvait être avancée sur le plan technologique. Mais l'élément le plus étrange était une plante -vraisemblablement d'origine extra-terrestre- haute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres qui grimpait le long du mur ouest. Ses feuilles de couleur argentée s'ouvraient et se fermaient au rythme de la musique qui était diffusée, donnant l'étrange impression que le végétal dansait.

-«C'est incroyable...» balbutia Luke devant le spectacle.

-«Ben alors Ianto ?» railla soudainement une voix provenant de leur gauche. «Tu amènes des touristes à présent ?»

Le petit groupe se retourna d'un seul et même mouvement de façon à se trouver face à un jeune homme au visage assez singulier qui les regardait d'un œil goguenard : sa blouse blanche indiquait qu'il devait être médecin ou scientifique, mais ses vêtements froissés et les badges colorés épinglés sur sa tenue cassaient l'image sérieuse qu'il était censé renvoyer.

-«Je vous présente le docteur Owen Harper» répliqua Ianto tandis que l'homme les saluait d'un hochement de tête. «Il tient plusieurs fonction ici, dont celle de légiste, la plus notable...»

-«Et la plus utile» indiqua Owen en ricanant. «Nos clients arrivent rarement vivants ici...»

Martha préféra ne pas comprendre ce que l'allusion signifiait et se concentra sur les deux femmes qui finirent par pointer le bout de leur nez : la première, une asiatique à lunette, semblait un peu sévère mais la seconde -une brune avec de grands yeux verts- avait des airs très sympathiques.

-«Et voici Toshiko Sato, notre spécialiste «informatique» dirons-nous» reprit Ianto «et Gwen Cooper, qui fait le lien avec la police et d'autres organisations diverses. C'est surtout avec elles que vous aurez à faire...»

La dénommée Toshiko fut la première à s'approcher d'eux, ce afin d'examiner le tournevis sonique que Ianto brandissait depuis quelques secondes déjà : son regard s'illumina aussitôt qu'elle posa les doigts sur l'objet, et elle se désintéressa très vite de Martha et des enfants pour plutôt reporter toute son attention sur cette nouveauté.

-«Toshiko est plus bavarde d'habitude, mais hélas sa passion des objets extra-terrestres prend vite le dessus» expliqua Gwen Cooper en leur serrant la main. «J'imagine que vous devez être fatigués par la route. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou manger peut-être ? Nous en profiterons pour parler plus en détail de ce qui s'est passé. Ça peut être très précieux pour nos recherches.»

-«Ça ne serait pas de refus en effet» répondit Martha, relayée par ses deux compagnons de fortune.

La jeune femme leur fit aussitôt signe de la suivre, s'enfonçant dans les interminables tunnels sombres qui creusaient l'institut...


	5. Torchwood

**Chapitre IV : Torchwood**

**OooooooO**

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Gwen Cooper se décida à guider ses «invités» jusqu'au bloc de détention A : originellement destiné à l'emprisonnement de prisonniers importants, il pouvait occasionnellement servir «d'auberge» d'appoint comme c'était le cas en cette soirée atypique. Le mobilier était pour ainsi dire spartiate : seuls deux lits superposés métalliques à la literie douteuse s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'un simple bureau en contre-plaqué. Cela étant, au vu de leur état de fatigue, Luke, Flora et Martha n'y trouvèrent pas grand chose à redire.

-«Nous nous reverrons demain» expliqua Gwen tandis que ses interlocuteurs choisissaient leurs lits. «Toshiko va travailler toute la nuit sur votre tournevis sonique, elle aura sans doute des informations à nous donner à ce moment là. Encore désolée de vous faire coucher ici... c'est que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des visiteurs.»

-«Ce sera amplement suffisant» assura Martha. «Bonne nuit mademoiselle Cooper. Et merci...»

-«Bonne nuit à vous... et de rien.»

Après un dernier sourire, l'agent sortit de la pièce et verrouilla la porte, laissant seul les trois jeunes gens : ces derniers s'écroulèrent littéralement sur leurs matelas, prenant à peine le temps d'ôter leurs chaussures. Cependant, ils ne parvinrent pas à s'endormir de suite, encore secoués des suites de leur exceptionnelle journée. Luke, en particulier, était incapable de tenir en place et ne cessait de rouler d'un bout à l'autre de son lit, faisant craquer sous son passage les lattes de son sommier.

-«C'est incroyable» finit-il par murmurer tout en se redressant légèrement. «Dire que ce matin encore j'étais à l'Université avec le Professeur, comme tous les Mercredi...»

-«J'espère que lui et le Docteur vont bien...» souffla tristement Flora. «Vous pensez que les Eleusiens seraient capables de leur faire du mal ?»

-«Je ne crois pas» la rassura Martha. «Et puis le Docteur est débrouillard... je suis certaine qu'il saura quoi faire en cas de problème.»

-«Vous semblez avoir vraiment confiance en lui» reprit Luke d'un ton curieux. «Où l'avez-vous rencontré ? Après tout nous ne savons rien de vous, mademoiselle Jones... vous avez toujours laissé parler le Docteur en premier.»

-«Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Martha. Et disons que je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois à Londres... enfin, dans _mon _Londres pour être précise. J'étais étudiante en médecine, et il s'était fait passer pour un patient de l'hôpital où je travaillais. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ce jour là l'hôpital tout entier a été transporté sur la Lune ! La Lune, tu imagines ? Enfin pour faire très court, ça a été là ma première aventure avec le Docteur... et finalement, de fil en aiguille, je suis restée avec lui.»

-«Whooo... alors ça, c'est vraiment incroyable !»

-«Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai pu voir ensuite» surenchérit la jeune femme. «Il m'a emmené dans le Londres du XVIème siècle pour y rencontrer Shakespeare, puis dans le New-York de 1929 et dans la ville futuriste de New-New York plus de 5 milliards d'années plus tard ! Oh et nous nous sommes aussi retrouvés coincés en 1969 … à cause de statues d'Anges Pleureurs, mais c'est une histoire compliquée.»

-«C'est génial !» s'exclama Flora, très impressionnée. «Vous devez être très proches, vous et le Docteur...»

Le léger sourire qui était dessiné sur le visage de Martha s'évanouit doucement tandis qu'elle écoutait les paroles de la jeune fille : elle ne savait quoi répondre, à vrai dire. Certes, après tant d'aventures, un lien très spécial s'était tissé entre elle et le Seigneur du Temps, mais elle ne savait trop dire si cela l'avait réellement rendu proche de lui. Elle avait beau fréquenter le Docteur depuis un moment, elle ne connaissait toujours rien de lui, sinon son triste passé : ses motivations lui étaient encore inconnues pour la plupart, ainsi que sa logique toute particulière. Cela ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas d'avoir toute confiance en lui, et elle ne doutait pas que l'inverse était également vrai...

-«Nous nous complétons assez bien, c'est vrai !» finit-elle par répondre. «Et d'ailleurs, il me semble que vous assistez vous aussi le Professeur Layton avec brio.»

-«Je ne suis pas sûr» marmonna Luke. «Le Professeur est quelqu'un de si intelligent... c'est un parfait gentleman, un enquêteur hors-pair et un enseignant incroyable ! Parfois je me demande si ma présence à ses côtés ne l'handicape finalement pas plus qu'autre chose : je ne comprends pas tout du premier coup, alors il est sans arrêt obligé de m'expliquer... et comme nos enquêtes sont dangereuses, il passe l'essentiel de son temps à me surveiller.»

-«Je me dis la même chose» confessa Flora. «D'ailleurs je suis un tel poids que le Professeur préfère bien souvent ne pas m'embarquer dans ses aventures. J'ai hélas une fâcheuse tendance à me faire enlever par tous les gredins qui passent... j'ai déjà été abandonnée dans un champ par exemple. Et j'y suis restée plusieurs jours en compagnie des vaches...»

-«Je suis certaine que vous exagérez !» protesta Martha avec force. «Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, le Professeur avait vraiment l'air de tenir à vous. Et puis vous êtes débrouillards, regardez : comment serions-nous arrivés là si vous n'aviez pas eu la merveilleuse idée de contacter Andrew Schrader ?»

-«Sans toi nous n'aurions même pas pensé à lui...» répliqua Luke sans joie. «Et puis c'est toi qui connaissait Torchwood et a eu l'idée de montrer le tournevis du Docteur.»

-«Ce qui aurait été complètement inutile si nous ne m'aviez pas présenté au docteur Schrader en premier lieu. Cessez donc de vous dévaloriser ainsi tous les deux... je suis persuadée que votre mentor serait très triste de vous entendre.»

-«En vérité, il nous sermonnerait» pouffa doucement Flora tout saisissant les bords du haut-de-forme imaginaire qu'elle mimait sur sa tête. «Je le vois d'ici ! _Luke, Flora, un gentleman et une lady doivent toujours se comporter de façon respectable, quelle que soit la situation_.»

-«C'est vrai» admit Luke dans un sourire. «Et juste après cela, nous aurions le droit à une de ses fameuses énigmes ! Tu sais Martha, il lui suffit d'un rien pour aussitôt penser à un casse-tête : une peau de banane, un chat, une boîte d'allumette, un briquet... un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans le château d'un vampire, et alors que nous nous apprêtions à nous échapper, il s'est arrêté net devant un portrait parce qu'il lui rappelait un problème intéressant ! En pleine fuite ! Bon heureusement, il s'est avéré que le vampire n'en était pas un... mais ça aurait pu être dangereux quand même !»

-«Oh mon dieu, c'est un trait de caractère qu'il partage avec le Docteur, alors !» s'exclama Martha à moitié morte de rire. «Il s'arrête parfois sur les détails les plus insignifiants, et cela lui rappelle automatiquement une vieille anecdote comme sa lecture du dernier tome de la série Harry Potter, ou alors sa participation aux premiers jeux Olympiques... ça lui arrive n'importe quand !»

-«C'est peut-être une caractéristique que partagent les génies» acheva Flora tout en osant les épaules. «Nous ne comprendrons sans doute jamais, nous les «assistants»...»

-«Il n'empêche que sans nous, ces messieurs les génies auraient parfois maille à faire avec le monde réel» acheva Martha avec malice.

Le petit rire des enfants lui confirma qu'ils pensaient la même chose qu'elle, à peu de choses près : ils furent cependant brusquement interrompus par un long cri sinistre qui retentit dans l'ensemble du bloc et les foudroya littéralement sur place. Flora eut aussitôt le réflexe de se cacher sous ses couverture, se retenant difficilement de pleurer : Luke, quant à lui, s'approcha très prudemment de la porte de leur dortoir et y colla son oreille, bientôt rejoint par Martha qui fit de même.

-«... C'est terminé» finit-il par murmurer d'une voix tremblante. «Qu'est ce que c'était ?»

-«Je ne sais pas» répondit Martha tout en réprimant un petit frisson d'horreur. «Mais ce n'était pas humain...»

-«Ça n'avait pas l'air de provenir de très loin...»

-«Le Docteur s'est toujours méfié de Torchwood... il avait l'air de dire que l'institut utilisait de mauvaises méthodes pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'a jamais détaillé le fond de sa pensée mais...»

-«... Mais à présent tu crois que ce cri a quelque chose à voir avec ce que le Docteur voulait dire, c'est ça ?»

-«Peut-être, je ne peux pas en être totalement sûre. En tous cas j'ai comme l'impression que nous devrions peut-être nous méfier davantage. Qui sait... on ne nous a pas encore dit quel serait le prix à payer pour obtenir de l'aide.»

Luke ne répondit pas, n'osant trop imaginer ce que l'institut exigerait d'eux : au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se méfier de personnes recommandées par Andrew Schrader lui-même. Le cri bestial qu'ils avaient entendu, cependant, l'avait littéralement glacé jusqu'au sang : il ne pouvait plus nier le fait que Torchwood leur cachait sans aucun doute des choses très importantes. Et d'une certaine façon, il brûlait d'envie de découvrir quelles étaient les choses en question, même si cela ne le concernait pas vraiment...

Sans doute avait-il trop été nourri aux énigmes pour ignorer celle qui venait de se poser à lui.

-«Nous ferions mieux de dormir un peu» finit par proposer Martha tout en se dirigeant vers son propre lit. «Il n'y a de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, vu que la porte de cette pièce est fermée à clef. Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit collé au mur ?»

-«Non, tu as raison» répondit le garçon en regagnant à son tour sa couche. «Peut-être que nous aurons des explications demain...?»

-«J'en doute, mais nous pouvons toujours espérer. Allez, cessons de parler de cela, ou nous allons faire des cauchemars : essayez de bien dormir vous deux ! Je crois qu'il nous faudra être en forme pour supporter la journée de demain...»

-«Bonne nuit Martha» lui répondirent en cœur les deux enfants avant de laisser aussitôt s'échapper un long bâillement sonore.

**OooooooO**

Un doux silence planait sur la salle de contrôle du vaisseau Eleusien qui, plongée dans la pénombre, avait été vidée de l'essentiel de ses pilotes en prévision de la nuit : seul face à la grande vitre de plexiglas qui laissait entrevoir la Terre, le professeur Layton sirotait lentement un thé au citron, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa journée mouvementée : même si l'essentiel de son après-midi s'était résumée à résoudre des énigmes en tous genre -une activité qu'il appréciait habituellement au plus au point- il ne parvenait pas à se sentir satisfait. L'absence de Luke y était sans doute pour beaucoup : il regrettait énormément le fait de ne pas avoir le jeune homme à ses côtés, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé en même temps puisqu'il le savait en sécurité.

-«Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment...» murmura t-il en pensant à l'enfant et à Flora. «Les pauvres doivent être morts d'inquiétude...»

-«Baah, ne vous en faîtes pas pour eux !» claironna soudain la voix bien connue du Docteur. «Ils sont avec Martha, la connaissant à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être remontés comme une pendule au lieu de pleurer dans leur coin.»

Layton esquissa un très léger sourire et se tourna en direction du seigneur du Temps qui, négligemment assis sur le coin d'une console de contrôle, mastiquait d'un air mi figue mi raisin une barre de nourriture agglomérée à l'apparence peu engageante. Les Eleusiens avaient hélas des goûts culinaires assez étonnants, et ces derniers correspondaient assez peu à ceux des deux hommes...

-«Humm...» reprit le Docteur tout en levant la tête. «Je n'arrive pas à savoir... c'est du poulet ou du poisson ? Quoique ça a la texture de l'escargot...»

-«J'ai préféré renoncer à comprendre» répondit Layton dans un petit rire tout en montrant la poubelle d'un regard. «Mais Dieu merci les Eleusiens connaissent le thé... je me demande comment, d'ailleurs ?»

-«C'est une boisson répandue dans énormément de civilisations. Sur Gallifrey, nous avions d'ailleurs pas mal de types de thé. On en cultivait des champs entiers dans les Montagnes de Solitude, mais aussi dans les jardins de la Citadelle...»

-«Ça doit être très beau...»

-«Ça l'était, oui. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'étendues recouvertes de feuilles argentées scintillant sous nos deux soleils... c'était un spectacle magnifique.»

Le regard du seigneur du temps brillait d'une lueur nostalgique tandis qu'il se remémorait les trésors de sa planète natale. C'était une facette plutôt délicate et un brin mélancolique que le Professeur lui découvrait subitement, aussi finit-il par se sentir plus proche de ce compagnon insolite. Paradoxalement, il était en effet rassurant de constater qu'il avait lui aussi quelques failles, même si elles n'en restaient pas moins extrêmement discrètes. L'imperfection de son personnage ne le rendait que plus humain...

-«Ma question va vous sembler indiscrète...» finit par demander le Professeur avec douceur. «Et j'espère ne pas vous froisser mais... à la façon dont vous parlez de votre peuple et de votre planète natale, je devine que vous êtes...seul ?»

-«Vous devinez bien» répondit l'extraterrestre dans un triste demi-sourire. «Il ne reste plus que moi... les autres ont disparu pendant la grande Guerre du Temps.»

-«Disparition due aux fameux «Daleks ?» je suppose ?» reprit Layton sans élever la voix. «Vos propos se durcissent à chaque fois qu'ils sont évoqués, et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que vous n'êtes pas homme à perdre votre sang froid facilement... qu'il vous faut pour cela des raisons profondes, pour ne pas dire personnelles.»

-«Dites donc, vous ne l'avez pas volé votre réputation, vous êtes très fort !» plaisanta le Docteur pour mieux cacher le fait que son interlocuteur avait touché juste. «Mais dites moi plutôt Professeur, vous parlez si justement de la solitude que je pense bien être face à un expert en ce domaine, ai-je juste ?»

Le retournement de situation surprit tant l'archéologue qu'il resta muet l'espace de quelques instants, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il ne se considérait pas réellement comme un «solitaire» à proprement parler : il était en permanence entouré de son apprenti et de sa fille adoptive, et ses activités d'enquêteur et de professeur ne lui laissaient que très peu de temps pour lui. Il ne pouvait cependant nier le fait qu'une fois la nuit tombée, quand il se retrouvait enfin seul dans sa chambre, il se sentait parfois creux et isolé, comme aspiré par des ténèbres glacées qui lui rappelaient les heures les plus sombres de son existence.

Et de façon bien étrange, c'était un extra-terrestre qui, le premier, semblait relever cette composante de sa personnalité...

-«Vous n'avez pas tort, Docteur...» finit-il par répondre. «Être entouré ne suffit pas toujours à combler la solitude. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis un «expert» en la matière, loin s'en faut. S'occuper de deux enfants occupe une grosse partie de mes journées...ainsi que les énigmes.»

-«Héhé oui, j'imagine bien» ricana l'extraterrestre. «Vous avez un savoir très impressionnant en ce domaine d'ailleurs ! Vous avez un don pour ce genre de choses, vous les humains … la plus imaginative des races.»

-«Vous avez l'air de bien connaître les humains. Vous en fréquentez depuis longtemps...?»

-«Je suppose que l'on peut dire que cela commence à faire un petit bout de temps que je traîne plus ou moins sur Terre. C'est une longue histoire... une envie de changer d'air, vous voyez ? Enfin bref, je crois tout simplement que j'ai fini par apprécier la mentalité humaine. Vous êtes des survivants, des champions de l'évolution... capables du pire comme du meilleur mais merveilleusement ingénieux ! Vous comptez tant de génies dans vos rangs ! Shakespeare, De Vinci, Beethoven, Einstein ou encore Archimède pour n'en citer que quelques uns ! En parlant d'Archimède d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment un homme très intelligent mais un brin distrait : courir nu dans les rues de Syracuse en annonçant avoir trouvé le principe de calcul d'une masse volumique n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de promouvoir le sérieux de ses travaux...mais bon !»

-«Ça doit être fantastique de pouvoir voyager à votre guise dans le temps et l'espace...» murmura Layton tout en terminant pensivement sa tasse de thé. «Enfin en tous cas, mes collègues tueraient probablement pour avoir ce pouvoir...»

-«J'avoue, c'est en effet génial !» approuva le Docteur dans un grand sourire. «Imaginez donc ! Je voyage à ma guise, je n'ai quasiment aucun souci d'ordre matériel, je peux explorer chaque coin perdu de cette Univers et ce à l'époque que je désire... et surtout je n'ai aucune obligation ! Pas de papiers, pas de grandes déclarations, les seules responsabilités que j'ai sont celles que j'accepte d'avoir. C'est un aspect de la vie dans le TARDIS qui est plus que plaisant. Bien sûr ça a aussi ses inconvénients parfois mais rares sont les personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'être aussi libres que je le suis actuellement...»

-«Enfin... libre si on exclut le fait que vous êtes actuellement détenu sur un vaisseau spatial qui n'est même pas situé dans votre propre Univers ?» ajouta le Professeur avec malice.

-«Exactement !» éclata de rire le Seigneur du Temps. «Voilà un des fameux inconvénients ! Quoiqu'il est toujours intéressant de découvrir de nouvelles civilisations, de nouvelles formes de vie, des lieux inconnus en pleine expansion ou au contraire à deux doigts de s'éteindre pour laisser place à d'autres choses... ce sont des spectacles si grandioses, si passionnants !»

-«Je veux bien le croire...»

Ce disant, le Professeur se retourna à nouveau afin d'observer la planète Terre : il était ému au plus au point par la simple vision de sa planète natale depuis l'espace, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que le Docteur et ses compagnons devaient ressentir en explorant toutes les merveilles qui pouvaient composer l'Univers. Cela étant, ce n'était pas tant cet aspect de leur vie qu'il leur enviait mais plutôt leur formidable liberté : les responsabilités qu'il avait lui pesaient parfois, tout comme l'image de gentleman irréprochable qu'il aimait renvoyer. La «respectabilité» et la liberté était hélas deux notions qui n'allait pas souvent de pair, et s'il avait privilégié la première il devait avouer regretter énormément la seconde... du moins de temps en temps.

-«Je me disais, Docteur...» finit-il pas reprendre tout en réajustant son haut-de-forme. «Les Eleusiens... vous auriez vraiment refusé des les aider s'ils n'avaient pas fait pression sur vous ? Je veux dire, vous qui avez perdu votre peuple, vous devriez pourtant être le premier à les comprendre...»

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur du Temps.

-«Je voyage depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que certains peuples n'hésitent pas à tirer sur la corde sensible pour mieux vous piéger par la suite. Je vous ai déjà cité les Gelths n'est ce pas ? Ne croyez pas que le sort des Eleusiens me laisse indifférent, ce n'est absolument pas le cas : je sais juste qu'à trop vouloir me soucier d'eux, c'est le reste de l'Univers que je risque de fragiliser.»

-«Ce n'est pas une réponse...»

-«C'est la seule que je suis en mesure de donner pourtant... désolé.»

Sur ces mots, l'extraterrestre se leva et rejoignit son interlocuteur, lançant d'un geste dédaigneux le reste de sa barre de nourriture dans la poubelle : son regard se posa sur la Terre puis glissa sur le Professeur, avant de s'arrêter sur les écrans de contrôle du vaisseau sur lesquels défilaient encore les archives Daleks qu'ils avaient à traduire.

-«Allez donc vous reposer, Professeur» dit-il tout en haussant les épaules. «Vous avez des cernes affreuses qui me rappellent un peu les Grandes Crevasses Sombres de la planète Sto.»

-«Sans doute avez-vous raison» concéda Layton en hochant la tête. «Mais et vous ? Vous n'allez pas dormir ?»

-«Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant que les humains. Et puis je vais visiter encore un peu le vaisseau... ça m'intéresse !»

-«Dans ce cas...alors bonne nuit à vous.»

-«Bonne nuit. Et ne vous perdez pas dans les couloirs !»

Layton étouffa un petit rire puis s'éloigna doucement, laissant le Docteur à sa contemplation muette de l'espace : il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à s'en arracher puis, après avoir salué les quelques Eleusiens qui se trouvaient encore dans le centre de contrôle, il s'engagea à son tour dans les interminables couloirs du vaisseau.

-«Je me demande si les petites boutiques seront encore ouvertes à cette heure ci ?» ne put-il s'empêcher de se murmurer à lui-même.

**OooooooO**

-«Ohé ? Gamin ? C'est l'heure d'émerger !»

Luke poussa un petit grognement indigné en sentant qu'on le secouait sans ménagement : après une longue minute d'adaptation, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard agacé du docteur Owen Harper qui, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas ravi de jouer les réveils-matin. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air hébété : pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas le décor ? Et surtout, pourquoi son interlocuteur lui tendait-il avec insistance du matériel de toilette ?

-«Torchwood, les extraterrestres...tu me remets ?» demanda Owen en voyant son air hagard.

-«Ah oui !» réalisa enfin l'enfant tout en hochant la tête. «Je me souviens...j'ai dormi longtemps ?»

-«Tu es le dernier levé, ces dames sont déjà debout depuis au moins une heure. Va vite te laver qu'on puisse parler de choses sérieuses.»

-«Me laver...? Mais où ?»

-«Il y a une salle de bain dans le bloc voisin» répondit le médecin tout en se levant d'un bond. «Suis moi, je t'y conduis.»

Luke n'osa pas contredire son interlocuteur et sortit de la pièce à son tour, un peu soulagé à l'idée de quitter le dortoir : il y avait mal dormi, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au cri qui avait retenti la veille et d'autre part parce que la décoration sinistre de l'endroit lui faisait penser à un film d'horreur digne des imaginations les plus fertiles.

-«Excusez-moi monsieur Harper...» finit-il par demander timidement. «Flora, Martha et moi sommes vos seuls visiteurs ?»

-«Depuis des lustres ouais. Pourquoi ?»

-«Vous n'avez pas entendu quelqu'un crier cette nuit ? C'était un hurlement terrible...»

-«Bah, c'était probablement Tosh' qui regardait des archives» expliqua Owen trop précipitamment pour paraître sincère. «Elle a tendance à mettre le son assez fort... elle sera tombée sur une vieille vidéo mettant en scène un extraterrestre particulièrement bruyant.»

-«Je vois...» murmura le jeune garçon sans grande conviction.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la salle de bain, et Owen l'abandonna pour reprendre ses activités normales : Luke resta un long moment sous la douche, à penser au mensonge que venait de lui servir le docteur. Sa curiosité le titillait terriblement : si le Professeur avait été à ses côtés, nul doute qu'il aurait aussitôt cherché à mener discrètement l'enquête. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de son bien-aimé mentor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son rôle était peut-être d'assurer l'intérim...

Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'important à découvrir ? Après tout la coïncidence était troublante... la «personne» qui avait hurlé s'était bien arrangée pour que des étrangers à l'institut puissent l'entendre.

Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse puis sortit discrètement de la pièce : il pouvait entendre Martha et Flora de là où il était -la salle principale était à deux pas- mais il préféra s'engouffrer dans les petits couloirs de l'institut, se remémorant d'où était venu le cri. Il fut étonné de ne croiser aucun garde étant donné l'importance du complexe, mais il préféra ne pas s'arrêter trop longtemps sur la question pour plutôt se concentrer sur son enquête. Il parvint enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, à un escalier qui le mena à une sorte de hangar souterrain : la porte était fermée mais il ne mit pas bien longtemps à deviner le code qui permettait de l'ouvrir. Le Professeur lui avait appris à deviner quels pouvaient être les chiffres utilisés en observant la simple usure du clavier...

Il resta bouche bée en découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce : une lumière rouge éclairait sommairement un immense complexe de cellules transparentes. Les prisonniers étaient nombreux mais surtout, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils n'étaient pas tous humains.

Ou plutôt aucun d'entre eux ne l'était.

-«Oh mon... Dieu...?» balbutia l'enfant en réalisant où il avait atterri.

Partout, dans les cages de plexiglas, s'agitaient les créatures les plus étonnantes qu'il n'avait jamais vu : la majorité d'entre elles ressemblaient à des espèces de gorilles à longues dents vêtus d'un bleu de travail, mais d'autres avaient des formes plus alambiquées encore. Ce fut le cas de celle qui s'adressa finalement à lui, d'une voix sifflante :

-«Tiens ? Voilà quelqu'un que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir en ces lieux... approche donc.»

Luke hésita quelques secondes avant d'obéir, trop curieux pour se résoudre à détaler de la prison, aussi effrayante pouvait-elle être : la créature qui l'avait appelé ressemblait curieusement à une orbe bleue dotée de lianes griffues en guise de bras. Elle flottait à environ une dizaine de centimètres du sol, sans bruit, et l'observait à l'aide d'un tuyau argenté qui la traversait de part en part.

-«Quelle drôle de petite chose !» reprit-elle tout s'approchant de la vitre. «Ton nom ?»

-«Luke...» bredouilla maladroitement le jeune garçon. «Et... et vous ?»

-«Je n'ai pas de nom : je n'en ai pas besoin... mais ceux de l'institut m'ont baptisé Janice, sens toi libre d'utiliser cette dénomination si tu le souhaites.»

-«Janice...» répéta l'enfant tout en hochant la tête. «Excusez ma question mais est ce vous qui avez crié hier soir dans les couloirs ?»

-«Non ce n'était pas moi : c'était un des Weevils qui sont prisonniers ici. Ils s'agitent dès qu'ils sentent quelque chose de nouveau dans l'institut...ils sont très sensibles à ce genre de chose.»

-«Un...Weevil ?»

-«Ce sont les créatures aux longues dents. Je te déconseille de t'en approcher, elles peuvent être dangereuses.»

Luke déglutit lentement puis observa doucement lesdits Weevils : ces derniers étaient tous tournés en sa direction et semblaient le regarder comme on regarde une viande appétissante déposée sur une table à manger. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas habitués à voir des êtres humains autres que les agent de Torchwood s'aventurer en ces lieux...

Ou alors ils étaient affamés, mais Luke préféra largement penser à la première solution.

-«C'est...une prison ici ?» demanda t-il à Janice avec hésitation. «Torchwood vous emprisonne ?»

-«Ils nous étudient» confirma la créature. «L'institut a une devise bien à lui : _Quand c'est extraterrestre, c'est à nous._ Je me suis crashé au Nord du Pays de Galles il y a quatre ans : ils ont démantelé mon vaisseau et, depuis, je reste ici, espérant que les miens se rendront un jour compte que j'ai disparu. Mais en règle générale ils évitent d'avoir affaire à moi... tu es la première personne à me parler en presque trois ans.»

-«Ils vous évitent ? Pourquoi ?»

-«Pour ça.»

Luke n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement qu'une force inconnue le plaquait contre la vitre en plexiglas et lui immobilisait complètement la tête, si bien qu'il se retrouva incapable de fuir «Janice» des yeux. Cela lui donna l'impression de doucement partir, comme si la contemplation de l'orbe avait quelque effet soporifique.

-«Je peux voir l'avenir des créatures que j'arrive à coincer» murmura Janice d'un ton effrayant. «Je le vois, et je m'en nourris. Le tien est particulièrement fascinant, mon petit... tant de pertes en si peu de temps...»

-«S'il vous plaît...» parvint très difficilement à articuler le jeune garçon, luttant contre le sommeil. «Arrêtez... vous me faîtes mal...»

-«Je vois des actes braves et courageux, pourtant si mal récompensés : un grand carcan de fer... des créatures sans corps et terrorisées... des diables de métal... et ces deux hommes, si brillants...des hommes de savoir et de science, n'est ce pas ? Des modèles...»

-«Je...»

-«Oui vraiment, tant de pertes en si peu de temps... ah tu dois être particulièrement délicieux. Les regrettés Hershel Layton et Flora Reinhold... que ces noms seront douloureux à entendre dans quelques temps !»

-«On s'arrêtera là, Janice» finit par sussurer une voix forte venue de nulle part. «Maintenant on recule»

Un éclair blanc déchira subitement la «poitrine» de la créature, ce qui la força à reculer de quelques pas et à relâcher son emprise sur Luke qui tomba à genoux : Ianto Jones sortit alors de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était caché, tenant à la main une sorte de pistolet électrique. Il attrapa le garçon par l'arrière de son pull et le traîna très rapidement en dehors de la prison, sous les hurlements perçants des Weevils surpris -et déçus- par son intervention. Il ferma la porte à double tour puis, après avoir laissé au garçonnet secondes pour récupérer, se pencha sur lui pour le redresser de force, très mécontent de ce qui venait de se passer.

-«Tu croyais quoi ?» dit-il avec colère. «Tu pensais peut-être que les couloirs ne sont pas surveillés ? L'institut est truffé de caméras, et tu as d'ailleurs énormément de chance que ce soit le cas. «Janice» s'est attaqué à bien des personnes avant toi, et crois bien que rares sont celles pour lesquelles l'un d'entre nous est parvenu à arriver à temps...»

-«J...Je n'arrivais plus à tourner la tête» bredouilla Luke sans l'écouter, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. «Je voulais mais je n'y arrivais plus...?»

Ianto soupira en voyant l'état dans lequel était le jeune garçon, et sa colère s'évanouit presque aussitôt qu'il vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux : l'expérience, après tout, était déjà très difficile à vivre pour un adulte aussi n'osait-il pas imaginer ce que ça devait être pour un enfant. Finalement, cette mésaventure était sans doute la pire des punitions...

-«Elle a dit qu'elle a vu mon futur... que j'allais perdre quelque chose. Et elle a nommé le Professeur... et...et Flora...»

-«Elle a fait ça pour te rendre plus vulnérable» l'interrompit Ianto tout en croisant les bras. «Elle aurait dit n'importe quoi du moment que ça renforçait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur toi. Janice est une créature extrêmement dangereuse et rusée, c'est pour ça qu'elle est enfermée ici.»

-«Mais...»

-«Ce n'était que des mensonges, Luke : tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir ton attention. Et ça a parfaitement marché, la preuve. Bon sang, mais pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici d'abord ?»

-«Le cri cette nuit... je...je voulais savoir d'où il venait. Martha m'a raconté que dans son monde, Torchwood faisait parfois de mauvaises choses. Et quand j'ai vu la prison, j'ai su que... j'ai voulu l'écouter...? L'aider, je ne sais pas...?»

-«Tu as voulu vérifier, je vois. Alors pour ta gouverne oui, nous faisons parfois de «mauvaises choses» : notre priorité est la sauvegarde de l'Empire Britannique, la raison d'État nous pousse parfois à faire des choses terribles. Cela cependant ne te regarde pas, pas plus que cela regarde mademoiselle Jones d'ailleurs. La prison que tu viens de voir empêche des centaines d'extraterrestres d'errer librement dans les rues : c'est peut-être contraire à l'éthique, mais c'est nécessaire. Preuve en est avec Janice, n'est ce pas ?»

Luke n'osa pas répondre, conscient qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et de toute façon trop honteux et choqué pour relancer le débat : satisfait, Ianto le mena alors jusque dans la grande salle où l'attendaient Martha et Flora, confortablement assises dans un canapé, mais aussi Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato qui tenait dans ses mains le tournevis du Docteur avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'était s'agit d'un diamant brut. Le jeune garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de ses amies, sans oser relever la tête, laissant Ianto s'approcher du grand écran blanc accroché au mur face à eux.

-«Puisque nous sommes _enfin_ au complet je pense que nous pouvons commencer» annonça l'homme tout en allumant un rétroprojecteur. «Toshiko, je te laisse la parole étant donné que c'est ton domaine...»

-«Merci bien» répondit la japonaise tout en s'approchant. «Alors, j'ai examiné attentivement votre tournevis cette nuit et fort heureusement pour vous, il était en effet encore réglé sur la fréquence émise par le boitier dont vous m'avez parlé. De fait, après quelques manipulations, j'ai pu localiser les personnes que vous recherchez... et voici les résultats.»

Elle appuya sur une petite télécommande de façon à afficher à l'écran une vue de la Terre depuis l'espace : un point bleu clignotait à mi chemin entre le continent américain et la Lune, à la grande satisfaction de la scientifique qui reprit aussitôt son explication.

-«Le vaisseau Eleusien est stationné à cet endroit : j'ai dû utiliser des radars d'origine extraterrestre pour le localiser... l'avantage de cette technique c'est qu'elle est extrêmement précise. J'ai pu ainsi relever quelques coordonnées calculées au millimètre près. Mais il y a plus intéressant encore : vous voyez, le signal se répercute sur les parois métalliques qui sont sur sa route. Les variations sont infimes, mais mes appareils sont si perfectionnés qu'ils sont capables de les calculer. Et grâce à cela, j'ai été capable de «reconstituer» la structure du vaisseau, un peu à la façon des chauve-souris qui arrivent à se repérer grâce aux ultra-sons qui se répercutent sur les obstacles qui sont sur leur route...»

Elle appuya sur un second bouton, dévoilant le plan du vaisseau Eleusien.

-«La boîte que nous «traçons» est matérialisée par le point rouge clignotant. Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle bouge légèrement, signe que son propriétaire se déplace : je dirais qu'il se trouve dans la salle de commandement étant donné la taille et la localisation de la pièce...»

-«C'est le Professeur ?» demanda Flora avec espoir. «C'est lui ? N'est ce pas ?»

-«Je ne peux pas le jurer» répondit Sachiko. «Cela étant, on peut raisonnablement le penser...»

-«Y a t-il un moyen de contacter le Professeur et le Docteur ?» demanda Martha. «Ou de les rejoindre ?»

-«Oui» répondit Ianto. «Mais avant cela... parlons un peu paiement.»

La jeune femme grinça les dents : l'instant qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'arriver... et à en juger le sourire étrange qui s'était esquissé sur les lèvres du docteur Owen Harper alors que Ianto parlait, elle avait eu raison d'appréhender.

-«Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, nous n'attendons pas vraiment d'argent...» reprit l'homme. «Torchwood ne s'intéresse qu'aux technologies extra-terrestres... comme le tournevis que vous nous avez présenté. Nous n'avions jamais vu un outil de ce genre...»

-«Bref si je comprends bien... c'est ça que vous voulez ?» demanda Martha en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Vous avez bien compris. Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, interrogeant du regard ses jeunes compagnons : Luke et Flora, à en juger leurs expressions, étaient tout à fait prêts à accepter les conditions de Ianto. Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure : après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas l'importance que pouvait avoir le tournevis sonique pour le Docteur, aussi l'échange devait-il leur paraître plus qu'équitable.

Pourtant...

-«Cet objet est très important pour le Docteur» tenta t-elle sans trop y croire. «Il ne s'aventure habituellement jamais sans.»

-«Il devra apprendre à s'en séparer pourtant» répliqua aussitôt Owen entre deux ricanements. «De toute façon, ça ne lui servira plus à grand chose s'il reste coincé tout là haut.»

-«Ce qui est extra-terrestre est à nous» conclut Gwen Cooper, cependant sans joie. «S'adresser à Torchwood, c'est accepter ce fait.»

Martha se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait hélas pas le dernier mot : elle baissa alors légèrement les yeux, montrant ainsi son approbation certes hésitante mais réelle. Satisfait, Ianto se recula, laissant Toshiko reprendre son exposé :

-«Nous avons la chance d'avoir ici un système de téléportation Sontarien très précis : en entrant les coordonnées que j'ai calculé cette nuit dans la console, vous serez capable de rejoindre vos amis. Cependant... j'ai le regret de vous informer que je ne serai pas en mesure de vous ramener. Il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez sur place»

-«Aucune importance !» s'exclama Luke, remonté comme un coucou suisse. «L'important est de rejoindre le Professeur et le Docteur ! Je suis certain qu'ils trouveront une solution ! Et puis si les Eleusiens sont parvenus à les téléporter... ça veut dire qu'ils ont du matériel. N'est ce pas, Martha ?»

-«Oui... sans doute. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à rien faire.»

La réponse sembla satisfaire la japonaise qui les invita à se lever et à la suivre : elle les mena jusqu'à une pièce située dans les étages inférieurs, bien protégée derrière de lourdes portes métalliques. C'était là que se trouvait le téléporteur, sorte de grand cube creusé jusqu'en son centre et enveloppé d'une douce lueur rosâtre qui donnait l'impression de battre au rythme de leurs cœurs.

-«Entrez dans le cube et surtout gardez bien vos membres à l'intérieur» expliqua t-elle tout en posant le tournevis sonique sur la console de contrôle et en passant derrière cette derrière en compagnie de ses collègues. «Vous risquez d'être un peu...malades à l'atterrissage. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est tout à fait normal.»

-«Heureuse de le savoir» murmura Flora tout en agrippant le bras de Luke.

Toshiko laissa s'échapper un léger rire puis tapota quelques chiffres sur son clavier : la lumière de l'engin changea subitement, passant au bleu, et se mit à battre plus rapidement, annonçant l'imminence du départ. Yeux rivés sur l'écran, Ianto se mit à décompter en partant de quinze.

Quinze secondes : une idée folle titilla l'esprit de Martha tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps. Son regard glissa sur le tournevis sonique qui reposait sur la console, abandonné sans surveillance : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris à propos du Docteur, c'est qu'il était très vite perdu sans son accessoire favori. Elle savait également qu'il n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'un engin aussi développé et rare échoue entre les mains de Tochwood : une fois revenu sur la terre ferme, son premier réflexe serait d'aller le récupérer en dépit des risques que représentait une telle expédition. Aussi décida t-elle subitement de descendre du cube et de se ruer sur le tournevis, se disant qu'elle tenait là l'occasion d'éviter quelques problèmes de plus, puis remonta sur la plateforme aussi vite qu'elle le put tout en brandissant l'objet triomphalement. Owen -le moins surpris des agents- eut bien le réflexe de la poursuivre, mais il n'osa pas s'approcher trop près de la plateforme, de peur de faire dysfonctionner le processus. Il se contenta donc de laisser s'échapper un juron bien corsé en voyant la demoiselle lui sourire de façon insolente puis disparaître de sa vue au bout de quelques secondes, happée comme ses compagnons par un vif rayon de lumière.

-«J'y crois pas...» grommela t-il une fois le groupe parti. «Merde, vous ne pouviez pas le foutre ailleurs ce tournevis ? On s'est fait couillonner je crois bien !»

-«C'est le mot...» bredouilla Ianto, encore sous le choc. «C'était...plutôt majestueux. Il faut le reconnaître.»

-«C'est vrai» rit Gwen Cooper malgré elle. «Il fallait oser... on peut dire que cette demoiselle a de la ressource.»

-«Elle risque d'en avoir besoin vu ce qui l'attend là haut» grommela Toshiko, vexée d'avoir perdu son sujet d'étude. «Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ce vaisseau mais j'ai capté des ondes vraiment très étranges en travaillant... j'espère que tout ira bien.»

-«On s'en fout de toute façon» conclut Owen tout en s'éloignant. «Franchement, on a déjà assez à faire avec ce qui tombe sur terre, on ne va pas aller chercher du boulot supplémentaire en abordant tous les vaisseaux spaciaux qui passent. En tous cas pour la prochaine fois, ne faisons plus de conneries comme ça... paiement d'abord, aide ensuite. On ne va se mettre au bénévolat bon sang...»

Gwen étouffa un petit ricanement en voyant ses collègues hocher la tête d'un même mouvement : elle n'allait pas le crier à voix haute, mais elle devait avouer être plutôt contente de savoir Martha et les enfants partis avec le tournevis. Elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité de l'objet, mais il lui avait bien semblé que la jeune fille y tenait énormément aussi se serait-elle vraiment sentie coupable de lui voler.

Torchwood avait parfois tendance à ne pas avoir des méthodes très humaines qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, aussi ne pouvait-elle qu'apprécier ce genre de petites surprises...


	6. Les Enfants de Skaro

**Chapitre V : Les enfants de Skaro**

**OooooooO**

Le premier réflexe qu'eut Flora en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux fut de chercher du regard un récipient -n'importe lequel- pour y vomir son petit-déjeuner.

Les membres de Torchwood n'avaient pas menti en disant que leur système de téléportation était des plus rudes : elle avait la douloureuse impression que son estomac était parti faire deux ou trois tours de montagnes-russes avant de regagner sa place au sein du système digestif et de se placer à l'envers, histoire de ne lui laisser aucune chance. Luke et Martha, du reste, ne semblaient pas avoir mieux supporté le voyage qu'elle, étant donné le magnifique teint verdâtre qu'avaient adopté leurs visages : appuyés contre les murs métalliques du vaisseau Eleusien, ils tremblaient de tous les membres de leur corps mais conservaient malgré tout une expression joyeuse, constatant qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre leur objectif.

-«C'est ça le...vaisseau Eleusien ?» souffla Luke en parcourant des yeux le couloir où ils avaient atterri. «C'est plutôt... dépouillé.»

_-_«Et vide surtout»constata Flora. «J'aurais pensé que nous serions accueillis par des Eleusiens armés jusqu'aux dents mais il n'y a personne. N'étions-nous pas censé atterrir à proximité du Professeur ?»

-«Il y a une certaine marge d'erreur sur tous les systèmes de téléportation j'imagine» supposa Martha. «Vous savez, le Docteur lui-même se trompe régulièrement quand il s'agit de faire atterrir son TARDIS. Et ce parfois de plusieurs décennies...ou de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.»

-«Merci, ça nous rassure beaucoup...» grogna le jeune apprenti en rabattant sa casquette sur ses yeux.

Martha haussa les épaules puis commença à examiner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : elle comprit assez vite que ce qu'elle pensait être un couloir était en réalité une sorte de grande réserve vide, en témoignaient les traces au sol qui laissaient penser que des caisses s'étaient trouvées là peu de temps avant eux. Elle remarqua également la présence d'un petit panneau de contrôle qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte et elle posa la main dessus afin de déconnecter les verrous de sécurité.

Ce qu'elle vit une fois la porte ouverte lui coupa littéralement le souffle, ainsi que celui de ses deux camarades.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un immense entrepôt dont le plafond, haut d'au moins cinquante mètres, était percés de grandes vitres permettant d'observer les étoiles. D'immenses échafaudages de toutes sortes s'élançaient en leur direction et faisaient étrangement penser à une forêt d'arbres tordus et colorés qui détonnaient avec le reste du décor, désespérément gris. A leurs pieds s'agitaient d'innombrables Eleusiens autour d'une carcasse sphérique qu'ils identifièrent comme étant les prémices d'un petit vaisseau spatial. Un peu plus loin, des robots aux formes parfois assez rocambolesques transportaient le matériel nécessaire à la construction. Après quelques minutes, Luke finit par repérer, non loin d'un grand écran de contrôle, la silhouette du Professeur Layton : il resta méfiant l'espace d'un instant, craignant de le confondre avec un Eleusien qui aurait emprunté son apparence, mais l'expression qu'eut Layton en le voyant à son tour lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

-«Luke...? Flora...?» balbutia l'archéologue. «Est-ce vraiment vous ou...?»

-«PROFESSEUR !» s'exclamèrent les concernés en se ruant vers lui. «Vous êtes sauf ! Qu'est ce que nous sommes soulagés !»

L'homme bascula à la renverse, percuté par ses deux protégés, mais il ne leur en tint pas rigueur bien longtemps : lui-même était ravi de les voir, même s'il se demandait comment ils étaient parvenus à le rejoindre. Le vacarme finit par alerter le Docteur qui, plongé dans ses archives, ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence de Martha : son visage s'illumina cependant aussitôt qu'il la vit et il la prit à son tour dans ses bras jusqu'à la soulever du sol de quelques centimètres.

-«Martha Jones, tu es décidément quelqu'un de formidable !» s'exclama t-il tout en la reposant à terre. «Mais comment as tu réussi à atterrir ici ? Les terriens de cet Univers ne connaissent même pas encore les fusées !»

-«Ils connaissent cependant Torchwood» répliqua t-elle en souriant. «L'institut possédait une machine de téléportation et nous avons réussi à trouver vos coordonnées grâce à...ceci.»

Elle sortit de sa poche le tournevis sonique et le rendit au Docteur qui l'agita un peu dans tous les sens, tel un enfant obtenant une sucette, avant de le ranger à nouveau dans sa poche. Puis elle lui expliqua rapidement tout ce à quoi elle avait assisté sur Terre, lui décrivant ainsi l'institut Torchwood où elle avait été emmenée ainsi que le système de téléportation qu'elle avait utilisé. Il l'écouta avec une grande attention, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Puis, satisfait, il lui expliqua à son tour ce que le Professeur et lui faisaient, tapotant la carcasse du futur Voidship au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait ses fonctions. Martha semblait, comme lui, assez peu convaincue de la sûreté d'un tel plan, mais Luke et Flora se montrèrent quand à eux terriblement enthousiastes. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, pour que Luke se décide à aider son mentor à résoudre les énigmes auxquelles il était confronté, trop heureux de pouvoir aider à sauver une race entière tout en s'adonnant à son activité préféré pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager faire autre chose.

-«Vous leur faites réellement confiance alors, Docteur ?» souffla Martha tout en désignant les Eleusiens d'un hochement de tête. «Ce n'est guère dans vos habitudes.»

-«Ai-je dit que c'était le cas ? Ce n'est pas tant que j'ai confiance en eux, c'est juste que je sais ce qu'un peuple est capable de faire pour sa survie. Ils seraient capables de détruire un Univers entier s'il le fallait, alors je préfère pour le moment adopter la solution la plus censée. Ou plutôt la moins folle, oui ce terme convient mieux. Et puis une fois que ce sera terminé, ils pourront nous renvoyer à nouveau chez nous via la petite brèche qu'ils ont creusé. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de la fermer, d'ailleurs ! Rah, je me suis trompé d'orientation à la sortie de l'Académie : j'aurais dû choisir le nom de Maçon et non celui de Docteur, non ?»

-«Il n'est jamais trop tard» plaisanta la jeune fille tout en esquissant un léger sourire. «En tous cas, je suis contente de vous revoir. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé sans moi ?»

-«Oh, le Professeur est de bonne compagnie une fois qu'on s'habitue à ses obsessions. Tu sais qu'il est capable de penser à une énigme en voyant un matelas ? Un MATELAS tu te rends compte ? Et puis il est capable de boire des quantités de thé astronomique, à croire que son estomac est comme le TARDIS, plus grand qu'il n'y paraît. Un meilleur buveur que Jane Austen elle-même ! Et crois moi, elle ne buvait pas à la tasse, mais plutôt à la théière ! Ah, sacrée Jane... on parle souvent de l'obsession de Balzac pour le café, mais si on raisonne au litre plutôt qu'à la nature du liquide ingéré, elle le battait à plate couture.»

-«Vraiment ? Jane Austen ?»

Martha le regarda d'un air mi-figure mi-raisin, ce qui fit éclater de rire le Seigneur du Temps : la crédulité de sa compagne avait décidément le don de l'amuser au plus haut point. Vexée, la demoiselle lui donna un petit coup dans le bras pour le repousser et lui tourna le dos de façon à admirer la carcasse du Voidship. Elle avait du mal à se dire que la construction du vaisseau avait seulement commencé la veille : à ce train là, les Eleusiens l'auraient sans doute terminé pour la fin de semaine. Cela étant, il semblait bien réduit pour contenir toute une population : sans doute était-il construit sur le modèle du TARDIS lui aussi, du moins pour l'intérieur.

-«Non, plus sérieusement Martha, ce n'était pas Jane Austen qui était droguée au thé à ce point -elle c'était aux gâteaux- mais Kipling.» reprit le Docteur tout en se penchant sur ses archives. «Si tu veux je te le présenterai un jour. C'est un chic type si on oublie sa manie de tout ranger au millimètre près. Il me fait une crise à chaque fois que j'atterris chez lui et que j'oublie de garer le TARDIS parallèlement à son carrelage. Enfin... si ça te t'ennuie pas, par contre, je vais retourner à mes traductions. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous rentrerons chez nous. Je suis certain que le Professeur apprécierait d'avoir un cerveau supplémentaire pour la résolution de ses énigmes : d'après ce qu'il dit, elles ne sont pas bien difficiles pour un humain, aussi ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. J'avoue que, pour ma part, elles me semblent vraiment tordues... pas impossibles à résoudre, mais tordues.»

-«Très bien, dans ce cas je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça.»

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Layton, non sans jeter néanmoins un dernier regard curieux en direction de la carcasse du Voidship.

**OoooooO**

La construction avançait aussi rapidement que Martha l'avait prévu.

Elle avait vite réalisé que l'équipe que formait le Professeur et le Docteur faisait des merveilles : les deux hommes travaillaient incroyablement vite, totalement hermétiques aux évènements alentours tant ils étaient concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives. En quatre jours, ils étaient parvenus à traduire aux Eleusiens environ 60% des plans, et ces derniers les avaient aussitôt mis en pratique. Le Voidship ressemblait pour le moment à une sphère parfaite dont le diamètre ne dépassait guère les cinq mètres. Il flottait doucement au milieu de la salle de construction, sans bruit, comme suspendu au plafond par quelques câbles invisibles. L'intérieur n'avait pas encore été totalement élaboré, mais déjà le vaisseau possédait d'étranges propriétés que le Docteur s'était empressé d'expliquer :

-«Un Voidship est conçu pour exister hors du Temps et de la Création» avait-il dit. «Assis là dedans, vous seriez ignorés du monde extérieur pour l'éternité. Si vous le mettez face à des instruments de mesure, ils vous diront qu'il n'existe pas : et pourtant...»

-«Cette sphère me met mal à l'aise...» avait murmuré Flora en tremblant. «C'est si étrange...»

-«C'est normal : je ne vais pas te donner de détails techniques, mais la sphère est conçue de façon à faire cet effet là à tout le monde. C'est une sorte de protection, une intimidation sommaire. Et attends de la voir terminée : ce sera pire encore à ce moment là.»

Malgré leur bonne volonté initiale, Luke et Flora avaient fini par ne plus trop supporter de rester dans la même pièce que l'engin et passaient donc à présent l'essentiel de leur journée à explorer le vaisseau, en compagnie de Demet 03DF456 avec qui ils étaient devenus bons amis. Le jeune Eleusien (il n'avait «que» 58 ans, ce qui correspondait plus ou moins à douze années humaines biologiquement parlant) les avait emmené jusqu'à l'autre bout du vaisseau, là où se trouvaient la plupart des appartements réservés aux civils. Le voyage leur avait pris trois bonnes heures malgré la présence de tapis roulant à grande vitesse et de nacelles spécifiques qui permettaient de parcourir cent bons kilomètres en cinq petites minutes à peine. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient pris conscience de la taille gigantesque que faisait le _Koré_. Véritable pays volant, sa surface était plus ou moins équivalente à celle des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, leur avait indiqué Demet. D'après lui, cependant, il existait d'autres vaisseaux encore plus grands, certains pouvant même rivaliser en taille avec certaines des plus imposantes planètes du système solaire.

Le petit Luke, toujours têtu, avait refusé de le croire, considérant qu'il était impossible de trouver assez de matières premières pour parvenir à un tel résultat. Mais Martha, elle, ne doutait absolument pas de la véracité de cette information : elle avait déjà vu tant de choses qu'elle était prête à croire à tout.

En fin de journée, le Docteur et le Professeur venaient les rejoindre et ils allaient dîner dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble : Celes et Demet venaient parfois se joindre à eux, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient en comité réduit. C'était le moment de la journée que Martha appréciait le plus : la vie dans le TARDIS était souvent éreintante. Le Docteur et elle ne prenaient jamais le temps de se poser, et restaient rarement plus de 48 heures au même endroit. D'une certaine façon, elle avait donc un peu l'impression de prendre des vacances, même si le _Koré_, avec ses délicieux murs métalliques et ses meubles quasi inexistants, n'était pas un cadre idyllique.

-«Je pense que nous devrions avoir terminé tout ça d'ici demain !» s'exclama le Docteur le soir du septième jour. «Il me faudra quelques heures pour tout vérifier, bien évidement, mais je crois que les Eleusiens pourront commencer à embarquer. Avec un peu de chance, notre prochain dîner se fera à Londres ! Que ne donnerais-je pour un bon fish and chips...»

Il s'empara d'une barre de nourriture conditionnée et la considéra avec dégoût avant de se décider à croquer dedans.

-«Enfin, un peu de chance... au delà du bon fonctionnement du Voidship, il faut également que je m'assure que les Eleusiens ne s'amuseront plus à percer des trous n'importe où dans les Univers» reprit-il. «Et surtout il faut que je m'arrange pour limiter la durée d'utilisation de cet engin : heureusement que tu m'as rapporté mon tournevis sonique, Martha ! Ce genre de manipulation aurait été bien compliqué à faire sans lui.»

-«Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ?» s'étonna Luke. «Les Eleusiens ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche ! Ils veulent juste avoir de quoi quitter un Univers dès que la situation l'exige, c'est tout...»

-«Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de la sincérité de leur demande, alors je préfère avoir de quoi me retourner. Simple sécurité.»

-«Je dois avouer que tout cela va me manquer» dit Layton, pensif. «Toutes ces choses extraordinaires... j'ai l'impression d'avoir davantage vécu en une semaine qu'en toute une vie.»

-«C'est un peu l'effet que ça me fait tous les jours» rit Martha. «Une fois qu'on a goûté à ça, on ne peut plus vivre comme avant. Toutes ces merveilles... ça bouleverse totalement les conceptions des choses n'est ce pas ?»

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse, interrompu par l'arrivée de Celes 01XP310 dans la pièce : celle-ci salua la petite assemblée d'un bref hochement de tête puis se pencha à l'oreille du Docteur, afin de lui murmurer quelques mots. Le regard du Seigneur du Temps s'éclaira aussitôt et il quitta la table sans mot dire, suivant la jeune Eleusienne qui le conduisit d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux hangars. Martha, Layton, Luke et Flora furent tentés de le suivre l'espace d'un instant, mais étant donné que Celes ne s'était pas adressée à eux, ils supposèrent à juste raison que leur présence n'était sans doute pas indispensable.

-«Vous êtes certain ?» souffla le Docteur tout en remontant les couloirs. «Vous l'avez bien entendu siffler ?»

-«Oui, je suis catégorique» répondit Celes. «Et elle continuait à siffler quand je suis partie : vingt secondes de bruit, puis trente de silence et ainsi de suite... est ce normal ?»

-«Absolument pas.»

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar où se trouvait le Voidship : des amas de métal se trouvaient un peu partout, signe de la précipitation des ouvriers qui n'avaient même pas pris le temps de ranger. Le Docteur sauta au-dessus d'un morceau de câble afin d'atteindre la console et l'analysa rapidement avec son tournevis sonique : il se crispa en entendant le sifflement lui vriller les tympans, mais ne s'écarta pas avant d'avoir achevé son examen.

-«D'où ça vient, d'après vous ?» demanda l'Eleusienne. «Nous avons fait une erreur de montage ?»

-«Non... si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est bel et bien conforme aux archives. Affichez les sur l'écran ?»

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et s'écarta pour laisser son camarade vérifier les résultats. Comme il le pensait, le Voidship avait été monté correctement : alors pourquoi ce bruit ?

-«On dirait un signal...» remarqua t-il. «Mais ce n'est pas la sphère qui l'émet. Elle ne fait que le recevoir. Vu le rythme je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un SOS mais je n'y mettrais pas non plus la main au feu. D'autant plus que j'en ai déjà perdu une face à des Sycorax !»

-«Pourquoi envoyer ce signal vers la sphère ? Le _Koré_ est doté d'une technologie suffisante pour capter ce genre de chose, il aurait été plus logique de l'envoyer vers lui.»

-«C'est une excellente question ! Un Voidship est de technologie largement supérieure, il est possible qu'en réalité le signal ne lui était pas destiné mais qu'il l'ait capté malgré tout. C'est du moins la seule explication que j'ai pour le moment...»

Son visage soucieux indiquait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par ses propres explications : sans plus attendre, il repartit à l'assaut de la console du Voidship et l'analysa à nouveau, sans plus de résultats. Il tenta également de tracer le signal grâce à son tournevis, mais celui ci ne lui renvoyait pas assez d'informations pour pouvoir échafauder une autre hypothèse.

-«Je vais démonter le panneau de contrôle» murmura Celes tout en s'approchant à son tour. «C'est lui qui pose problème : il sera plus facile de l'analyser indépendamment du reste du Voidship. Et au moins ça empêchera le fonctionnement de celui ci.»

-«Faire ceci repoussera votre voyage pour plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines : ça ne vous dérange plus ?»

-«Je ne peux pas compromettre votre sécurité, celle des civils et celle de l'équipage pour une affaire de temps : vous avez dit vous même que cette technologie était redoutable. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce signal, mais tout ceci n'est pas normal. Je le sens.»

-«Enfin des paroles censées qui sortent de votre bouche ! Si seulement vous vous montriez toujours aussi raisonnable ! On dirait que vous êtes une enfant, parfois.»

-«Je n'ai que 95 ans, je ne suis pas bien âgée effectivement» rit la jeune femme.

-«95 ans et vous êtes déjà commandante de ce vaisseau ? Et bien, voilà qui est étonnant ! Remarquez, la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années ! Qui disait ça déjà ? Corneille ou ce vieux rat de Molière ? Bah qu'importe ! Ils étaient aussi grincheux l'un que l'autre de toute façon.»

-«Le _Koré_ a été fabriqué par mon père» expliqua t-elle non sans fierté. «Il était le premier capitaine de ce vaisseau : à sa mort, c'est ma mère qui a pris le relais. Puis ça a été moi, naturellement. Je n'ai plus de famille, mais Demet 03DF456 m'assiste de façon tout à fait admirable : ce sera sans doute à lui que reviendra le commandement une fois que je ne serai plus là.»

-«Je vois ! C'est une affaire de famille, hé ? Il n'y a rien de pire que ça ! Parfois, je me félicite de ne pas en avoir, quand je vois les problèmes que ça occasionne...»

-«Je ne vous crois pas... et vous savez pourquoi.»

Elle esquissa un sourire et passa la main sur son visage, de façon à lui rappeler sous quelle apparence il la voyait : elle était d'une certaine façon, dans sa tête, ce qu'il avait tendance à oublier. Le Docteur, en sa qualité de Seigneur du Temps, isolait son esprit de façon bien plus efficaces que ne le faisaient Martha, Luke, Flora ou le Professeur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser s'échapper de temps à autres une information ou deux.

-«Elle était très belle» reprit-elle. «Et très intelligente. Vous deviez en être fier.»

-«C'est vrai» reconnut le Docteur, la gorge soudain sèche et les deux cœurs bien lourds. «Et d'ailleurs j'aurais préféré que vous laissiez son visage tranquille. J'aurais, pour ainsi dire, largement préféré vous voir sous votre vraie apparence ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble un Eleusien à l'état natif. C'est vrai, comment voyez-vous vos semblables ? Ne soyez pas timide, je suis certain que vous ne pouvez pas être plus laide qu'un Judoon !»

-«Vous voulez voir ? Normalement, je ne suis pas capable de contrôler cela, mais étant vous-même télépathe, il vous sera aisé d'isoler totalement vos pensées pour au moins quelques secondes et ainsi rompre la connexion qui nous lie ?»

-«Ah ah, autant demander à un aveugle s'il veut voir clair ! Ou au Marquis de Sade s'il veut son martinet en cuir...»

L'Eleusienne pencha la tête sur le côté et posa ses mains sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps, l'invitant à faire de même : ce dernier ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration, et se concentra pour blinder autant que possible son esprit. Cela, du reste, ne lui prit pas extrêmement longtemps. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et resta silencieux devant ce qu'il vit.

Celes, à l'état natif, n'avait plus grand chose en commun avec une femme sinon une silhouette très vaguement humanoïde : elle était semblable à un brouillard mordoré constellé de paillettes argentées qui se soulevait puis s'affaissait comme l'eau calme d'un lac. On pouvait encore la toucher, mais si on s'avisait de trop forcer, on craquait le brouillard qui lui servait de peau pour atteindre une sorte de liquide transparent et brûlant qui restait en suspension dans l'air par il ne savait quel propriété physique. Cela ne semblait pas lui faire mal, même si ça la blessait de toute évidence. Elle dégageait quelque chose de très mélancolique et triste, et finalement il se décida à lui rouvrir son esprit, lui rendant ainsi son apparence féminine initiale.

-«Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

-«Vous avez de très jolies paillettes, vous avez dû en faire des jalouses...»

La jeune femme éclata de rire et finit enfin par retirer d'un coup sec l'élément de contrôle qui diffusait le signal : elle le tendit au Docteur après avoir sectionné les derniers fils, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que malgré cela, il marchait encore.

En fait, il semblait même fonctionner mieux. Le son était de plus en plus agressif, parvenant à lui arracher une grimace agacée.

-«Je rêve ou le signal est plus fort ?» demanda t-elle en croisant les bras. «Et il a changé ?»

-«Vous ne rêvez pas : vingt secondes de sifflement pour vingt-cinq de silence, on vient de perdre cinq secondes de blanc. Il faut qu'on examine ça de suite : vous avez une salle équipée pour ce genre d'opération ?»

-«Oui, située à quelques docks d'ici, à mi chemin entre la salle de contrôle et les quartiers des officiers. Suivez moi, je vous y emmène.»

Le Docteur hocha la tête et se mit aussitôt à courir, pressentant que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se produire.

**OoooooO**

-«Nous en sommes où ?»

-«Quinze secondes de sifflement pour dix de silence. Et le rythme continue de s'accélérer.»

Le Docteur laissa s'échapper un petit grognement : il avait beau étudier les connexions sous toutes les coutures, il ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas familier avec ce genre de technologie Dalek, et même s'il apprenait très vite, il commençait hélas à comprendre que le temps lui manquait. Le hangar où Celes l'avait trainé avait beau être équipé, le signal s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes si bien qu'il était quasiment impossible d'avoir un résultat d'analyse stable.

-«Les instruments confirment que le signal est diffusé uniquement à destination du Voidship» ajouta Celes tout en examinant une console située non loin de lui. «Ça invalide votre hypothèse de départ. Je ne parviens cependant pas à savoir d'où il est émis... les radars sont totalement affolés. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. J'ai beau sonder dans un rayon de 15 000 km autour de nous, je ne trouve absolument rien.»

-«Alors sondez davantage, peut-être que ce signal vient de plus loin» répliqua le Docteur d'un ton agacé tout en utilisant son tournevis sonique sur le clavier qu'utilisait l'Eleusienne. «Voilà, vous devriez pouvoir pousser le scan à environ 500 000 km. Ce signal vient forcément de quelque part.»

-«Négatif. Je n'ai toujours rien sur les écrans : j'arrive à repérer 378 vaisseaux dans la zone couverte mais aucun d'entre eux n'émet quoique ce soit en notre direction.»

-«C'est impossible ! Recommencez !»

-«Vous avez besoin d'aide ?»

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir entrer dans la pièce Demet, accompagné de Martha, Layton, Flora et Luke : les enfants avaient les mains rivées sur les oreilles, et le Professeur lui même semblait avoir du mal à résister au son strident qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Celes, ne s'attendant pas à les voir, leur demanda aussitôt pourquoi ils étaient là.

-«Le signal résonne dans l'ensemble du vaisseau» expliqua Demet. «Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas entendu, à être enfermés dans cette pièce, mais tous les hauts parleurs le diffusent. Le Professeur est venu me demander ce qui se passait : il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que l'on devine que vous étiez en train de travailler là dessus. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être prêter main forte ?»

-«Bonne idée !» répliqua le Docteur. «Commencez déjà par éteindre toutes les enceintes du vaisseau, un mouvement de panique est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin. Quant à vous Professeur, je vous demanderai de vérifier TOUTES les énigmes que vous avez résolu concernant le montage de la console du Voidship. Elle a été construite comme le stipulaient les plans, mais peut-être avez vous fait une erreur à un moment où un autre.»

-«Comment osez-vous ?» s'emporta Luke. «Le Professeur ne se trompe jamais ! C'est peut-être vous le problème ! Qui nous dit que vous avez traduit les énigmes correctement ?»

-«Luke» gronda gentiment Layton. «Un vrai gentleman reste calme en toutes circonstances. Le Docteur a peut-être raison, qui sait si je n'ai pas oublié quelque chose dans la précipitation ? Viens m'aider plutôt.»

L'apprenti hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais jeta néanmoins un dernier regard noir à l'adresse du Seigneur du Temps avant de se mettre au travail. N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, Flora et Martha décidèrent quant à elles de jeter un coup d'œil aux nombreux écrans de contrôle, dans l'espoir de trouver un élément qui pourrait aider le Docteur à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ce fut, du reste, une bonne idée.

-«Excusez-moi...?» finit par murmurer doucement Flora devant une console située à l'extrême gauche de la pièce. «Mais est-il normal que cet écran indique que la source votre signal a été détectée ?»

-«Quoi ?»

Le Docteur bondit aux côtés de la jeune fille et se raidit en constatant qu'elle avait raison : son expression se décomposa aussitôt qu'il comprit tout ce que ça signifiait.

-«Il doit y avoir une erreur» lança Celes sans détourner les yeux de son propre écran. «Cette console est dédiée à l'activité de la brèche que nous avons percé entre les Univers afin de capter votre TARDIS, Docteur. La seule chose qu'on trouve ici c'est...»

-«Du vide.» acheva le Docteur. «Le Signal provient du Void. Mais quel crétin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je me fais vieux, c'est terrible. Ou alors je deviens distrait. En tous cas je commence à comprendre : écoutez-moi, il faut détruire la console du Voidship de suite, et ne plus JAMAIS toucher à ce vaisseau de malheur.»

-«Vous plaisantez ?» protesta Demet. «Sans cet élément, le Voidship ne sera plus jamais capable de fonctionner ! Vous nous condamnez à mort !»

-«Rectification : c'est ce signal qui va vous condamner à mort si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis dans la minut...»

Un choc soudain ébranla toute la structure du _Koré _et jeta à terre les quelques personnes qui se tenaient dans la pièce : le vaisseau, ballotté comme un panier lancé dans un océan déchaîné, fit quelques tours sur lui même avant de se stabiliser sommairement. Le Docteur profita de l'accalmie afin de se relever et de se rapprocher de la pièce de la console arrachée au Voidship quand un flash de lumière le força à fermer les yeux.

Le signal était devenu un son strident qui résonnait dans toute la pièce et vrillait les pauvres cervelles de ses occupants. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, un autre son -moins fort mais beaucoup plus grave- se fit entendre. Semblable à un crapotement métallique, il se mit à former, au bout d'un moment, ce qui semblaient être des mots.

Le Docteur et Martha rouvrirent les yeux d'un seul et même mouvement et crurent que leurs cœurs allaient s'arrêter de battre devant la vision infernale qui se présentait à eux.

Une silhouette sombre se découpait dans la lumière : semblable à une grosse salière, l'amas de métal qui leur faisait face possédait deux espèces de bras télescopiques pointés en leur direction, ainsi qu'une longue vue qui lui faisait office d'œil. Un néophyte l'aurait sans doute pris pour un petit robot sans grande conception, mais Martha et le Docteur, eux, ne savaient que trop bien qu'il était face à la pire créature de l'Univers. Des images horribles défilèrent sous leurs yeux écarquillés tandis que le nouvelle arrivant s'avançait de quelques centimètres, laissant apparaître derrière lui d'autres silhouettes identiques à la sienne. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le Docteur s'arracha à la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui et s'élança à nouveau sur la console du Voidship avec la ferme intention de la détruire, ignorant le rayon-laser qui était verrouillé sur lui.

La créature n'attendit pas longtemps avant de tirer, ce en hurlant de sa voix métallique et folle ce mot terrible que Martha redoutait tant d'entendre.

**-«_Exterminer» _**


	7. La Prophétie de Janice

**Chapitre VI : La prophétie de Janice**

**OooooooO**

-«Docteur ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Où allons-nous ?»

-«Tous à la salle de contrôle ! Et dépêchez-vous bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de bavasser !»

Flora laissa s'échapper un cri d'épouvante en entendant un hurlement de douleur surgir du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter : elle accéléra la cadence, talonnée par Layton, son apprenti, Martha, Celes et enfin Demet qui fermait la marche. Le Docteur avait eu énormément de chance : il était parvenu à éviter le rayon meurtrier du Dalek en s'accroupissant, et en avait profiter pour détruire la console amovible du Voidship d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il avait ainsi coupé le signal qui reliait le _Koré _au Void, limitant l'invasion Dalek à cinq individus : ces derniers n'avaient néanmoins pas apprécié la chose et tiraient depuis lors sur tout ce qui bougeait.

-«C'est donc ça des Daleks ?» couina avec angoisse Luke. «Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?»

-«On en parlera plus tard» le coupa le Docteur tout en le poussant dans la salle de contrôle. «Allez vite ! Entre !»

Il jeta rapidement un dernier coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, afin d'évaluer à quelle distance se trouvaient les Daleks, puis verrouilla la salle de contrôle d'un coup de tournevis sonique. Les portes étaient plutôt épaisses, aussi ne doutait-il pas qu'elles résisteraient un bon moment et décourageraient donc les créatures qui avaient d'autres chats à fouetter : cela, néanmoins, n'arrangeait rien à son problème. Cinq Daleks se promenaient actuellement sur un vaisseau peuplé de trois cent millions d'âmes : cinq Daleks qui ne mettraient sans doute pas longtemps à mettre la main -ou plutôt la ventouse- sur les nacelles de secours ou, pire, sur le Voidship qui, bien qu'incomplet, pourrait fonctionner après intervention de leur part.

En résumé, ils étaient dans le pétrin. Pour rester poli.

Celes, toujours sur le qui-vive, se dirigea vers la console principale et ordonna aux Eleusiens de se mettre à l'abri via micro. Puis elle donna des instructions aux trois Eleusiens qui se trouvaient déjà dans la pièce quand ils étaient arrivés et les regarda avec angoisse pianoter sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs.

-«Mais que s'est-il passé ?» finit par demander le Professeur, totalement perdu. «Docteur, vous pouvez expliquer ?»

-«Ils avaient tout prévu depuis le début... quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?»

L'Alien s'ébouriffa la chevelure d'un geste rageur puis se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur une chaise métallique située non loin de lui.

-«C'est un sauvetage ...» expliqua t-il. «Les Seigneurs du Temps, durant la Guerre, avaient pour habitude d'envoyer les Daleks capturés dans le Void afin de les faire disparaître à jamais. J'imagine qu'à force, les Voidship ont commencé à être équipés de dispositifs permettant de récupérer les soldats ainsi emprisonnés : normalement, ça n'aurait dû fonctionner que si le vaisseau avait lui-même été dans le Void. Cependant, une brèche a été percée dans les murs de l'Univers, ce qui a changé la donne ! Cette même brèche causée par les Eleusiens afin de m'emmener ici. De fait, les Daleks ont quand même pu envoyer leur signal de détresse : celui ci est passé par la brèche, et le Voidship les a matérialisés ici. La pièce de la console que nous avons désolidarisée était conçue pour cela. Quel idiot... j'aurais dû y penser et la détruire dès le départ.»

-«Donc ces Daleks sont d'anciens prisonniers du Void. On ne peut pas inverser le signal et les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ?» proposa Martha.

-«Plus maintenant, vu que j'ai brisé la console : j'ai dû parer au plus urgent. C'était ça ou risquer d'avoir tout un régiment sur ce vaisseau. Nous allons devoir nous en occuper par nous même... qu'est ce que nous avons pour nous défendre ?»

-«Pas grand chose» répondit Demet, la mine sombre. «Nous ne sommes pas un peuple belliqueux. Il doit y avoir moins de vingt milles militaires de métier sur ce bâtiment, et les civils ne sont pas formés au maniement de nos armes.»

-«En gros nous n'avons rien, donc, c'est magnifique ! Enfin remarquez, je commence à avoir l'habitude !»

Sur ces mots, il bondit de son siège et se dirigea vers une console secondaire : il pianota rapidement quelques lignes de codes, de façon à afficher sur le grand écran une vue du couloir extérieur. Quatre des cinq Daleks s'y trouvaient et roulaient de façon sinistre au beau milieu de ce qui semblaient être des flaques d'or, d'argent ou de bronze fondu. En entendant Demet et Celes crier devant la scène, le Docteur et ses compagnons comprirent qu'il s'agissait là des restes de malchanceux Eleusiens.

-«Je suis désolé» murmura le Docteur. «Vraiment désolé... mais il faut que nous fassions vite. La première chose à faire est de verrouiller le hangar où se trouve le Voidship ainsi que les Docks où sont situées les nacelles de secours. Est ce possible ?»

-«Oui» répondit Celes, se forçant à reprendre son calme. «Les portes sont très solides dans ce secteur. Ils arriveront probablement à les forcer, mais au moins nous gagnerons du temps. Facilement plusieurs heures.»

-«Ça me va. Faites donc !»

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'attela à la tâche, pour néanmoins déchanter quasi immédiatement : les commandes ne répondaient pas. Elle quitta sa console pour rentrer à nouveau l'ordre sur une autre, mais une fois encore rien ne se produisit. Intrigué, Demet examina le plan afin de découvrir où se trouvait le cinquième Dalek -qu'il n'avait pas sur l'écran principal-, puis alluma une nouvelle caméra de façon à pouvoir examiner ce qu'il faisait.

Le Docteur laissa s'échapper une injure en voyant qu'il avait le bras télescopique doté d'une ventouse posé sur un des boitiers qui commandait l'ouverture des portes.

-«Il est en train de forcer l'ouverture des portes et de prendre le contrôle du système» gronda t-il. «On ne pourra plus les commander à distance. Génial...»

-«Vous voulez dire que les portes de cette salle vont s'ouvrir aussi ?» s'exclama Flora, paniquée. «Mon dieu, nous allons tous mourir !»

-«Non, la salle de contrôle fonctionne en circuit fermé» l'interrompit Celes. «On ne peut la pirater que de l'intérieur, nous sommes donc assurés d'être saufs. D'un autre côté, on peut aussi considérer que nos sommes piégés. En tous cas à présent, la seule façon de fermer les portes du hangar et des docks est d'actionner la fermeture manuelle qui se situe au niveau de leurs serrures. Il faut donc sortir... sachant que plusieurs Daleks nous attendent à la sortie.»

Un sifflement aigü traversa soudain les hauts-parleurs, forçant l'assistance à se boucher les oreilles : une étincelle jaillit du micro de Celes et se transforma en un véritable court-circuit qui la força à se reculer. Puis, après dix secondes insoutenables, la voix métallique d'un des Daleks se mit à raisonner dans l'ensemble du vaisseau.

**-«Nous nous adressons aux créatures inférieures appelées Eleusiens»** cracha la sinistre voix. **«Toute résistance est vaine : nous exterminerons tous ceux qui essayeront de nous combattre, sans exception aucune. Pour les autres, ils auront la vie sauve et serviront la noble cause des Daleks. Ceci est notre premier et dernier avertissement : toute tentative de rébellion ou de fuite sera punie.»**

-«Mensonge» grommela le Docteur. «Les Daleks n'ont que deux buts dans leur existence : conquérir, et détruire. Ils ne laisseront la vie sauve à personne : sans doute espèrent-ils pouvoir utiliser les Eleusiens pour reconstruire les pièces manquantes du Voidship. Ils cherchent des esclaves temporaires...»

**-«Nous allons entrer dans vos quartiers d'habitation afin de vous récolter.»** poursuivit le Dalek. **«Préparez-vous à sortir.»**

Une nouvelle décharge électrique traversa le micro, signe que les hauts-parleurs était totalement hors contrôle, puis les quatre Daleks situés à l'entrée se séparèrent. Le cinquième, ayant achevé de pirater le système, vint se placer à a place de ses camarades afin de surveiller la salle de contrôle.

-«Bon» s'exclama Celes à l'équipage. «Résumez-moi ce qui nous reste ?»

-«On vient de perde le contrôle radio, le contrôle des portes et également celui du système interne» indiqua un Eleusien avec gravité. «Par contre ils ne sont pas encore parvenus à prendre le contrôle des caméras, des moteurs, du système d'aération et de celui de détonation. Ils sont cryptés, nous sommes encore tranquilles pour un petit moment...»

-«Il faut absolument les empêcher de toucher aux navettes ou au Voiship» expliqua le Docteur tout en se tournant vers Demet. «Je vais sortir. Est-ce que vous avez un système d'oreillette ? Il faudra me guider, je ne connais pas le vaisseau. Je vais le bricoler pour rendre les ondes indétectable.»

-«Vous êtes fou ?» s'exclama Celes. «Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici ! Nous avons besoin de vous aux commandes, pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être ! Demet va prendre ma place, c'est à moi de sortir. Je suis le capitaine de ce navire, c'est ma responsabilité.»

-«Si je puis me permettre...» commença Layton.

Tous les visages de l'assistance se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers lui : contrairement aux deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient et à Martha, il était d'un calme Olympien, quoiqu'il triturait tout de même suffisamment les bords de son haut-de-forme pour trahir sa nervosité.

-«Vous ne pouvez pas non plus sortir, mademoiselle» expliqua t-il doucement. «le Docteur a beau être un génie, vous êtes -comme vous l'avez si bien dit- le capitaine de ce vaisseau. Votre place n'est pas au dehors mais ici, tout comme celle de l'ensemble de l'équipe technique : nous avons besoin de contrôler ce qui peut encore l'être. Luke et Flora sont trop jeunes pour sortir... et laisser une jeune femme comme mademoiselle Jones réaliser cette tâche serait irresponsable. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, mais je suis persuadé que si on me guide correctement, je serai capable de fermer les portes des docks et du hangars. Laissez moi y aller.»

-«Non !» s'exclama aussitôt Luke en s'agrippant à la veste de son mentor. «Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous...vous allez vous faire tuer ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils savent faire ? Ils...ils ont exterminés tant de gens...!»

Martha et Flora protestèrent également, mais le Docteur se contenta de contempler le visage du Professeur d'un air sombre et soucieux : il savait, en son fort intérieur, que l'homme avait raison. Les Eleusiens devaient rester aux commandes, tout comme lui s'il voulait trouver une façon de barrer durablement la route des Daleks. Il savait néanmoins qu'il envoyait très probablement l'archéologue à la mort en acceptant sa proposition, sans même être certain qu'il réussirait. Pouvait-il, cependant, en décider autrement ? Sa priorité absolue était la sécurité du maximum de personne...

-«Très bien Professeur» murmura t-il finalement. «Celes, montrez-lui le plan du vaisseau histoire de lui donner un minimum les bases. Demet, vous pouvez entrer en communication avec l'extérieur malgré ce que les Daleks on fait ?»

-«Seulement avec les membres de la sécurité qui ont sur eux un micro fonctionnant en circuit fermé.»

-«Ce sera suffisant : nous allons avoir besoin d'eux. Il faut qu'ils éloignent le Dalek qui campe devant cette salle.»

-«Je les contacte.»

Le Seigneur du temps acquiesça puis s'empara des oreillettes que lui tendait un des membres de l'équipage : Flora et Martha, paniquées, essayèrent de dissuader le Professeur, lui proposant, sinon de prendre sa place, au moins de l'accompagner. Elles essuyèrent bien entendu un refus de sa part, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas de lui d'une semelle.

Luke, quant à lui, resta étrangement silencieux, encore planté au milieu de la salle. Une voix lui était revenue en tête quand le Professeur s'était porté volontaire, une porteuse de mots terribles. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à nouveau dans les prisons de Torchwood, face à Janice, la créature qui s'en était prise à lui.

_«Je vois des actes braves et courageux, pourtant si mal récompensés : un grand carcan de fer... des créatures sans corps et terrorisées... des diables de métal... et ces deux hommes, si brillants...des hommes de savoir et de science, n'est ce pas ? Des modèles... Oui vraiment, tant de pertes en si peu de temps... ah tu dois être particulièrement délicieux. Les regrettés Hershel Layton et Flora Reinhold... que ces noms seront douloureux à entendre dans quelques temps !»_

Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres quand il remarqua que la créature avait raison : le Koré, les Eleusiens, les Daleks, Le Docteur et le Professeur... tout était là. Depuis le tout début ! Malgré ce que lui avait dit Ianto Jones à Torchwood, les prédictions de Janice, jusque là, s'étaient révélées exactes ! Ce qui voulait dire...

-«... Docteur ?» s'exclama t-il tout en s'approchant du concerné. «Docteur ! Il ne faut pas envoyer le Professeur dehors : il va mourir !»

Le Seigneur du Temps lui jeta un petit coup d'œil peiné avant de retourner à son bricolage : il s'attendait à une telle remarque, et n'avait malheureusement rien à y répondre. Désespéré, l'enfant l'attrapa par la manche et reprit, le ton implorant.

-«Je l'ai vu à Torchwood ! J'ai...il y avait un extra-terrestre, il m'a dit que le Professeur et Flora allaient mourir ! Il a parlé des Daleks, et aussi du _Koré_ ! Je vous jure que c'est la vérité !»

-«Le Temps peut-être réécrit : il n'existe pas un futur, mais de multiples possibilités qui s'entrecroisent. L'extraterrestre n'a fait que t'en montrer une. Rien ne dit qu'elle se produira.»

-«Mais elle deviendra réelle si vous faites sortir le Professeur ! Vous devez l'en empêcher ! Vous n'avez qu'à me donner les oreillettes, je le ferai à sa place !»

-«Luke... tu as quel âge, dix ans ? Sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas...»

-«J'ai treize ans, même si je suis petit ! Et ce n'est pas le problème ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Les risques sont les même quel quel soit l'âge non ? Je suis même mieux qualifié ! Contrairement au Professeur, j'ai déjà exploré le vaisseau avec Demet et Flora : je sais emprunter les nacelles et les tapis roulant. Et je cours plus vite que le Professeur !»

-«Rahh mais on ne parle pas d'une course d'exploration ! C'est un champ de bataille dehors ! Un champ de bataille investi par les pires créatures de cet Univers ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer quelles horreurs se trouvent derrière ces portes !»

-«Le Professeur ne peut pas les imaginer non plus, alors quelle différence dites-moi ? Vous savez que j'ai plus de chances de survie que lui !»

-«J'ai dit non. La conversation s'arrête là.»

Le Docteur paracheva son oreillette d'un coup de tournevis sonique puis se détourna de Luke, qui était encore rouge de colère : il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à envoyer un enfant à la mort, même s'il devait avouer que certains de ses arguments étaient recevables. De toute façon, il doutait fortement que le Professeur accepte de céder sa place à un enfant qu'il considérait, visiblement, comme son fils. Cela, du reste, l'aidait à garder la conscience tranquille.

-«J'ai quelques militaires près à intervenir sur votre ordre, Docteur !» s'exclama soudain Demet. «Je n'attends que votre signal.»

-«Dites leur de commencer : nous n'ouvrirons la porte que quand le Dalek aura quitté le couloir. Celes, vous avez fini briefer le Professeur ?»

-«Donnez nous encore cinq petites secondes.»

Le Seigneur du Temps acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se planta devant l'écran principal : au dehors, les Eleusiens venaient de lancer l'attaque. Martha frémit en les voyant tomber l'un après l'autre, mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire rassuré en voyant le Dalek s'éloigner de leurs caméras. Celes attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte, et le Docteur se dirigea vers le Professeur afin de lui tendre ses oreillettes quand un imprévu arriva.

Luke lui déroba les oreillettes à peine sa main ouverte : l'action fut si rapide qu'il ne se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé que quand le petit garçon sortit de la salle et piqua un sprint jusqu'au couloir situé à l'opposé de celui où la bataille faisait rage. Layton, voyant cela, essaya de se lancer à sa poursuite, mais il fut immobilisé de suite par Demet qui ferma également la porte en remarquant que le Dalek s'était à nouveau retourné vers eux.

-«Lâchez moi !» cria le Professeur tout en se débattant comme un beau diable. «Rouvrez cette porte bon sang, Luke est à l'extérieur !»

-«On ne peut plus rien y faire» répliqua Celes. «Nous n'avions droit qu'à un essai. Si on rouvre, nous sommes tous morts.»

-«Docteur !» implora Flora «Dites lui de revenir ! Il va se faire tuer !»

-«Celes a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, et il ne m'obéira pas si je lui demande de revenir» siffla le Seigneur du temps, dépité de s'être fait avoir aussi stupidement. «Nous allons devoir compter sur lui. Sale gamin... j'aurais dû anticiper ce coup fourré.»

-«Ce n'est qu'un enfant !» protesta Layton. «Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul !»

-«Il sait ce qu'il fait» tenta de le rassurer Martha. «Il n'aurait pas pris ce risque s'il n'avait pas eu une idée claire derrière la tête, Professeur : j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir dans ses œuvres quand j'étais coincée sur Terre avec lui, et je puis vous assurer qu'il a plus de ressource que vous ne pensez le croire. Nous ne pouvons pas aller le chercher, mais nous pouvons l'encourager et lui donner les instructions via l'oreillette, comme prévu : c'est ainsi que nous allons l'aider. Il a plus que jamais besoin de vous, Professeur, il faut que vous gardiez la tête froide. C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour le moment, et dans son intérêt et dans le votre.»

Ce disant, elle prit le Professeur par les mains et le guida jusqu'au micro de fortune qu'avait bricolé le Docteur en plus de l'oreillette subtilisée par Luke : elle aussi était morte d'angoisse. Cela se voyait à son expression et aux tremblements qui agitaient ses propres mains : cependant, elle avait un avantage sur l'archéologue. Elle savait que les décisions que le Docteur prenait étaient les plus justes et les plus susceptibles de sauver l'enfant, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air au premier abord. Doucement, elle prit le micro et le donna à l'homme, sans détacher ses yeux de lui, et se recula de quelques pas.

-«Faites lui confiance, Professeur... c'est ça qui le sauvera.»

Il y eut un petit blanc puis, finalement, Layton hocha positivement la tête et porta le micro à ses lèvres.

**OooooO**

_Le Professeur et Flora ne doivent pas mourir. _

C'est en se répétant mentalement cette phrase que le petit Luke piqua le sprint de sa vie, tout en essayant de fixer l'appareil que le Docteur avait conçu à son oreille. Il s'imaginait bien que son mentor devrait être furieux à l'heure qu'il était, mais il avait agit presque sans s'en rendre compte : il voulait le sauver. Plus encore, il voulait lui être utile : il se remémora, rapidement, ce que Martha lui avait expliqué quand ils se trouvaient encore à Torchwood. Elle lui avait dit de croire en lui, et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire : il avait confiance. Si ce que Janice lui avait dit n'était qu'une possibilité du futur comme l'avait expliqué le Docteur, alors tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il voulait y croire, il DEVAIT y croire.

-«_Luke_» grésilla soudain l'oreillette, le coupant net dans son élan. _«Tu m'entends mon garçon ?»_

-«Oui ! O...oui je vous entends 5 sur 5 !»

Un soulagement soulagé lui répondit : il se crispa légèrement, s'attendant à de violentes réprimandes, mais le Professeur fut de suite coupé par la voix autoritaire du Docteur.

-_«Bon, maintenant que tu es dehors, c'est sur tes épaules que notre plan repose ! Je vais cependant être clair : suis mes instructions à la LETTRE. A la LETTRE tu entends ? Sans ça, tu es mort.»_

-«D...D'accord Docteur. Où dois-je aller ?»

-_«Tu continues tout droit sur trois zones : je te dirai quand t'arrêter. SURTOUT presse le pas, le Dalek de tout à l'heure a compris notre manège et est en train de te pister. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il prévienne ses camarades. Alors cours aussi vite que tu le peux.»_

Luke ne se fit pas prier : il ne mit pas bien longtemps à atteindre l'endroit indiqué, puis se dirigea ensuite dans le couloir situé à sa droite sur commande du Docteur. Il s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait : le sol, autrefois immaculé, était couvert de tâches colorées identiques à celles qu'il avait pu voir sur l'écran quelques minutes auparavant. Il crut défaillir en se rappelant qu'il s'agissait là des restes de pauvres innocents : paniqué, il recula de quelques pas et glissa dans une des flaques, salissant ainsi ses vêtements. Un couinement angoissé franchit aussitôt ses lèvres, et il se mit à frotter ses jambes avec frénésie.

-«_Luke !»_ tenta le Docteur sans grand résultat. «_Reprends tes esprits, n'oublie pas qu'un Dalek est à tes trousses. Ils sont morts, tu ne peux rien y faire, dépêche toi !»_

_-«Tout ira bien mon garçon»_ l'interrompit le Professeur. _«Tu te souviens tout ce que nous avons déjà fait ensemble ? Toutes ces aventures ! Tu te souviens de la destruction de la Tour de Saint Mystère, à laquelle nous avons échappé ? De la fois où nous avons été emprisonnés par le comte Vladimir Herzen ? Et l'attaque de Londres par Clive Dove, cette attaque qui a coûté la vie à des centaines de personnes ? Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, parce que nous avons gardé la tête froide. C'est la clef du succès, la clef de l'énigme ! Tu me comprends ?»_

-«O...oui» balbutia l'enfant. «Mais tous ces gens...»

-«_Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ? Il faut empêcher ces créatures d'accéder aux navettes et au Voidship, sinon elles pourront s'échapper d'ici et détruire le reste de ce monde. Une fois ceci fait, nous aurons plus de temps et nous pourrons réfléchir à une façon de les neutraliser durablement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu continues. Tu en seras capable ?»_

-«Je... oui, je peux le faire» répondit le garçon tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. «Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...»

_-«Ce n'est pas grave»_ l'interrompit la voix du Docteur. _«Mais il faut que tu te remettes en route de suite : je vois sur les écrans que le Dalek n'est plus qu'à 200 mètres de toi. Et il a prévenu trois de ses camarades, ils convergent vers ta direction. Remonte l'intégralité de ce tunnel puis prend à gauche : une nacelle se trouvera non loin. Elle t'amènera jusqu'aux quais qui mènent aux docks.»_

- «D'accord... je... merci.»

Il reprit sa course folle, retenant un petit hoquet en entendant au loin les roues du Dalek crisser sur le sol, et parvint bientôt à la nacelle évoquée par son guide : remerciant intérieurement Demet qui lui avait montré le fonctionnement durant leurs nombreuses visites, il monta à l'étage supérieur et trotta jusqu'aux docks : les navettes de sauvetage, à son grand soulagement, étaient restées intouchées. Toutefois, il s'étonna de n'y voir aucun Eleusien et s'empressa de faire la remarque.

-«_Les zones d'habitation ont été totalement isolées»_ expliqua Celes. _«Les Daleks ont exterminé toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette partie du vaisseau et ont bloqué la majeure partie des issues vers les autres étages...ils apprennent vite.»_

_-«Ce sont des génies»_ grogna le Docteur. «_Mais je leur ai préparé un joli petit cryptage de mon cru : je vais totalement désolidariser les portes qui nous intéressent du système, de façon à les bloquer définitivement. Elles sont épaisses de plusieurs mètres, il leur faudra au moins cinq ou six heures pour les forcer. Luke, place toi devant la console d'ouverture et écoute mes instructions, d'accord ?»_

Le garçon obéit de suite et commença à taper les lignes de code qu'on lui dictait : il n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais le claquement sourd des vérins lui indiqua vite que l'astuce fonctionnait parfaitement et que les portes étaient désormais verrouillées durablement. Il laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers un autre couloir, direction le hangar.

Une mauvaise surprise, cependant, l'attendait.

-«Docteur...» souffla t-il, angoissé. «Le couloir est bloqué par un panneau. Je ne peux pas passer.»

Il entendit quelques murmures étouffés à travers l'oreillette, et ce fut finalement le Professeur Layton qui reprit la main pour lui répondre.

_-«On ne peut pas le relever : cependant, il semblerait qu'il y ait une aération dans le secteur. Tu vois une grille quelque part ?»_

-«Oui ! Elle est au sol, et coulissante : je peux sans doute m'y glisser facilement.»

_-«Très bien, alors vas-y. Et surtout fais attention.»_

L'enfant ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois : il s'abaissa et s'apprêtait à se glisser dans le tunnel quand un bruit métallique retint son attention. Un frisson d'horreur lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale quand il vit du coin de l'œil un Dalek s'avancer vers lui : il resta paralysé une petite seconde, mais le fait de voir le rayon-laser pointé vers lui le débloqua et il s'engouffra dans l'aération juste au moment où la créature tirait. Galvanisé par l'odeur d'acier brûlé, il rampa aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la sortie puis, une fois à l'air libre, il alla se cacher dans le premier couloir venu jusqu'à ce que le Professeur lui confirme qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Son cœur battait la chamade : il se sentait, à vrai dire, beaucoup moins fier que lors de son petit accrochage avec le Docteur. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux : si le Dalek était arrivé une seconde plus tôt, il l'aurait sans aucun doute tué sans aucun problème. Ces créatures étaient vraiment terrifiantes : il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi le regard de Martha se teintait de panique dès qu'on les évoquait. Déterminé à réussir sa mission et à revenir vivant au bercail, il finit par se relever puis fonça jusqu'au hangar du Voidship -cela ne lui pris pas plus de cinq minutes grâce aux nacelles et tapis roulants- où le Docteur lui dicta de nouvelles consignes.

Une fois de plus, les portes se verrouillèrent parfaitement une fois le code entré. Il entendit des applaudissements jaillir des oreillettes, et rougit doucement dans son coin, heureux de savoir qu'on pouvait être fier de lui à ce point.

_-«C'est très bien Luke !»_ s'écria le Docteur qu'il devinait souriant. _«Maintenant, va t'enfermer dans une autre salle : les Daleks ne s'acharneront pas sur une porte qui ne donne pas sur quelque chose d'important. Nous viendrons te chercher dès que nous le pourrons.»_

-«D'accord ! Y en a t-il une avec des portes solides dans les environs ?»

_-«Prends à gauche : tu trouveras un tapis roulant dans 600 mètres. Il te conduira jusqu'à un entrepôt sécurisé.»_

Le jeune garçon se mit aussitôt en route, non sans avoir bien pris soin de vérifier au préalable s'il n'était pas suivi.

**OooooO**

Un concert d'applaudissement accueillit l'exploit du jeune Luke : rarement la salle de contrôle du _Koré_ avait été aussi animée, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Docteur qui, tendu comme la corde d'un arc depuis le début des opérations, s'autorisa enfin un sourire. Certes, ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire -de nombreux Eleusiens mourraient encore à chaque seconde- mais au moins, ils étaient certains de contenir pour le moment l'invasion au vaisseau, ce qui était déjà fort bien. Il savait d'expérience que cinq Daleks suffisaient amplement pour détruire une galaxie tout entière, aussi préférait-il les garder à l'œil.

-«Bien ! Parlons peu mais parlons bien !» s'exclama t-il tout en frappant dans ses mains. «Nous avons cinq Daleks à zigouiller, ce sans aucune arme : des idées ?»

-«Et bien justement, j'en ai une» proposa Demet. «Certaines parties de ce bâtiment peuvent être détruites sans endommager le reste -c'est une procédure standard sur les vaisseaux Eleusiens de grande taille. C'est le cas notamment de l'aile-I du secteur Nord qui est située à deux ou trois kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouve Luke actuellement. Le tapis roulant vers lequel il se dirige peut mener à cet endroit et les plans montrent que quatre des cinq Daleks présents à bord le suivent. S'il arrive à les traîner à cet endroit, nous pourrons nous en débarrasser d'un seul coup.»

-«C'est totalement grotesque !» s'exclama Flora, coupant net le Professeur qui allait dire sensiblement la même chose. «Vous ne pouvez pas ! Si vous faites ça, Luke sautera avec !»

-«Pas s'il empreinte à nouveau les conduits d'aération afin de contourner les Daleks. Ça lui laisse le temps de sortir.»

-«Hmmm... si le timing est bon , alors ça peut fonctionner» reconnut le Docteur en hochant la tête.

Ignorant les récriminations du Professeur et de Flora, il ralluma son micro et s'approcha du plan du vaisseau qui était projeté sur l'écran principal : une diode bleue lui indiquait la position du garçon, et cinq diodes rouges celles des Daleks. Des diodes jaunes figuraient enfin les Eleusiens, mais hélas elles s'éteignaient à vue d'œil : il était urgent de faire cesser ce massacre. Le plan de Demet était risqué, mais avait le mérite d'être efficace.

-«Luke» reprit-il. «Changement de programme : ne descend pas du tapis, continue jusqu'à arriver dans le secteur Nord, Aile-I. Nous avons un plan pour détruire les Daleks, mais il va falloir que tu les pièges.»

_-«Que dois-je faire exactement ?»_

-«Enfermer les Daleks dans cette aile : tu verras à environ 100 mètres de la porte principale une grille d'aération. Il faudra que tu l'enlèves et que tu te glisses dans le conduit au moment où les Daleks arriveront. Pas avant surtout, il faut qu'ils soient bien avancés. Les murs sont solides, ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre si tu te dépêches : la manœuvre te permettra de passer dernière eux et donc d'actionner la fermeture des portes. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de la bloquer manuellement mais je ne laisserai pas l'occasion aux Daleks de s'échapper et actionnerai la détonation de l'Aile-I.»

_-«Vous allez faire sauter toute la zone ?»_

-«Hey, aux grands maux les grands remèdes non ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras épargné.»

_-«Encore heureux ! Donc l'Aile-I... j'y cours.»_

Un soupir soulagé franchit les lèvres des Eleusiens présents dans la pièce, mais Layton, lui, resta crispé au possible : il avait le plus grand mal à rester calme et luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur les micros et hurler à Luke de s'enfermer comme prévu initialement. Même s'il savait au fond de lui que le Docteur prenait les décisions les plus censées pour le bien du groupe, son obsession était de mettre «ses» enfants à l'abri, qu'importe les conséquences. Il s'étonnait lui-même : il était connu pour garder habituellement la tête froide en toutes circonstances, pas pour se comporter comme une poule couvant ses petits poussins.

-«Ne peut-on vraiment pas trouver une autre solution ?» demanda t-il finalement, la voix tremblante. «Luke a eu de la chance jusque là... rien ne dit que ça continuera. Ce n'est qu'un enfant Docteur ! Un enfant !»

-«Je sais Professeur, et croyez bien que la situation ne m'amuse pas plus que vous. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix : éliminer quatre Daleks d'un coup est inespéré. Croyez bien que ces créatures sont extrêmement difficiles à neutraliser. C'est face à elles que mon peuple est tombé ! Même si je laissais Luke s'enfermer dans son hangar, il ne serait pas plus à l'abri qu'il ne l'est actuellement : personne ne l'est tant que les Daleks sont encore en vie, qu'importe l'épaisseur des murs qui nous séparent d'eux ! Pour l'instant nous ne faisons que gagner du temps ! Notre plan est notre seule chance de nous en sortir... et est également la seule chance de Luke.»

-«Mais pouvez-vous me promettre que tout ira bien ? Qu'il sera sauf ?»

-«Je vais tout faire pour le ramener ici, oui.»

La réponse sembla rassurer légèrement l'archéologue et il se recula enfin, laissant à nouveau le Docteur s'agiter : après quelques manipulations, il parvint à afficher sur l'écran principal les caméras situées dans le couloir que Luke devait rejoindre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le petit garçon apparaisse à l'image, arrachant à son mentor, Flora et Martha un vrai soupir de soulagement.

_-«Je suis dans l'Aile-I»_ dit-il, le souffle coupé par la course. _«Mais je ne vois pas la bouche d'aération ?»_

-«Continue, tu ne dois plus en être bien loin.» répliqua le Docteur. «C'est sans doute que...»

Un crissement abominable ainsi qu'un petit glapissement le coupèrent net dans son élan : il releva juste à temps la tête pour voir à l'écran un panneau d'acier s'abattre à quelques centimètres du garçon. Celui ci resta un moment immobile devant l'obstacle, cherchant un hypothétique moyen de le relever : son visage se décomposa visiblement quand il remarqua que la grille d'aération qu'il était censé rallier était située derrière.

_-«Qu'est que je dois faire ? Je ne trouve pas de console d'ouverture manuelle comme avec les autres portes ?»_

_-_«Inutile de chercher, il n'y en a pas» répondit Demet. «Ces panneaux d'acier n'ont absolument pas le rôle de porte, ils sont censés descendre en cas d'incendie ou de dépressurisation de la zone. Et ils sont actuellement sous le contrôle des Daleks, nous ne pouvons pas les relever.»

_-_«Mais POURQUOI vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?» ragea le Docteur. «Nom de nom, cet élément était vital !»

-«Comment aurait-pu t-on prévoir que les Daleks allaient condamner ce couloir ?» répondit Celes, désemparée. «Ils ne peuvent pas capter notre conversation, ils ne sont pas censés savoir que l'Aile-I peut être détruite !»

-«Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces créatures sont des génies ! Elles n'ont pas besoin d'avoir toutes ces informations pour comprendre notre petit manège ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait de tels panneaux dans cette zone, j'aurais pensé le plan totalement différemment !»

_-«Mais qu'est ce que je fais alors ?» _les interrompit Luke. _«Si je ne peux pas prendre le conduit d'aération et les contourner, je ne peux pas activer l'auto-destruction n'est ce pas ?»_

-«Effectivement, tu ne peux rien faire» soupira le Docteur tout en se passant les mains le long du visage. «Pars d'ici au plus vite. On trouvera un autre moyen, mais sauve toi vite.»

-«Je... crains que ça ne sera pas possible» murmura Celes d'une voix blanche. «Ils sont allés plus vite que prévu...»

Le cœur du Professeur Layton s'arrêta de battre l'espace de deux secondes quand il comprit ce que la jeune Eleusienne voulait dire : il pouvait voir, à l'angle du couloir, la silhouette du premier des Daleks. Luke était piégé : faire demi-tour signifierait se jeter directement sous le feu de l'ennemi. L'enfant sembla d'ailleurs de suite comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, car son premier réflexe fut de se coller dos à la paroi métallique qui le bloquait, espérant sans doute passer au travers. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce qui approchait, et malgré le fait qu'il le voyait par écran interposé, Layton pouvait parfaitement y lire toute la terreur qui s'y trouvait.

-«Luke, écoute moi attentivement !» tenta le Docteur en désespoir de cause. «Ils ne te tueront pas si tu te rends indispensable ! Dis que tu me connais ! Dis leur que tu es capable de les emmener jusqu'à moi ! Dis leur mon nom !»

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et comprit que l'enfant était bien trop terrorisé pour réussir à articuler ne serait ce qu'un mot : se retrouver face à quatre Daleks avait de quoi paralyser les esprits les plus forts, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Néanmoins, il répéta une seconde fois la phrase par acquis de conscience, espérant en son fort intérieur que le jeune garçon se réveillerait comme il s'était réveillé face aux restes des Eleusiens qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois encore, il n'y eut qu'un long silence : un Dalek s'approcha doucement de la caméra et, sans crier gare, tira en plein dans l'objectif, leur faisant perdre l'image. S'en fut trop pour Layton, qui sauta littéralement sur le Docteur afin de lui arracher son micro et de parler à Luke, quand quelque chose le coupa net dans son élan.

L'écho d'un second tir de rayon-laser et un ignoble cri raisonnèrent dans l'ensemble de la salle de contrôle, et Layton eut aussitôt le réflexe de jeter le micro à terre comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts. Il resta un moment interdit, le souffle coupé, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre : il avait bien reconnu la voix de son apprenti, même déformée par la douleur et la terreur. Néanmoins, il lui était impossible de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, et il releva la tête en direction du Docteur, dans l'espoir de lire sur son visage une expression rassurante. Il n'y trouva néanmoins que tristesse et colère, et les quelques sanglots qu'il entendit de la part de Martha et Flora lui confirmèrent, qu'hélas, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

-«Je suis désolé...» parvint finalement à murmurer le Seigneur du Temps d'une voix rauque. «Tellement désolé...»

La phrase lui fut encore plus insupportable que le hurlement de Luke.


End file.
